Chat Chanceux
by OraxHime
Summary: Marinette has a Pen-Pal. Of course as one of her oldest friends, Chat Chanceux knew about her insane crush on Adrien. Stupid beautiful blonde model Adrien Agreste with his perfect smile and beautiful green eyes. What happens when he comes home? Is there room for two Chats in Marinette's heart? Rated T for swearing. Slow burn, lots of character study and awkward moments!
1. Lucky Cat

Welcome to the very first chapter of Chat Chanceux.

I hope everybody enjoys the story. It'll be a bit of a slow burn because I would like to explore various plots.

I have yet to decide my main pairing but never let it be said that I am not a Adrinette shipper.

Leave a review if you liked it!

* * *

Throwing her book bag onto the chaise, Marinette groaned as she made her way to her desk. Gently placing her purse on the table, not watching as Tikki flew out with big sad eyes.

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki sighed as she tried her best to hug Marinette's cheek with her tiny arms. Marinette nuzzled the God with as much affection that she could muster.

" _Mon Dieu_ Tikki, why do I love him so much." Marinette whined sadly, slumping over her desk dejectedly.

It was another day of Adrien treating her as nothing more than a friend. Even though she had actually tried to ask him out for coffee during lunch. It had been two years since she had realized her undying love for the blond model and two years since she had joined forces with Tikki to be Ladybug, defender of Paris. It had also been two long years of constant pining for said beautiful blond model.

"Thanks for the offer Marinette, should we get Nino and Alya to join us?" He had given her such a gentle smile. Green eyes giving her their undivided attention. Marinette could do nothing but nod. Running back to class immediately after to moan to Alya. Earning a scoff and eye roll from Chloe.

Marinette switched on her computer and while waiting for it to boot up, took out some cookies for Tikki on to a plate she had grabbed on her way up to her room. Opening the web browser, she logged in to her favorite website. It was a chatroom where you could make friends and be pen-pals with other kids from different countries. It had started as a volunteer project when she was 12 and she made friends with a French boy who was 2 years older than her. He was enrolled in a boarding school in London.

He had never revealed his name, even though Marinette already had, stating that he liked to keep it a surprise until he came back to Paris. Marinette realized that this boy, whom she only knew of as _chat chanceux._ Of course, the possibility that Chat Noir and Chat Chanceux were the same people had crossed her mind, but Marinette quickly discarded the idea when the same night of an Akuma attack Chat Chanceux had sent her several texts and images of his homework.

They had exchanged pictures of course. Early into their pen-pal relationship, she had sent him a photo of herself with her family standing in front of the Bakery. Chat Chanceux had sent her an image of him standing in front of his Dorm. The pair had continuously exchanged conversation over the years.

4 years was a long time to maintain a pen-pal relationship.

Marinette trusted Chat Chanceux with most of her problems and he knew her almost as well as she knew him. Name notwithstanding. He didn't know that she was Ladybug either. However, Chat Chanceux had actually brought up Ladybug and Chat Noir several times in conversation. Apparently, the heroes were well known to even the people in London.

Mulling over the reputation of her Hero alter-ego, Marinette mused over what information that she did know of her Pen-pal.

He was tall (at least from the photos he had sent), blonde and had stern deep set blue-grey eyes. He had a strong jaw and a long face. His features were handsome in a classic beauty kind of way. His hair was neatly combed and parted on his left. Standing tall with perfect posture, as if he had been brought up in a strict upper-class family. Chat Chanceux had a younger brother and a father.

Their mother had passed while he was in boarding school and he had never quite forgiven his father. His father who had not mentioned the death of his mother just so that Chat Chanceux, could concentrate on his exams, had only found out about his Mother's passing from his brother. The upset younger brother who had called with tears in his eyes demanding why Chat Chanceux had not _been there_. Marinette would have done anything to reach through the screen if only to offer her support to her friend. But their mother had passed before she had even befriended Chat Chanceux, Marinette made an effort to be early every day for a week to their scheduled conversations.

Marinette wouldn't have forgiven Chat Chanceux's father either. She had sent him a virtual hug and a selfie of her hugging her cat pillow. "Sending you hugs from Paris, Chat" Her friend had replied with a selfie of him snuggled in blankets,"Trying my best to feel that warmth, Mari."

He didn't seem to have made many friends in his boarding school. There were his flatmates who stayed in the same dormitory apartments provided by the school and Chat Chanceux had a civil relationship with them but they weren't close. Marinette had asked why and Chat had simply shrugged and replied,"Everybody wants to be the best in this school. With competition so strongly permeated in the air, it does not leave much room to make friends, Mari."

Marinette noticed that he would only bring up Paris' favorite heroes only when the Akuma attacks happened nearby her bakery or school. It was sweet, she supposed. The concern Chat Chanceux had for her. When she had questioned him, Chat merely stated that his brother was a giant fan of Ladybug and was also in the same school as her. Apparently, his brother would keep him updated regarding his safety after the incident with their mother. Marinette only nodded in understanding. Chat Chanceux probably held his close friends as close to his heart as he possibly could.

She knew that he would never miss their chat sessions if he could help it. He understood when she logged in late. Sometimes they would video call and he would help her with her homework. Chat was amazing at Literature, he was even confident in tutoring her in other subjects over Skype.

"You're an easy student to teach, Mari. Besides, the curriculum here is much more advanced than yours. I am also two whole years ahead of you. I already know the material." he would say, chin resting on his hand as he watched her do her work on the screen. His own homework in front of him.

"Of course you would understand my course material. Mr-I've-never-brought-home-anything-less-than-an-A." She playfully rolls her eyes and tapped the screen with the other end of her pencil. Chat Chanceux had only rolled his eyes playfully before resuming his tutoring.

Chat Chaceux had even met with Alya once. When the girls had a sleepover at Marinette's and Chat had video called her. Marinette having totally forgotten their scheduled conversation. It wasn't the first time she had forgotten but it was the first time she had had somebody other than her parents in her room while he was on her screen.

Marinette awkwardly introduced her two best friends to each other. Nervously babbling about today's Akuma attack in an attempt to disperse the awkward atmosphere. The moment Ladybug and Chat Noir were mentioned, Alya immediately had a light in her eye as she animatedly retold the heroics that had occurred that day. The awkward atmosphere dispersed almost immediately. From then on Alya dubbed him as 'The Guy Best Friend' and would refer to him as such whenever she brought Chat Chanceux up in conversation.

Of course, as one of her oldest friends, Chat Chanceux knew about her insane crush on Adrien. Stupid beautiful blonde model Adrien Agreste with his perfect smile and green eyes. Marinette groaned again and let her head fall on to her desk with a loud 'thud'. Tikki watched, concerned but knowing to leave her charge when she had gotten into one of her lovesick moods. Those moods seem to appear more often than not recently.

Marinette looked up only to squeal loudly when she read the message that Chat Chanceux had sent her.

" _I'm coming home."_

The entire Adrien Agreste dilemma had been forgotten immediately.

* * *

Leave me a review if you've enjoyed the story! Leave me some Akuma ideas while you're at it. I'd like to follow the cartoon's timeline except that the entire season 1 has been stretched to occupy 2 whole years instead. It's a bit strange, I know.


	2. Felix Agreste

Thank you for reading the previous chapter! If you've enjoyed it do let me know in the review section!

* * *

Marinette saw that the other boy wasn't online and decided that she didn't care if she would be spamming him with notifications. She had every right to damn it! Demanding more details from her blond friend, she waited for him to come online. Starting on her physics homework while she did so.

She only received a response in the evening. The familiar ping from her computer made her drop the homework that she was working on.

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _I have successfully graduated, Marinette, it is that time of year. Of course, I will be returning home now that I have completed my education in this school._

 **Marinette**

 _When will you be arriving? I could pick you up at the airport if you'd like?_

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _That would not be necessary, my father would probably have arranged for somebody to fetch me from the airport._

 **Marinette**

 _Will you meet up with me once you're back?_

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _Do not be silly Marinette. Our friendship and correspondence would not end simply because i am no longer in a foreign country._

 _In fact, I believe it would be much easier to converse now that we will be able to communicate via text message instead of this instant messaging._

 **Marinette**

 _You do realize you sound like an old man when you type so formally. You're 18. The prime of your youth! Loosen up a little. -_-)"_

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _Forgive me Marinette, I could only hope that this old man does not bore you._

Marinette could hear the snicker behind his words. She rolled her eyes as she typed out her reply.

 **Marinette**

 _I don't think you could, even if you tried. You're a very interesting person to converse with mon chat chanceux._

The two continued to converse, their back and forth texting almost effortless. It was never hard to talk to Chat Chanceux. He was a great listener. Knowing Chat Chanceux as well as she did, she proceeded to regale her woes regarding Adrien _motherfucking_ Agreste while waiting anxiously for Chat Chanceux's reply. After agonizing minutes of no response other than the continuous text box looping its little animation. Marinette could only wait while Chat Chanceux took forever to type out his reply.

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _Oh Marinette, I fear you would never forgive me once you know who I really am._

 **Marinette**

 _Don't be silly, I could never hate you._

 **Chat Chanceux**

 _Promise?_

 **Marinette**

 _I promise._

 _What's wrong chat? Are you a criminal?_

 **Chat Chanteux**

 _Of course not._

Marinette laughed.

Later that night after their conversation had ended, Marinette tossed and turned as she lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. Thinking of finally being able to meet one of her oldest friends. She sighed happily. Slowly drifting to sleep with pale blond hair and stern blue-grey eyes floating in her dreams.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since she had last heard from Chat Chanceux.

Two weeks of constant worrying for Marinette. Honestly, she had never been out of contact with Chat for more than 3 days. Except for that one time her family had made a trip to China and Marinette had no access to the internet for almost an entire week until she was safely back in France. But that was a planned absence. Chat Chanceux knew that she would be away. This was different. This was her best friend suddenly leaving her dry without even a simple warning.

Marinette worried her bottom lip between her teeth endlessly. Alya having to smack her on her arm more than once to get her to stop. Marinette had been getting cranky and moody the longer Chat Chanceux took to return back online. She no longer humored Chloe's teasing and was quick to snap at anybody. It seemed that only a select few were spared from Marinette's rampage.

Marinette's lips looked swollen and painfully red.

Nobody in class would comment on the out of character behavior but Rose had offered her an extra tub of vanilla scented lip gloss that she had kept on hand which Marinette had accepted gratefully before resuming to spread her nervous energy throughout the day. It was almost the end of the school day and Marinette was fidgeting in her seat, she wanted to run home immediately if only so she could check on Chat Chanceux's status.

As the last bell rang and the students made their way out of the school, Marinette ran as fast as she could out of the school when spotted a vaguely familiar figure standing near the school gates. The person had such familiar pale blond hair, neatly combed to his left. He stood tall, facing the school entrance. A small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was stoic but his eyes were roaming. Searching for something. Searching for _someone_.

Blue-grey eyes widened in surprise when they met her own bright blue ones.

 _Searching for her_.

His lips quirked up slightly. That familiar half-smirk kind of smile that greeted her every time she logged on and turned on her webcam. The smile that she saw after she said something particularly funny or interesting or even when she had managed to do her homework right with his help.

 _It was Chat Chanceux._

Jaw dropping, Marinette stumbled over her own feet and almost fell on to the ground. Eyes closed and arms halfway towards her face to protect her from the fall. The fall which she had been waiting for because of course, she would trip right in front of her longtime best friend that she had finally been able to meet for the first time.

The fall never came. Marinette blinked wide blue eyes open, looking quizzically at the ground that she was supposed to be lying on in an embarrassed was she not in an embarrassed heap on the ground? She finally realized the hand around her waist. The warm hand that was strong and attached to her best friend.

The arm wrapped around her and righted her back to a standing position. The blond man wrapped his arms around her waist in a loose hug and Marinette immediately clutched on to the front of his shirt. Her hands looked so small compared to the wide chest of the person holding her.

Marinette continued to stare into blue-grey eyes. Not blinking. Taking in every familiar feature of the person she had been conversing with for the past four years. It was so familiar yet so different at the same time. It was like staring at a photograph of an old painting but suddenly being given the actual object in her arms. Now she wasn't staring through the occasionally grainy screen of her computer, now it was in high quality and she was staring directly into blue-grey eyes and could take in every familiar curve of his face, she could now make out each of his individual blonde lashes and the way his nostrils flared as he took her entire weight with only one arm.

"Was it that much of a shock to see me, Mari?" that ever familiar voice whispered.

That same voice she had been waiting to hear from for the past two weeks. The voice of her best friend who had been missing for the past two weeks who had never bothered to contact her to tell her that he was ok. The best friend who was suddenly in front of her school with a bouquet of flowers. Probably waiting for her just so that he could gift them.

" _Where have you been?_ " Marinette hissed. Blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you know how worried I was? No, you don't. I'll tell you how worried I was. I was worried sick! You didn't text me or call me or even left me a message! I thought you had gotten kidnapped or got hurt in an accident! Which would have been horrible considering I don't even know your real name. I couldn't check the news, all I had to go by was a tall blonde boy with blue-grey eyes! I couldn't even search for you because you never gave me your name! The name you refused to tell me just because you wanted to remain as some mysterious handsome blond man!" Marinette ranted, trying desperately not to cry, tears brimming in her eyes. Her grip on the back of Chat Chaceux shirt growing tighter as she let out her frustrations.

Chat Chaceux frowned and pulled her in for a hug. Long arms wrapping her in a strong embrace. She shut her mouth with an audible snap. Taking in the scent of his soap. The feel of his clothes against her. His breathing near her ear. He had to bend over almost comically so, just so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"I apologize, _mon cher_. I had to pack and settle my travel itinerary so that I may return to France. I had no way to contact you. Trust me _mon amie_ , you were the first person had I wanted to see when I settled back in my home. I have even bought you these flowers as an apology. I came over to find you the moment I was able to. _Pardonne moi_?" Chat Chaceux whispered into her ear.

Marinette could only reach her hands around to cling on to his broad shoulders, her grip strong as she took in all of him. Her best friend that she thought had been lost to her was back. In Paris. **In her arms**. His breath was tickling her neck, he was warm. His hold on her was strong. Chat Chanceux was real and he was there in front of her holding on to her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

They jumped apart when someone cleared their throat and Marinette turning around to face them so fast she almost got whiplash. She turned to see the knowing smirk of Alya who was holding Marinette's backpack in one hand and a phone in the other. No doubt having taken a photo for future blackmail purposes.

Marinette let out a loud squeak, letting go of Chat Chanceux. He simply wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist, he cradled the bouquet he had gotten as an apology in his other arm. He was pleased to see that Marinette did not step out of his embrace. Instead, it seemed like she was almost leaning into him.

"Felix?" An incredulous voice gasped from the main door of the school.

Marinette looked up to see Adrien _Motherfucking_ Agreste standing at the top of the stairs, mouth agape and eyes wide. He was staring straight at her. No, that's not right. He was staring slightly past her. She followed his line of sight and realized he was staring at the man who still had his arms around her. Nino stood next to Adrien with a bewildered look on his face. Switching between staring at Chat Chanceux and Adrien with wide eyes.

" _Salut, frère_." Chat.-No. Felix greeted.

"Felix?" Alya raised her eyebrow, her hand on her hip. Oh, this was getting interesting.

"Brother?!" Marinette exclaimed, or some would have described it as squeaked, out as her face had immediately turned an alarming shade of red.

All the times she had complained to Chat Chaceux about her never dying love for Adrien Agreste. Every single time she had fangirled about how dreamy Adrien's smile was or how stunning his eyes were or how kind Adrien had been to her during the day. The memories caused her to take a step back, which meant that she stepped even more into Chat Chaceux- no Felix's embrace.

Not that Felix seemed to mind.

Chat Chaceux had been the brother of her crush. Every single embarrassing moment that had ever happened to her in the past two years whenever she was near Adrien motherfucking Agreste. She had been retelling everything to Felix Agreste. She was doomed. She would have to change her name and have plastic surgery just so that she could move and hide her shame from anybody else ever finding out. But she couldn't afford plastic surgery. She would have to get a job. No, that wouldn't work, a job would take too long. She would have to break into a bank and steal just enough to get away and move.

"Marinette?" Alya called out worriedly. Alya knew that look. It was the look when Marinette had one of her wild ideas running around in her head. Alya snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's face, hoping to snap the girl from her daydream.

"I have to go and rob a bank." Marinette gasped out snapping out of her wild planning, coming back into reality. Oh cruel harsh reality.

Alya laughed out loud. Loud guffaws with knee-slapping as she doubled over in laughter. Hand gripping tightly on Nino's arm as a support to stay upright. Adrien and Felix staring in bewilderment at Marinette.

"I do not believe I would be able to bail you out should you get caught, Mari." Felix replied almost immediately. The nickname did not escape Adrien's attention. Adrien looked questioningly at his brother however, Felix only had eyes for Marinette. Felix stared down at Marinette, the grip he had on her waist was strong. There was a look in his eyes that Marinette could not really place. She didn't really understand what was going through his head.

 _Oh Marinette, I fear you would never forgive me once you know who I really am_.

 _Oh…_ Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. This was what he was talking about.

"Oh, Chat…" Marinette turned her body to face him, looking up into the eyes of her best friend. Bright blue eyes staring into his own blue-grey ones. She heard Adrien choke and twisted her body to watch the blond model cough into his hand, his face turning red. Alya made her way to thump his back in an attempt to help the poor blond.

"Adrien are you ok?" Marinette turned in Felix's arm and almost made her way over to the blond model when she felt the grip around her waist tighten. Marinette allowed herself to stay in place, not really understanding why Cha- Felix wouldn't let her go. But she supposed Felix had been just as worried about her during his two-week-long absence.

"I-I'm fine Marinette. Just… Surprised. I guess. I've never heard anybody refer to my brother by a... Uhm.. _pet name_ before." Adrien gasped out. Alya rubbed his back, still grinning widely. Nino stared slack-jawed between the two brothers. Felix frowned and Marinette watched fascinated as the tips of his ears darkened slightly.

"Pet names aside, _frère_. It is nice to see that you are well." Felix smiled gently towards his younger brother.

"Felix, _frère_ , what are you doing here?" Adrien stepped closer to his brother. Now that he wasn't choking at the fact that Marinette calling his brother _Chat_. He could concentrate on the matter at hand. Namely the appearance of his estranged brother at his school. Holding on to his classmate with one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Is it not obvious?" Felix raised an eyebrow. "I'm back to stay in Paris, now that I have completed my education."

"I meant, what are you doing at my _school_. With Marinette in your arms." Adrien pressed on. Smiling at his brother. It had really been too long since the two of them had even seen each other. He would have liked to have given the older teen a hug but harsh lessons from their father had dissuaded any act of physical affection ever since the death of their mother. Adrien forced his arms to stay at his side, nervously clutching on the strap of his book bag.

Yet Felix was able to hold on to Marinette so easily.

The thought made his stomach churn and his heart flutter uneasily. Yet the young blond did not know why.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Let me know if you like it by leaving a review. Also if you have any ideas for Akuma or puns I'd gladly appreciate them!


	3. Marinette

Welcome to the third chapter of Chat Chanceux. If you didn't know, his name translates to Lucky Cat. I guess the Agreste boys just had to have Cat named alter-egos.

* * *

The group stood awkwardly near the gates of the school, the student body whispering as they stared and walked past. Obvious whispering and pointing at the odd sight of a tall blond man holding Marinette in his arm like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey, guys, not that I don't think that this reunion isn't cool or anything but maybe we shouldn't do it somewhere so… Open?" Nino spoke up, arm linked with his girlfriend who was intensely watching the interaction between the Agreste brothers and tiny Marinette between them.

"We could go to my house? Since it's the closest?" Marinette offered.

"Are you certain that your parents would not mind?" Felix asked gently, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Marinette only giggled and led him away towards her home.

She watched as Felix perked up, his stern eyes widened slightly and his mouth twitched., suppressing a smile. Marinette smiled knowingly. It was nice being able to see such quirks so clearly on her friend's face instead of trying to spot them through the grainy computer screen. The group agreed and they made their way in the general direction of the bakery.

Nino and Alya taking up the front, animatedly discussing Ladybug and Chat Noir's latest escapades, while Adrien stood in the middle of the group, his attention divided between listening more about his favorite Lady or to actually observe the curious behavior of his brother. Marinette and Felix bringing up the back of the group. Felix seemed reluctant to release Marinette from his hold. He had taken her school bag from Alya while Marinette held on to the bouquet Felix had gotten her.

Adrien couldn't help but try sneaking looks at his brother and one of his friends being so… _close to each other_. He had never seen Marinette so at _peace_. Well, not around him at least. Her clumsiness and quirky babbling whenever she was nervous (which always seemed to multiply tenfold whenever he was around), while endearing had made him feel like she had still disliked him because of the 'Gum Incident' from when he had first started school. But later on he understood that Marinette was simply shy around him.

Probably because he was the son of her favorite fashion designer. _Yeah, that's probably why she was so flustered around him._

"You know this will be the first time you'll actually be in my home Chat." Marinette mused out loud.

"I have seen it plenty of times in photographs and through our video calls, but I am looking forward to seeing in person," Felix replied, catching Marinette's gaze and giving her a playful wink.

Marinette couldn't stop herself from looking at her friend, taking in his appearance and mannerisms. He had seemed like the kind of person to always want to keep his emotions in check, choosing every word carefully before he actually said them out loud. Yet whenever he was with her, he had an easygoing air around him. Like as if he could finally relax and be himself. No fear of judgment or harsh reprimand. At first, she had guessed it was his family's prestigious background, but now… Now she knew it was from the strict parenting of Gabriel Agreste that forced him to keep himself so tightly reigned and his emotions so guarded.

What had Felix been like before the death of his Mother? She had always mused over Adrien's childhood while he was being homeschooled. She had wasted many an afternoon dreaming of a blond toddler with emerald green eyes and a toothy smile. Felix had never mentioned being homeschooled. The differences between the brothers poked at her curious nature. She observed as Felix walked proudly, back straight and shoulders back. His stride matched hers, he didn't look bothered by the fact that he had her pink book bag slung over one shoulder.

"If I had known I would be going to your home, I would have brought some flowers for your mother as well." Felix pointed out to her. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You can just give her these ones." Marinette gestured the bouquet in her hand.

"Do not be silly, Mari. Those are for you." Felix rebutted.

"You can always get me more. Can't you Mr. Rich Boy." Marinette teased.

"I suppose I could. I might be able to get one that would better match your room decor." Felix smirked knowingly.

Marinette gasped, stopping right in her tracks.

Her room.

Her room that had Adrien's face plastered on almost every available surface area.

Oh no. She pushed the bouquet into Felix's hands while snatching her book bag from Felix's shoulder and dashed forward, grabbing Alya's hand and pulling her best friend along.

"Sorry boys, I need to get something done real quick before you come over. So take your time. See you!" She explained as she ran ahead while Alya laughed, following behind.

The three boys left behind could only stare as the two girls disappeared into the bakery. Watching as a surprised Mme Dupain-Cheng step out of the way of the force that was Marinette and Alya. Mme Dupain-Cheng waved at the boys when she caught them staring. Eyes widened and mouth forming a perfect 'O' when she locked eyes with Felix. She hurried to the door and opened it for the boys.

"Boys! Welcome! How are you?" She asked, her eyes zeroed in on Felix in particular.

"Hey Mme Dupain-Cheng, we're good." Nino greeted casually.

"Hello Madame, it is nice to finally meet you. These are for you." Felix presented the bouquet he had originally gotten for Marinette to the short Chinese woman. She gave him a once-over, obviously recognizing him from her daughter's many skype calls and pulled him down for a quick hug. Nino snickered while Adrien observed the exchange in bewilderment.

"These are lovely dear. I'll put them in a vase. Tom is in the back, why don't you join him. I'm sure he would love to catch up." Mme Dupain-Cheng gestured to the back door that leads to the kitchen. It also leads to the house that the family took residence in above the bakery.

While the boys spent some time conversing with the large baker, Marinette frantically removed her pinned up posters of Adrien that was on her walls. Keeping them in a file so that she could put them up again later. Alya helped her to remove the standee with Adrien's schedule pinned.

The girls heard a knock on the trap door that leads to Marinette's room and Mme Dupain-Cheng's head popped through.

"The boys are with your father but I don't think they'll take more than 5 minutes." Sabine warned her daughter.

"We'll be done by then, could you send them up when Papa is done with them?" Marinette pleaded.

"Of course, _ma fille._ "

" _Merci, Maman. J'apprécie_ " Marinette blushed as she tried not to rip a particularly stubborn poster from its spot on her wall. She heard her mother's soft laugh as the trapdoor closed.

"Girl, you never told me Chat Chanceux was brothers with Adrien." Alya started the moment they heard Mme Dupain-Cheng's footsteps fade away.

"That's because I never knew!" Marinette moaned. Alya sat on the chaise, her back to Marinette while she checked her phone. Marinette took the opportunity to let Tikki out from the confines of her bag. The small God flew out and up towards Marinette's loft to rest.

After the last poster was taken down and safely tucked away into the file, Marinette flopped onto the floor next to Alya, leaning against her best friend's legs. Her heart was still thundering in her chest from the sudden cardio.

A knock came from the trapdoor and it opened to reveal Nino.

"Is the coast clear?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeap, no incriminating evidence of a robbery lying around. You're all safe from being caught as our co-conspirators." Alya replied, gesturing her boyfriend to come over with a wiggle of her finger.

Marinette was fascinated while she watched Felix climb up into her room holding a plate of snacks that her Papa had given him to bring up for the group to share. This was actually happening. Her best friend was finally in the same room as her. He was actually here in person and not just observing his surrounding through the screen of her computer.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat as Adrien's head appeared and he smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks turn pink at that small gesture. She really was hopeless when it came to Adrien. Felix nudged her as he took a seat next to her. Marinette flushed and smiled in apology to him.

Adrien took a seat at the computer since it was the only available chair. Nino and Alya taking the chaise while Marinette and his brother sat on the floor at their feet. Adrien took note of how Felix had immediately gone to sit by Marinette's side. Were those two dating? The thought made his chest clench uneasily as he watched over the two of them.

"So Felix, are you and Marinette a thing?" Nino asked curiously.

Marinette spluttered and immediately pushed herself away from Felix and flushed a bright red. She ended up clutching a cushion from the chaise and sat on the floor, positioned between Felix and Adrien. Felix's eyes narrowed at the distance between them. He subtly shifted, so that he sat away from Alya and Nino, nearer to Marinette.

"We are not." Felix replied easily, unbothered by the rather straightforward question.

"Seriously dude? But you two were literally wrapped around each earlier." Nino pressed on watching as Felix continued to scoot his butt across the floor to get closer to Marinette.

"W-we… Well ...We're not like that.. I mean, that is to say, it's not like we're together, i mean we're not. But we're not together-together. We're just super close. But like not in a couple kind of way. Not that it's bad for couples to be close. I mean you and Alya are fine. It's sweet how close the two of you are. Me and Chat are close too. But not the same way-" Marinette desperately tried to explain the situation before Felix interrupted her.

"What Marinette means to say is that the two of us are very close because we've been friends for so long. Longer than even Alya has known Marinette." Felix easily explained.

"The two of them have been pen-pals for the past 4 years." Alya added in.

Adrien let out the breath that he hadn't known that he was holding. So the two of them weren't dating each other. But it was still curious how close they were with each other. As far as he knew, his brother had been sent away to study in a prestigious school for highly intelligent teens in London. He had read through the curriculum, while Adrien was ahead of his classmates and maintained his straight A's, Felix's classes seemed infinitely harder, covering topics Adrien could only hope to comprehend. When did Felix have the time to maintain a friendship?

Both Felix and Marinette ended up spending the afternoon explaining the origin of their friendship. Alya and Nino joined in the conversation, sharing how they knew Marinette, Adrien joining in as well sharing his own experience. Felix only smiled knowingly when his younger brother described the 'Gum Incident' with a shy smile and a hand cupping the back of his neck. Marinette already red from remembering her uncharacteristic outburst. Felix simply comforted her by rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"You know, I had always wanted to be able to comfort you like this. Soothing words from across a keyboard simply didn't feel right." Felix whispered, almost reverently. Marinette stared at him for a long moment. The conversation around them seemed to have died down as the others waited for Marinette's reply.

"I've always wanted to be able to comfort you too, Chat." Marinette whispered. She took his hand in hers and set them on her lap. Leaning against him in an effort to emphasize to him that she was there.

She was there, and she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. It must have been so difficult for him to be away from his family for so long. In an environment that he couldn't even make friends with his classmates. She couldn't begin to imagine how lonely he might have been. Marinette squeezed his hand, he had her now. She would never allow him to feel lonely again.

Adrien coughed into his fist in an attempt to disperse the intense atmosphere. Marinette and his brother certainly seemed to be very close. Checking the time, he realized that he had to go for his Chinese lessons. He stood up and started making his excuses.

"Felix, would you like a ride home?" Adrien offered. He couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment that crossed Marinette's sweet face at the thought of his brother leaving so soon. His chest clenched painfully again.

Marinette used to have the same look whenever it was _Adrien_ who had to leave early. Now it seemed that his friend only had eyes for his brother.

"That would not be necessary, _frère_. I have rented out my own apartment. I will be able to commute on my own without much is actually not too far from here." Felix explained.

Adrien couldn't help but let his jaw drop when he heard the news.

"You rented out your own apartment? In Paris? By yourself? Isn't that expensive?" Alya questioned eagerly.

"Mlle Alya, I am a graduate from a prestigious school who has been investing his allowance on foreign stock markets over the entire duration while I was away. I am more than able to provide for myself now that I am no longer dependent on my father or his name." Felix answered as if it was simply no big deal. Marinette gaped at him in shock.

An impatient honking startled the group and Adrien made his excuses to leave. Marinette stood up and offered to walk him out, Adrien accepting with a bright smile. As the door closed after them, Marinette took the time to observe Adrien. Felix and Adrien didn't look exactly alike but there was still the family resemblance. They both had the high cheekbones and sharp nose. Felix had a stronger jaw compared to Adrien. Adrien had their Mother's almond-shaped eyes the color of emeralds, while Felix had their Father's deep-set blue-grey irises.

"So you and my brother seem pretty close." Adrien broke the silence.

"Uhm.. yeah?" Marinette sheepishly answered. "It's not weird for you or anything right? I mean I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable since I'm apparently best friends with your older brother. But this was even before I knew that he was your brother. I'm friends with him because I like him." Marinette blushed at her words. "Not the like- _like_ kind of like! The like you as a friend kind of like. He's a really good friend and he's nice to me and really, I honestly wouldn't know what to do if my friendship with him makes you uncomfortable." Marinette mumbled towards the end, cheeks pink in embarrassment.

"To be honest, I was kind of shocked because Felix never told me that he was coming home. Seeing him for the first time since I've visited him for the holidays was kind of a shock, considering he was wrapped up around you." Adrien admitted, hand going to the back of his neck in an attempt to appear casual.

Marinette tried to respond her mouth opening and closing to make words, but nothing would come out, leaving her looking like a gaping fish.

 _Was it just me or was Adrien...Jealous?_

The Gorilla started pressing down on the car horn once again when he spotted Adrien through the store windows. Adrien waved at him in an attempt to placate the surly man. Adrien opened the door and turned back to bid Marinette goodbye, kissing her cheek before gently shutting the door behind him.

Marinette slapped a hand to her cheek, pink cheeks turning bright red as she watched Adrien be driven away. Did he just?

Sabine watched with a smile from behind the counter as her daughter walked her crush out of the door. The two of them definitely looked sweet together. It had been a welcomed surprise to see Chat Chanceux in her bakery. It was an even bigger surprise to find out that Chat Chanceux was actually Adrien Agreste's older brother Felix.

It was nice to see her daughter who was not tongue-tied in front of a member of the Agreste family. That is until Adrien Agreste kissed Marinette on her cheek.

 _Oh dear._

She watched helplessly as her daughter stumbled back, face red and eyes wide as the young Agreste boy drove away. None the wiser of the turmoil he had left behind in her daughter's heart.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story! To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing or where this plot is going but hopefully, it'll be good.

Leave a review!


	4. Bug Out

Thank you for waiting for this update! I'm not very good with writing battle scenes but I tried my best. I also cannot think of puns so they sound really forced out. Sorry! Let me know if you like it by leaving a review!

* * *

Marinette lived her days in a near constant state of bliss, not even the occasional Akuma could ruin her mood. Now that Felix was here and no longer missing, the two spent almost all their spare time together. Making up for the lost time when he had disappeared, as well as the time spent only communicating via the chatroom. Marinette had never realized it but she was very affectionate when it came to the grumpy blond.

She would brush her hands against his when they walked next to each other. Sit next to him, thighs almost touching but not quite when they were on the sofa while she absolutely demolished him in video games. She had even fallen asleep next to him, head resting on his bony shoulder while they made their way back on the subway. The rocking luring her to nap on her best friend's shoulder without realizing.

Alya had noticed and had wanted to voice her questions, but honestly. How could she possibly be the one to burst Marinette's bubble when her best friend had been a wreck of anxiety for two whole weeks.

Soon it became a common sight to see Felix joining his brother and Marinette for lunch. The three of them catching up on the past few years. Alya took the time to spend some quality time with her own boyfriend but always kept a watchful eye on her best friend from the other side of the cafeteria. Occasionally all 5 of them would have lunch together, but it was clear to see that Felix was not comfortable around large numbers of people.

Felix paid no mind to Marinette's excessive touching.

While he wasn't used to it, the constant presence of Marinette soothed him and kept him calm. The situation with his father was… tense to say the least. Upon his graduation, his father had arranged for Felix to immediately return to France where he would have begun to learn the ropes to take over the Agreste fashion empire.

Something that Felix had absolutely no interest in and clearly expressed his disinterest to do so. Felix refused to even be part of the Agreste company, refusing even a position on the Accounting team. Something that Gabriel knew his son would excel at. At 18, Felix should have entered college or start an internship doing something that he liked. His father, however, had already planned his entire future for him since the moment he was born.

Felix would like to carve his own future thank you very much.

The Agreste patriarch had turned almost red in anger at the rebellion that his eldest son was displaying. Felix had moved everything from his room in the Agreste Mansion (It wasn't much, Felix had already arranged for the majority of his belongings shipped from his dorm in London to the new apartment he had rented.

With a stiff nod and a soft "See you around, _père_."

That was the day he decided to find Marinette and apologize for his sudden disappearance. Stopping by a florist on his way to _Collège Françoise Dupont_. He had requested a bouquet that would show the recipient that he was sorry and that he missed them. The florist had blushed at his words and started to make an arrangement that Felix felt Marinette was sure to like.

The next day after the pair had reunited, the tabloids had entered an almost frenzied state when the scandal that the eldest Agreste son was disowned, had been leaked. Of course, it wasn't true, Gabriel Agreste had merely cut off Felix from the family fortune. Not that Felix actually needed it. He still had the trust fund that he would be able to access the moment he turned 21.

In the week after he had been " _banned_ " by his father, Felix had established himself as an excellent stock trader. He had amassed enough funds to live comfortably without having to lift a finger. The allowance that his father had given him was a substantial amount, even though he had absolutely nowhere to spend the money while he was in school, other than the occasional gifts for his brother and Marinette.

His genius analytical mind allowing him to predict the rise and falls of shares in the most profitable manner. This gave him plenty of time to do absolutely nothing while having the capital to do anything he wanted.

Summer was approaching soon and Felix looked forward to spending even more time with Marinette and his younger brother. While the day was long and the temperature was rising, Felix had absolutely nothing to do while he waited on Marinette to reply to his texts. He had decided to drop by Marinette's family bakery for lunch, falling into easy conversation with the Dupain-Chengs when business was slow.

Felix would come over every other day for lunch while he sat in the kitchens, watching Tom do the daily baking and Sabine running the cash register.

That is until he accidentally found their accounting log books crammed in a drawer underneath the counter of their Kitchen, Tom had asked him to grab a whisk and Felix had opened the wrong drawer, he had taken out the book and set it aside to continue on his task. When he had finally found the whisk, he had wanted to return the book back to its original place when in a moment of Marinette-esque clumsiness, knocked it off the counter instead.

It fell open and he saw how the Dupain-Cheng's records were kept mostly well if only for the slight discrepancies in their accounts. He had pointed them out to Tom who had shook his head. The taller man then shooed Felix over to Sabine who had coincidentally came in to restock their display. Felix pointed out what he had found and Sabine laughed in embarrassment.

The two then spent the rest of the afternoon going through the bakery accounts to make sure everything was tally. Felix even offered some advice on how they could cut costs and increase in revenue. Sabine had been so impressed that when Marinette had come home, she announced that Felix was welcome to join the family anytime, with a playful wink.

Tom had sputtered in shock and shook a spoon threateningly at the confused blond teen. Marinette had turned bright red and pulled Felix along with her up to her room before thoroughly interrogating him. She didn't have time to say much before she noticed the gentle smile tugging at the corners of Felix's lips.

 _Family_ …He liked that.

Marinette stopped talking mid-sentence, reaching out to hold his hand in her much smaller ones.

"You'll always be a part of my family, Felix." she whispered, bright blue eyes staring into his blue-grey ones.

The sincerity of her words had left him breathless and the thought that he would have been accepted by this young woman he had met by chance in a chatroom, well the probability had been unbelievable. This was Marinette, she who embodied all that was good in this world and this wonderful person had taken surly, grumpy Felix Agreste in all his brooding glory and accepted him for who he is without a second thought.

Of course, she had known of what had really happened between Felix and his father. Felix had given her a blow by blow account once Nino and Alya had left for the night. Marinette had ranted angrily, pacing the floor of her room well into the night while Felix watched her with sharp yet tired eyes. It was amazing how she had gotten so riled up for his sake.

 _He wanted to kiss her._

Felix had instead grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap and offered her to marathon the entire season of _Stranger Things_ on Netflix. Marinette had glared up at him and agreed sulkily. She had been trying to get Felix to watch one of her favorite shows for ages and he only agreed now as a bribe to keep her quiet.

Rude. But she accepted the compromise and the teens cuddled and marathoned the entire first season of Stranger Things. Neither of them getting a wink of sleep until the sun was high in the sky.

* * *

It had been a month since Felix had returned to France and Summer had begun. Marinette woke up at the thought of late mornings and long days spent with her best friends. The fact that she would have a substantial amount of free time to actually create some of the designs left her giddy with excitement. Having Felix over at her house was almost a common occurrence with how often the young man came over, so she wasn't surprised when she saw him sitting at her kitchen table helping himself to a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Felix. What brings you here so early?" Marinette asked.

Felix raised a brow at her and glanced at the wall clock.

"Marinette its almost 11.30am. It's not early anymore." He smiled.

After an entire month being away from the stifling and oppressive environment that Felix had grown up in, Marinette was amazed at how open the older teen was now. Spending the time to finally take care of himself emotionally had done the blond wonders as his perpetually gloomy disposition made way for the snarky, quick-witted young man that Marinette had always known for him to be.

"So what are we going to do today? It's the first day of summer vacation!" Marinette gave a bright smile. Her infectious mood making even Felix smile into his cereal. Marinette got a bowl out for herself and took a seat opposite her friend. Felix honestly felt like part of the family, she continued to smile at her blond friend.

"I actually need to visit the library today."

Marinette perked up, out of the house, an air-conditioned room, no parents to coo over Felix every other hour. Sounds great. Felix laughed. Marinette blushed when she realized she had spoken her thought out loud. She hurriedly finished her cereal and went back upstairs to change. The two bid farewell to the Dupain-Cheng parents and made their way to the library.

Arms linked, the two walked in peaceful companionship, Felix carrying both their bags on his other shoulder. Felix guided Marinette and made sure to catch her every time she seemingly tripped on air. They spotted Adrien who had a photo shoot at the park close to Marinette's home. Marinette clutched onto Felix a little bit tighter while Felix called out to his younger brother, both waved to the younger blond who could only stare at their linked arms. Adrien realized he was taking too long to respond and half-heartedly waved back to the pair.

The two looked at each other in silent communication before deciding to ignore Adrien's weird behavior. They waved at him for one last time before turning away from the park and making their way to the library. They had just entered the library, the door closing behind them when the telltale screaming of civilians came from outside the library doors.

Marinette turned terrified eyes to Felix who stared at the closed doors with trepidation. He knew about the Akuma attacks. He knew that Marinette needed to be kept safe. But suddenly he heard "I need to help the people outside," and "Stay inside and get the others to a safe place!" and Marinette was gone.

Gone

She wasn't there anymore.

Where did she go?

"MARINETTE!" He yelled as he burst the doors open in a frantic need to look for his best friend.

He ran out to the pavement when he heard a loud but strangely familiar "Look out!" and felt the body of someone crashing into him. 2 seconds later a white blast of envelopes landed right where he had been standing. Felix groaned at the ache at his side and then felt the weight on his chest scramble to get up. "Need a hand?" Felix opened his bleary eyes and saw Chat Noir holding a hand to help him up.

Felix took the hand in a firm grip, surprised at how easy it was for Chat Noir to pull him up, as if Felix weighed nothing. Which was quite frustrating because he had been trying to gain some weight in the past month that he had been back in France. Felix looked at the leather-clad hero before him. There was just something so familiar about the messy sandy blond hair and the way he smiled. Like something, he had seen so long ago.

"Thank you." Felix nodded in thanks. Chat Noir gaped for a moment before an easy smile stretched across his face. A pang of nostalgia hit Felix straight in his lungs as he struggled to remember. He had seen that smile before. More screaming was heard and Chat Noir was about to run off when Felix caught his arm in a tight grip.

"Please, my friend, Marinette. She's out there somewhere." Felix gasped out. He watched Chat Noir's eyes widen. Alya had mentioned the time Marinette had helped Chat Noir with the Evillustrator incident, apparently Chat Noir and Marinette knew each other now.

Chat Noir searched Felix's eyes and just knew that Marinette had left his brother behind to help the other civilians get out of the range of the Akuma attack. It was such a _Marinette_ thing to do. _Distract the Akuma while waiting for his Lady to arrive._ Working on it right now _Look out for Marinette. Purify the Akuma. Have a serious talk with Marinette for running straight in to danger._ Again. Plan in mind Chat Noir gave a comforting smile to his brother.

"I'll try to keep an eye out for her, _monsieur_." Chat shrugged out of the grip and leaped away back to where he knew the Akuma would be. He arrived at the scene to find Ladybug wrapping the Akumatized victim with the string of her yo-yo. Even in her frustration, his Lady looked beautiful. The look of unrivaled concentration as she tried to subdue the Akumatized victim.

* * *

"Chat, I need a little help here!" She yelled. Chat Noir leaped towards his lady.

The Akuma was a mailman who had one too many complaints on his late deliveries and had been fired that very day. The man had transformed into a larger than life version of a greymail deposit box with his head and limbs sticking out of the sides. With a roar, hundreds of envelopes shot out of the slots of his mailbox body in a horrific destructive blast. He had an angry scowl on his face with razor-sharp teeth. His skin was equally greyed and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. His mailman hat sat proudly on his head a polished metal version of his mailman hat.

"You try delivering to all of Paris while being constantly accosted by Akuma attacks! It's not fair!" He roared breaking free of Ladybug's yo-yo by using it against her and flinging her into the air with brute force alone. "I am _Le Livreur_ and I'll make sure NOBODY WILL GET THEIR MAIL AGAIN"

With a blast of giant envelopes shooting towards him, Chat Noir leaped into the air and tried to stay out of the Le Livreur's range. All the while helping terrified civilians to escape the Akuma's wrath.

"Hey, _Livreur_! You might have been _stamped_ out of work but that doesn't mean you should _letter_ out your frustrations on the innocent!" Chat Noir called out. Hoping to distract the Akuma while buying time for Lady to think up of a plan.

" _Lucky charm!_ " Ladybug cast on a nearby rooftop. The bright pink light signaled the use of her magic not only to Chat Noir but also to Le Livreur who made his way to Ladybug's general direction.

Chat couldn't see what the Ladybug magic had conjured but he heard his Lady order him to be prepared and destroy the Akuma's hat. With a giant roll of tape, Ladybug shot her yo-yo out to a nearby lamppost and swung from the rooftop with ease. She landed next to Chat Noir and ordered him to gather as many of the letters that were on the ground as he could.

Dodging the blasts of envelopes while simultaneously collecting the abandoned ones on the ground, both Ladybug and Chat Noir compiled enough, making a shoving motion with her hands while gesturing towards the mailman, Chat Noir understood what his Lady was trying to tell him.

Both of them ran straight towards _Le Livreur_ with determination in their eyes. In sync, the duo jumped in opposite directions, "Your revenge plan is so amazing i can barely _contain_ myself!" Chat Noir catching the Akuma's attention while Ladybug shot her yo-yo out, swinging around the Akuma and wrapping him with the giant roll of tape. When _Le Livreur_ was adequately secured, they both ran to stuff the slots on the mailbox with the envelopes that they had collected.

" _Cataclysm!_ " Chat Noir yelled out, arm straight in the air as the destructive magic gathered in his palm. Getting a running start he bounded across the road and leaping high into the air. Snatching the hat from _Le Livreur_ 's head. Watching in satisfaction as it immediately began to decay in his grasp. The dark butterfly fluttered out of the remains for only a moment before it was captured and contained in Ladybug's yo-yo and began its purification process.

When the purified Akuma was released back into the sky, Ladybug grabbed the remainder of her roll of tape and tossed it into the air with a loud " _Miraculous Ladybug!_ "

The cleansing magic in the form millions of tiny ladybugs coarsed throughout the city. Righting the damages caused by the Akuma attack. The recently purified victim sat disoriented on the road with a groan. Paramedics were already arriving on the scene so Ladybug turned towards her partner with a smile.

" _Bien joue_ " They shared a victory fist bump. Ladybug was giving Chat Noir one of her smiles. When suddenly the all too familiar 5-minute warning beep came from her earings. "I've gotta go Chat, I'll see you for patrol tonight!" She gave him a quick salute before she shot her yo-yo out and escaped from the scene.

Chat Noir sighed at the retreating figure of his Lady. _Oh, I hate to see her leave but I love to watch her go_. He admired her athletic wiry figure as she swung away into the distance before his own beeping from his ring forced him out of his daze. Chat Noir was free to go wherever he wanted but Adrien still had a photo shoot to complete.

Marinette landed and de-transformed in an alley nearby the library. Only she hadn't been watching when she had landed and failed to notice the figure of her best friend running towards the same alley in an attempt to catch Ladybug to ask about Marinette.

"M-Marinette?" Felix stuttered.

"Fuck."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! If you have more ideas for Akumas do let me know because I'm terrible at this.


	5. Tension

This update appeared pretty fast because I really couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head.

Enjoy and drop me some puns! Akuma ideas are great too!

* * *

"You're Ladybug." Felix stated.

The two were in her room, library all but forgotten. Felix had been carrying her bag around with him the entire time. When Felix had found her in the alley Marinette had immediately paled in fear. Felix could only stare with wide eyes.

His best friend, the one person in the whole world that he trusted the most in the entire world. Had lied to him. Had kept such a huge secret from him. She had rushed into danger and left him behind. Left him behind to worry about her well being. If he had never found out about her identity Felix balked at the thought of Marinette lying to his face about where she had been during the Akuma attack.

"I am." Marinette whispered. She sat on her computer chair while Felix sat stiffly on the chaise. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her greatest secret had been discovered by one of her best friends. After the initial shock, his expression had closed off and he didn't say another word.

Marinette shifted nervously in her seat. Tikki floated next to Marinette, big blue eyes wide and uncertain. It wasn't the first time that one of her chosen's identity had been figured out. It certainly wouldn't be the last. Tikki slowly made her way to the tall blond sitting at the opposite side of the room. Marinette loved this boy, he was like a brother to her that she never had.

"My name is Tikki, I am the God of Creation. I am what gives Marinette the powers to become Ladybug." Felix flinched when the small fairy-thing began to speak. He stared at it in disdain. Marinette would never have gotten into such a dangerous profession if it wasn't for this _God_. The word tasted bitter on his tongue.

"Were you planning on lying to me the entire time. Were you never going to tell me about this other side of you." Felix muttered angrily.

Marinette jumped at the sudden accusations thrown her way. She teared up and looked at her hands on her lap. Tikki floated back to her place next to Marinette. Marinette sighed.

"I didn't tell anybody. It wasn't just you." Marinette whispered. Tears sliding down her cheeks.

Felix stood up suddenly and began pacing the room. His posture bent forward, shoulders hunched as he tried to contain his anger.

"What would happen if you ever get hurt Marinette? When on the line of your so-called _duty_ , you receive grievous injuries that you might never recover from?" Felix questioned. Never stopping his pacing as he shot her angry looks. "I will tell you what would happen. You would have died and nobody would know. Everybody would be none the wiser should you ever perish in battle. These Akuma are dangerous, Marinette. How could you possibly hope to defeat the mastermind behind this entire ordeal and expect to come out unscathed? Were you planning on never telling anybody about your secret alter ego?"

Marinette knew that Felix was worried about her. After losing his mother and never having been told, she knew why Felix was lashing out at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't lose her temper at her best friend. He was only doing what he felt he needed to so that he could keep her protected.

"It would have been worth it." Marinette said. A look of fierce determination in her eyes. She stared up at Felix who had stopped his pacing in shock.

"What?" He gasped out.

"If I ever died in the line of duty, it would have been worth it!" She shouted. She stood up in an attempt to meet Felix at eye level but the difference in height was not something that she could overcome. "I was given a choice when Tikki came to me, and I made it. I love Paris and I love the people here. If dying to protect the people I love is the only way to stop Papillon then I would gladly give mine up in exchange for theirs."

Felix could only stare in disbelief. "You owe these people nothing Marinette! What have they ever done to deserve your protection? Why must it be you who protects this city? There must be plenty of other suitable candidates who could take your place." he rebutted. "This city is beautiful but it would mean nothing to me should you ever perish in battle!" Marinette looked away from her best friend.

This wasn't their first fight and it certainly would not be their last. But the words coming out of Felix's mouth were hurtful. The fact that he was right was stabbing her painfully in the chest. Of course, there were better candidates in Paris for Ladybug. Who was Marinette to stand up against an untold number of potentially excellent Ladybugs? Tikki didn't seem to agree and flew in between the arguing friends.

"Marinette is one of the kindest, most selfless and loyal girls I have met in my many millennia of existence. She is an absolutely wonderful candidate for Ladybug." TIkki tried to explain.

"Felix please, Ladybug is important to me. You wouldn't understand." Marinette pleaded. "You don't have to like it, you don't even have to accept it. I just need you to keep it between us." Her big blue eyes bore into Felix's own. He staggered back, the implications of her request settling heavily on his shoulders.

"You want me to lie?" He cried out. Tears forming in his eyes. "Should you ever perish in battle, I would be the only person who would know what happened to you Marinette. I would never be able to inform your parents about their missing daughter. I would not be able to inform Alya, your best friend, what exactly happened to Marinette." He accused. "You would put me in the same position as my father. To cover up your death simply so that they would still have hope that you would return again one day." He exclaimed angrily. "Except that, I would be the only one who knows, that you will never come back." The tears really did begin to fall then, his voice a hoarse whisper as he fought the emotions warring in his heart.

This was Marinette, courageous and strong Marinette. The embodiment of all that was good and _right_ in Felix's world. She who had stayed by him as he studied late into the night studying for the ever difficult exams. She was the one who comforted him when the nightmares of his mother's passing got too much. She had been the only one who asked him "How are you?" and to actually show him any concern. If she had asked, Felix would have given her the world. But this was something that he couldn't bring himself to go along with.

Marinette had her own tears in her eyes.

"Even if you exposed me and told everybody of my identity, it would put every single person I love in danger! You're already at a higher risk compared to everybody else! Even Alya is safer not knowing my identity and she's running the Ladyblog!" Marinette yelled. "Felix please understand, I want the people I love safe. I want everybody I love to be happy and alive. I want them to be able to live their lives without having the constant fear of Akuma hanging over their heads." Marinette sobbed.

She knew the difficult position she had put her best friend in. He was so distraught, Marinette could see it in the tears falling from his eyes and the hunched shoulders and how he struggled to take in deep even breathes in an attempt to calm down.

"Marinette how could you possible request me to allow you to put yourself in harm's way. You mean the world to me." he whispered. He allowed himself to fall on to the chaise. Marinette walked over to him, sitting on the floor next to his feet. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, holding his shaking hands between her own smaller ones.

"Felix, I promise that I will be as careful as I possibly can, but please." She begged. "Please, I could never give up being Ladybug." Marinette laced Felix's fingers with her own.

"You ask me to step aside and allow you to protect Paris. Yet you do not understand that all that I do, is to protect you." Felix's grip on Marinette's hands tightened.

"Felix, ladybugs are known for their good luck. I will do all I possibly can to keep Marinette safe." Tikki whispered as she sat on top of their clasped hands. Felix stared down at two pairs of big blue eyes. How could he possibly deny anything that Marinette requested of him?

"Alright." His voice barely audible. Large tears landing on their connected hands. "But promise me, _mon cher_. That you will do your best to return home after every fight." He stared into the eyes of his oldest friend. Hoping that she understood how desperately he needed her in his life.

"I promise." Such terrifying words had never been spoken in such a sweet voice.

"And if you ever require assistance, you must never hesitate to come to me," Felix added hastily. "I want to be there should you ever go into arms against Papillon himself." Felix urged. Marinette could only shake her head.

"I won't allow it, Felix. You have to be safe, if you were there you would only be a distraction. A fatal distraction." Marinette argued weakly.

"Fine, however, I want to be informed in all your battle plans. I want to know what exactly is going on. If you ever have to fight another Akuma I want you to contact me immediately so I can provide you with a suitable alibi and offer any support that you require." Felix insisted. If he could not stop her from throwing her life away then he would protect her every step of the way.

" _Merci, oh merci_ Felix!" Marinette jumped on to Felix in a tackle-hug knocking both of them off the chaise. Felix breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sudden impact but he held on to Marinette regardless. If she had asked, Felix Agreste would have given her the world. Now she was asking him to step aside and to allow her to protect it. How could he possibly deny her?

Even a mountain would crumble before Marinette's resolve.

Marinette settled comfortably on top of Felix, letting her head rest on his chest above his heart, listening to its steady beating. She was Ladybug so that she could protect this. Protect the hearts and lives of the people she loves. Protect the hearts of the innocent people of Paris. They all depended on her because she was the only one who could cleanse the Akuma. She wanted Felix and her parents and Alya and all her friends to be able to live in peace.

She wanted a happy future where Adrien realizes her love for him and actually returns those feelings. She wanted to marry him and live her life as a successful fashion designer, have three beautiful children and a hamster. She wanted Adrien to be happy. She wanted Adrien to be happy with her.

Felix closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed by his other senses. The feel of Marinette's weight against him. The sound of her breathing softly into his chest as she clung on to him, hiding her face with her hair. The scent of vanilla and spring flowers that always seemed to follow Marinette wherever she went. The salty taste of his tears on his tongue when he had allowed them to fall.

Marinette was his _everything_ , perhaps she did not love him the same way he was so enamored with her but she was a firm fixture in his life. She had accepted him for who he was and had stood by him regardless of anything that he had thrown at her in an attempt to shake her off.

The two stayed in each other's arms. Content in the fact that they had gotten over the fight. Until a hesitant knocking came from Marinette's window. Marinette shot up and gaped at the familiar masked face of Chat Noir smirking at her window. Marinette got off Felix and climbed the ladder to her loft bed and up the trap door that would lead her to the balcony above her bed.

"Chat? What are you doing here? Did you get tired of slinking in alleys already kitty?" Marinette hastily wiped at her face to remove the dried tears.

" _Meow-ch_ Princess is that how you greet all your guests?" Chat smirked as he watched his Princess climb up to the balcony. He had been shocked to see Marinette and his brother cuddling in the middle of the floor. The ever-present sharp pains made themselves known. Maybe he was falling sick. It was strange, the pains only ever appeared whenever he saw Marinette and Felix together.

"Don't be silly Chat Noir, this particular brand of sass is reserved especially for you." Marinette gave the hero a soft smile. "Did you need something? Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Princess, your friend here asked me to look for you during the attack today. It seems that someone had rushed headlong into danger. Again." Chat Noir's stare clashed heavily with Marinette's own unwavering gaze.

"I would run out of a safe place to help every civilian if I could Chat. You know that." Marinette rebutted. Arms crossing defiantly across her chest. Chat Noir appreciated how her lips formed an adorable pout and the crinkle of her nose as she tried to put an intimidating front.

"I know that I can't stop you, Princess," Chat Noir began, hands up in surrender. "But at least make sure that your friend knows what you're up to. The look he gave me when he realized that you had run straight into danger… Marinette, he really cares about you. You can't just worry people like that." Chat scolded gently. Even though it felt like a lump had appeared in his throat at the thought of Felix being so worried over Marinette.

"I-I'm sorry," Marinette whispered, her arms dropped to her sides and eyes glancing back down towards where Felix was. "I'll promise to be more careful in the future." The taller blond was contemplating whether or not to join the duo up on the balcony. Eventually, he decided to climb the ladder.

"Chat Noir, thank you for always looking out for Marinette." Felix started, stretching an arm out for a handshake. Chat Noir took it in his own and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Felix Agreste, it's an honor to meet one of Paris's greatest heroes." Chat Noir felt his jaw drop before he shook off the surprise and grinned at his brother.

"Chat Noir but I think you already knew that." Chat laughed, giving him a wide grin. Felix blinked at Chat Noir, that nostalgic feeling nagging at the back of his head. He knew that smile.

"I wasn't able to catch her during the battle, but I thought I should drop by and make sure she's ok before I head for patrol." Chat grinned. Marinette squeaked with a look of panic in her eyes and both blonds gave her confused looks.

"I-I uhh forgot that… I have a-uhm homework?" Marinette stuttered uneasily. "Yeah, that's it homework. Yeah, so I really need both of you to skedaddle. You should make your way for patrol Chat Noir!" Marinette started pushing the hero towards the edge of her balcony in an attempt to get him to leave.

"Well uh alright Princess. I guess I gotta go and _skedaddle_ , I should have been there by now. _Cat-ch_ you later!"Chat Noir gave a two finger salute and leaped off the balcony to a nearby rooftop. "You take care of that Ladybug too you hear?" Felix called out. His only response was a joyous laugh echoing as Marinette blushed in embarrassment. She started pushing Felix back towards the hatch to her bedroom ignoring her friend's protests.

"I gotta go for patrol, I'll be back late. You're welcome to stay and wait up for me or you could head home." Marinette began as she carefully made her way down.

"I will head home, _mon cher."_ Felix caught her and gently placed her on the ground when she slipped on the last rung. "Text me when you have returned." He requested with a smile.

"Of course. _Bonne Nuit_ Felix" Marinette waved as the blond collected his things and made his way to leave her room.

" _Bonne Nuit, mon cher_ " Felix called out as he shut the door behind him. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before looking at Tikki.

" _Tikki, transformme moi!_ "

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Do let me know your thoughts in the reviews!


	6. Find Me

Thank you, everyone, who read my previous chapter. This chapter was harder to write but I managed to get it out. Hope you've enjoyed it. Do leave a review if you've enjoyed the story. Leave ideas for puns and Akumas if you can.

* * *

The superhero pair sat next to each other on the railings at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They were high above the masses enjoying the night view. Patrol went smoothly, the city was quiet, the civilians probably recovering from the Akuma attack earlier in the day.

Chat Noir glanced towards his Lady, she sat sullenly. Staring into the distance, eyebrows knitted and a frown on her lips. Chat Noir nudged her gently with his elbow in an attempt to knock her out of her mood.

"What's _bugging_ you Bugaboo?"

"Don't call me Bugaboo." came the automatic reply. Chat Noir smiled as he waited for his Lady to continue. "I'm sorry, Chat" she sighed, her eyes downcast. "I have something to tell you." She looked at him straight in the eye. Chat Noir leaned back and kept his silence. He knew that now wasn't the time to rush his Lady into a conversation.

"Somebody… Found out my identity." She whispered. Eyes never breaking contact with Chat's own green cat eyes. She watched as the widened in shock before the narrowed, an expression that she didn't quite understand. Frustration? Anger?

"W-what happened?" Chat asked cautiously, trying desperately to keep a calm tone.

"I landed in an alley and de-transformed, I wasn't checking properly a-and a civilian… He saw me." She whispered. She looked away when she realized that her eyes were brimming with tears. "I-I didn't know he was there, he ran towards me because he wanted to ask about his friend. But I had already de-transformed when I landed in the alley." She explained, she precariously balanced on the railing as she brought one knee to her chest, hugging it in an attempt to comfort herself.

"My Lady, I- I'm not mad at you." Chat started. He reached out to her when she snapped her head in his direction. Tears sliding down her soft cheeks, she gave him a confused frown. "Y-you're not?"

Chat took a hold of her hand in his, her hand was so small contained in his own, but so powerful, he could almost wrap his entire hand around her clenched fist. The fate of the city below them rested in these tiny hands. How could he possibly have blamed her when it was so obviously an accident.

He knew Ladybug, she would never reveal her identity on purpose, not with how fiercely she guarded it for the past two years. It was just a stroke of bad luck that she got found out. It's been two years since they started their superhero careers. Two years of constant companionship (when in suit) and unwavering trust in each other. Chat Noir would trust his life with Ladybug, believing in her with whatever crazy plans she would come up with to defeat whatever Akuma that appeared.

And Chat Noir knew that Ladybug had the exact same amount of trust placed in him. He knew that the partnership they had between the two of them Ladybug protected her identity so fiercely to make sure that both of them would be safe should they ever met in an unsavory connection with Hawkmoth.

This was _his Lady_. Ladybug who allowed him, pathetic Adrien Agreste who only knew how to do science and look pretty for photos. Ladybug allowed Chat Noir to truly be himself. The confident, pun-loving, all smiles, and witty humor. Living a life away from the strict schedules and unrealistic, suffocating expectations from an overbearing yet distant father.

Being Chat Noir with Ladybug by his side gave him a taste of freedom that Adrien could only dream of. Chat jumped off the railing back onto the platform, pulling Ladybug down to him, she followed his lead and Chat Noir hugged her close.

"My Lady, if it was an accident, then it's nobody's fault. I guess even Ladybug's luck runs out." CHat whispered, not really knowing how to reassure her. He settled with rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You know, I had always wanted you to be the first person I revealed my identity to." Ladybug whisper was so soft that Chat doubted that if he hadn't had his enhanced hearing, he would have missed. "It's not too late." Chat whispered.

Ladybug tensed in his arms, eyes slowly making their way up to his face. Bluebell eyes searching his own.

The unspoken conversation, the tension in the air. Would she really? Would today finally be the day he finds out who the girl behind the mask really was?

Minutes pass, the two of them engaging in silent conversation, Ladybug still wrapped protectively in Chat Noir's arms. The night air was cool but neither of them was affected. Sharing their body warmth with their embrace.

"C-Chat? Do...Do you want to know who I really am?" she questioned, her eyes uncertain.

"More than anything my Lady." Chat Noir whispered reverently "I swore a vow that I would love whoever was under that mask. I never doubted myself."

"Then _find me_ Chaton. Find me and if you're right, I'll allow you to take me on a date." Ladybug giggled while Chat Noir could only gape. Was his Lady serious?

"I'll be needing a couple of clues, My Lady." His grip around her tightened, he would never let this woman go. Never let this opportunity to have her in a more permanent position in his life.

"We've met." Ladybug blurted out. "My civilian self and you, as Chat Noir. We've met." She explained, biting her lips as she looked away. Chat could see the barest trace of a blush from underneath the mask. "I'll be waiting for you _mon Chaton_." Ladybug stepped out of the cocoon of warmth that they had created, the night air biting at her exposed flesh.

"Before you go, My Lady," Chat called out,"Who was the civilian that saw you?" He took a step closer towards her, not willing to let her out of his grasp so soon. Those few minutes when he had her in his arms were far too short.

"It's Felix… Felix Agreste." With that she shot her yo-yo out into the distance and zipped away, flying in the sky with practiced ease. It had been two years, the sensation of flying in the air was almost second nature.

* * *

 _His brother?_

The sharp pains in his chest returned full force, it seemed like his brother was accomplishing things that Adrien never could in the short month that he had returned to Paris. His clenched his fist and stared angrily down at the city. Chat took a deep breath and held it. Releasing it along with the frustration that he felt. It wasn't his brother's fault. It was just the bad luck that came along with his Miraculous.

Taking a few more moments to calm himself, before he started to make his way back home. He allowed himself to run on autopilot. He blinked and realized that he wasn't along the rooftops of the neighborhood of his house. He spotted a familiar balcony in the distance and took a moment before deciding to continue forwards. It was summer vacation, surely his Princess was still awake, he remembered how often she would stay up as she completed her work, be it for school or her own personal sewing projects.

True to form his Princess was sitting on her bed, the lamp on as she read a heavy looking book. He hesitantly knocked on her window, waving when she looked up in shock. Well, it was the second time he was visiting her that night.

He watched as she scrambled out of bed and up her ladder to open the hatch up to the balcony. "Chat Noir? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Can't I check up on my favorite civilian?" He forced a smirk on to his face. Marinette frown deepened as she watched her partner appear to be unaffected. She knew what this was about. She knew it definitely had to be something related to the bomb Ladybug had dropped on him not even half an hour ago.

Marinette squinted at him, searching for something with her bluebell eyes. She gestured her head towards the lounge chair. It was the comfortable corner she had set up, it had a shelter and fairy lights wrapped around it. A small side table next to the lounge chair. Chat sunk into the chair with a sigh. He pulled his legs up to his chest, attempting to make himself as small as possible. Marinette sat at the unoccupied half of the chair.

Marinette sat in silence, allowing Chat Noir time to gather his thoughts. It was the least she could do. Chat didn't need someone to solve all his problems for him. He seemed like the type of person who had a lot of people telling him how to do things. She could sense it in the way he reacted in the early days of their partnership when both of them still hadn't figured just how to work in sync.

Chat would frown and be moody despite saving the day. He would hesitate to follow her orders and when that happened it cost them precious seconds and their odds of winning decrease. So Ladybug did what she did best, she observed and she learned and she adapted. She stopped giving him orders and gave things to do. How he accomplished that task was up to him.

It worked and it contributed to the flawless dynamic that the duo currently shared.

Marinette allowed him to make his own decisions, both as Ladybug and as Marinette. She gave him a problem or task and left it up to him to decide how he would achieve the solution.

"Marinette, I've always been in love with Ladybug." Chat started. "From the first day we worked together and when i first saw her fall on top of me, I thought it was fate." He ignored Marinette's wince and continued on. "We've fought so many Akuma, saved countless of lives. We've always had each other's back."

He looked up to the sky, the moon bright in the sky. The view from Marinette's balcony wasn't the best but you could see the clear night sky with hardly any obstructions.

"Do you know what she means to me, Princess?" Chat asked softly, green eyes stared into blue irises. Marinette shook her slowly, her interest piqued. Chat hardly spoke of his feelings of Ladybug., of why he had fallen for Ladybug in the first place. He spoke of her, he spoke of her amazing skills in the battlefield. He didn't tell Marinette what made him fall for Ladybug.

"She gives me hope." He sighed. "My home life… It's not the best, Princess. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. I'm not allowed to do anything that hasn't already been predetermined into my schedule. I can't even hang out with my friends without submitting a request 3 business days in advance." He clutched himself tighter. "It's tough. My father… He cares about me, I know it. I just wished he showed it in a different way." He felt a small hand on the top of his own clenched fists.

"I used to think that I would be stuck in that house forever, no friends, barely any family. I'd have nothing but my father's legacy to my name." He spat bitterly."When I received my powers, it was like I was finally able to breathe. When I met Ladybug It was like my eyes had finally opened. Here was this girl, terrified out of her mind, with powers she didn't know how to control. And her biggest concern was still the people of Paris." Chat smiled wistfully.

"She understood that being Ladybug was bigger than her. Bigger than her fears. Because she's the only one who could purify the Akuma. I understood that she was bigger than _me_. She took the role of Ladybug like a duck to water. Like a kitten to playing with string." He playfully batted Marinette's pigtails, making the girl smile at him.

"I fell in love." Chat sighed. "She's just a normal girl, like you. Like how I'm just a normal boy. We just happened to have received super powers. Despite all her fears and anxiety, she scraped every single ounce of bravery she had and took the mantle of Ladybug." Chat rested his head on Marinette's hand that still held on to his clenched fist. "I vowed to love that girl behind that mask, Princess. It's been two years but I still do."

Marinette ran her fingers of her free hand into Chat's messy wind-blown hair. She was desperately trying not to blush at Chat's words. He really did love the girl behind the mask.

He really did love _her_.

"I've always thought that I'll never be able to reach Ladybug, Princess." Chat sighed. Marinette could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her hand. "She's like an unattainable dream but tonight… Tonight, she asked me to _find_ her." Chat smiled slightly. "It's like I can almost touch her. The girl behind that mask. I'll introduce myself to her and I just know that we would be the best of friends. We would sync just as well as our civilian selves as we do when we're transformed."

"I'm scared, Marinette." He looked at Marinette with wide green eyes."What if she sees who I really am and we can't get along. What if her civilian self actually hates my civilian self." Chat continued, tears forming in his eyes. "What if my civilian self isn't _good enough_ for her?"

"Oh Chat, don't be silly, if what you've said about how being Chat is the truest version of you, then there's no way Ladybug would hate your civilian self. Or are you saying that you would reject Ladybug's civilian self?" Marinette proded. She scooted closer to the cat, pushing him aside, Chat Noir stretched out and rested his legs on top of Marinette's own.

"Of course not, no matter who her identity is under that mask, I'm confident I would- will love her." Chat argued. "Then I don't see the problem Chat." Marinette replied with a gentle smile. Chat Noir stared at Marinette in wonder before giving her a grin.

"Thank you, Princess." Chat nuzzled her hand before swinging his legs off of Marinette's lap. "It's getting late, this cat's gotta _scat_." He made his way to the edge of the balcony. He let out a gasp of surprise when his arms were full of one of his best friends. Marinette hugged him tight, Chat marveled at the strength she held in her tiny body. A moment later she let go and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Have a good rest Chat. I wish you luck in finding Ladybug."

Marinette watched as Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops into the distance when he was out of sight did she finally make her way back into her room. Pulling her blankets up to her chest, she snuggled in bed and smiled to herself. Her heart fluttering in her chest as she replayed Chat's earnest words.

Watching him be vulnerable in a way he had not let anybody else see him, not even Ladybug knew this side of Chat Noir. Marinette couldn't help but clutch her cat pillow closer to her. Imagining that it was the firm warm body of her partner.

* * *

Leave a review if you've enjoyed this chapter. Leave Akuma ideas and puns if you can.


	7. Domain

Sorry for the long wait!

I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but it ended up better than I expected...

Leave a review and Akuma ideas!

* * *

Marinette was in _trouble_.

It was a regular weekday, her parents were busy attending to the day to day needs of the bakery and she had allowed herself to sleep in after her talk with Chat. Emotionally drained from speaking with both Felix and Chat Noir, two of the most important men in her life.

Marinette was _confused_.

Felix had been with her from the beginning, a strong, silent ( _albeit grumpy_ ) presence in her life. Always there to support her no matter what. He had a way words with how little he spoke them, perhaps it was the fact that the distance between them had shortened, but Felix had been so much more open since returning back to France. It was like rediscovering her best friend all over again.

Adrien taught her that people were not all as they seem. That a first impression wasn't what defines a person. He made the butterflies in her tummy a thundering storm. He had such a sad smile. Marinette knew the loss of his mother must have affected Adrien just as badly as it had affected Felix. She knew how distant and controlling the Agreste patriarch was. Yet Adrien had a certain kindness from the very bottom from his heart that he shared with his few friends.

Chat Noir showed her what a partnership of absolute trust was all about. She would never deny that she trusted Chat Noir with her very life. She hardly knew anything about her partner but he was the one person that she would trust with her life. The one person who she knew would have her back no matter what. He of all people understood their duty as heroes and protectors of their city. He was the one she would go to if she ever needed a quiet night away.

Out of the three men, Marinette could feel her face heating up at the image of the three of them standing in front of her, each of them reaching a hand out to her. Felix's regal air, Adrien's genuine kindness, and Chat's cheery demeanor. Merde. She liked all three of them. How was she supposed to choose?

"What do I do Tikki?" Marinette whined, lying spread eagle on her bed. It was in the middle of the morning, almost noon. Felix would come over soon to join her for lunch as he always did now that it was summer.

"Well Marinette, there's really nothing wrong with having feelings for a few people at once," Tikki said slowly, watching as Marinette groaned and flipped to lie on her stomach.

"That's it Tikki. I have a type. I definitely have a thing for tall blonde men with nice smiles and pretty eyes." Marinette moaned out, her voice muffled by the fact that her mouth was covered by her pillow. Tikki could see that the tip of Marinette's ears was bright red.

" _Mon Dieu_ , what will I do? I can't like _three_ different boys, Tikki" Marinette pushed herself up, supporting herself on her elbows while tucking her pillow under her chin. Tikki floated towards Marinette and tried to give a sympathetic smile. Marinette was not the first of her chosen to have boy troubles and she certainly wouldn't be the last. Tikki knew when Marinette got into one of her moods it would be difficult to snap her out of it and it would be easier to just let Marinette rant it all out.

"Well, at least only Chat Noir has confessed to you!" Tikki tried to lift up her chosen's spirit. Only to wish it had kept those words to itself when it had the chance because now Marinette was blushing red and trying to suffocate herself with her pillow.

"WHY DID I TELL HIM TO FIND ME." Her muffled yelling making Tikki cringe. "Better yet, WHY DID I SAY LADYBUG WOULD LOVE HIS CIVILIAN FORM REGARDLESS." Marinette let out a muffled shriek as she recounted her words from last night.

She couldn't help it. Chat had looked so sad. So devastated. How could her partner possibly believe that she wouldn't like whoever was under his mask? She knew without a doubt that Chat Noir was a kind, selfless, pun-loving dork in his civilian life as well. She knew she would accept whoever it was under the mask into her life like how she had accepted Chat Noir as her partner.

Their partnership and teamwork were based on years of trial and error until they were the dynamic duo that they were today. The situations and challenges that the two of them had been through had strengthened their bond. Both as superheroes and as friends. Marinette had always wanted to reveal her identity to Chat Noir but she knew that she couldn't do it.

If Papillon had ever captured either of them, it would be safer for them if they didn't know each other's identity. Papillon would have no way of getting the information. Keeping Chat Noir, her family and her friends safe had always been Marinette's number one concern when she had taken the mantle of Ladybug.

But imagine how much easier things would be if they did know each other's identity.

Marinette groaned once again. It wasn't the first time that she had weighed the pros and cons of sharing her identity with her partner. And every time she thought about it the more tempting it was.

"I really don't think I should be keeping my identity from him, Tikki," Marinette whispered. Tikki landed and sat next to Marinette's head. "The two of you have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for two years now Marinette, I trust your decisions in battle and I will trust your decision to share this side of the mask with him too." Tikki patted Marinette with a tiny paw.

Deciding that she couldn't mope around forever, Marinette got up and went through the motions to get ready for her day. Today Felix would be joining her and her friends for lunch at a nearby bistro. Marinette and her friends had already planned several activities throughout summer. The thought of meeting up with her friends managed to cheer her up a little, the dark-haired girl smiling to herself as she brushed her teeth.

 _Until she realized Adrien would be there._

She spit out her toothpaste and slammed the bathroom door open, running up the stairs to her room.

She had absolutely nothing to wear.

Throwing her closet doors open Marinette started taking apart the clothes she already had at her disposal and frowned. None of them were actually suitable for a day out in Paris.

Several minutes passed as Marinette scrutinized her wardrobe options when a knocking was heard from the trapdoor to her room. Alya's head popped up with a smile and Marinette could see Felix hovering behind her, his impatience showing clearly on his face.

Marinette smiled, Felix had come a long way from being stoic and expressionless to allowing his emotions to display themselves so freely on his face. Marinette gave herself a mental pat on the back at the progress she had made with her best friend.

"I can't find anything nice to wear!" Marinette whined, clutching a sunflower yellow dress to herself as she turned puppy dog eyes to Alya. Alya only laughed at her best friend's antics. Such a typical Marinette thing to worry about.

"Girl, after how Adrien reacted when he saw how wrapped you are with Felix over here, I'm pretty sure he's starting to realize he has a few feelings for you too." Alya teased, making her way to Marinette's wardrobe. Felix rolled his eyes and made his way to the chaise, already used to Marinette and Alya talking about boys in his presence.

"Alya! No way!" Marinette gasped, dropping the dress haphazardly on the floor.

"Yes, way! You didn't see him! He was glaring daggers at brother dearest over there." Alya smirked, picking up the dress as Marinette blushed a charming shade of pink. Marinette really was adorable.

Alya took one look at the wardrobe and pulled out a pink and white checkered blouse and a pair of light blue jeans. "Here, wear these, they make your legs look good." Alya gave Marinette a once over, studying her friend's figure. "Actually girl, you look pretty fit. Have you been working out without telling me?"

"W-working out? N-no way Alya. It's probably from all the heavy lifting I do for the bakery." Marinette laughed nervously as she snatched the clothes from Alya's hands and went to change. Both girls stared expectantly at Felix and the boy rolled his eyes as he turned to face the other way.

Marinette began to undress, pulling her sleep shirt over her head and yelped in shock when Alya poked her in the sensitive side of her stomach. "Are those ABS?" Alya gasped placing her palm on Marinette's abdomen. "Oh my god, you're RIPPED" Alya continued, feeling up Marinette's body with both hands as the smaller girl tried to escape her best friend's wandering hands.

"Felix look at this! Marinette could probably even lift you up!" Marinette squeaked and tried to cover her torso with her arms as Felix turned to observe the two girls.

Felix frowned to himself, he wasn't that light was he? His appetite had greatly improved since his return to France. He noticed himself filling out more instead of the sallow almost skeletal look he had been sporting while studying abroad.

"Marinette, you should be proud of your body. You are very beautiful." Felix smiled gently at his best friend, trying desperately to force the blush attempting to appear on his cheeks.

" _Mon Dieu_ Felix, TURN AROUND" Marinette yelled, her blush spreading from her face to her chest. Felix abruptly turned when he realized he was staring at Marinette's chest. This time the blush really did appear on his cheeks.

Marinette hurriedly got dressed, mortified beyond belief at Alya's actions, aforementioned friend was laughing at Marinette's misery. Running up the ladder to her loft bed, she scooped Tikki into her purse before pushing both her friends down the hatch, claiming that they were going to be late if they didn't leave right now. Alya cackling all the way at how Felix couldn't really hide the attraction he felt towards Marinette and how Marinette was completely blind to the other boy's affections.

When the trio met Adrien and Nino at the entrance of the metro, Marinette was still pink and Felix was looking anywhere but her. Alya standing in between the two with a wide, cheeky grin. Adrien gave a questioning look towards Marinette who only turned redder and squeaked something about a wardrobe malfunction. Making Alya laugh and Felix to look away in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Resolving to get the full story from Alya later, Adrien took the chance of a distracted Marinette to make his way to her and placing himself on Marinette's side. Alya having gone to greet Nino with a kiss on a cheek, leaving the space she had occupied empty. The group of 5 then made their way to the metro, waiting for the train and eagerly discussing the bistro.

The group pushed two tables together, Marinette sat together on one side, their backs facing the store windows. Nino and Adrien sat across the girls while Felix shared a table with Adrien and Marinette, sitting in between the two. Alya gave Nino knowing looks while texting her boyfriend, telling him exactly what happened earlier in Marinette's room.

Marinette sat flustered between both her best friends while her crush sat opposite her, why did Adrien have to look so dashing today. Why did both Agreste boys have such pretty faces that she couldn't stop thinking about? Occasionally while the group was eating, she and Felix would bump elbows and both of them would retreat abruptly.

Adrien watched the two of his important people interacting and that familiar pain in his chest appeared once again. He gave his brother a look to which his brother determinedly ignored, staring at his pasta as if it had somehow managed to personally offend him.

Alya tried her best to engage the group in conversation but it was difficult with little miss Marinette ' _I got ripped lifting flour_ ' Dupain ' _in the ass_ ' Cheng blushing to the roots of her hair every time Felix even breathed in her direction. She rolled her eyes when Adrien gave her a questioning look and a subtle nod towards the two. Taking out her phone, she sent a quick text to boy wonder.

 **Alya C**

We found out that Marinette is ripped af.

 **Adrien A**

Wait what… is that it? Is that why they're acting funky?

 **Alya C**

First, even I didn't know Marinette had abs. Second, nobody says funky any more sunshine.

 **Adrien A**

But I thought Marinette was really fit, haven't you seen her lift those sacks of flour lying around in the bakery?

Nino gave a questioning look to his girlfriend, tapping his phone with one finger. Alya rolled her eyes, you did that a lot when you're friends with clueless idiots. Adrien watched as Marinette nearly fell off her chair when Felix's arm brushed against hers when he reached out for the salt, wincing at the sight.

 _ **Alya C**_ _added_ _ **Nino L**_ _to the conversation_

 **Alya C**

Please tell your bestie how brother dearest found out about Mari's abs of steel.

 **Nino L**

Dude….

 **Adrien A**

What?

 **Alya C**

/facepalms

 **Nino L**

Dude, you can't see someone's abs unless their shirt was off.

My Bro… you gotta get a clue.

"You saw her without her shirt on? _Frère_ how could you!" Adrien exclaimed giving his brother his best version of an " _I'm disappointed in you and I expected better_ " look their father had perfected over the years.

Marinette squealed in horror, face paling. Bright blue eyes locking with Adrien's own green ones and then she got up and ran off, leaving the group dumbfounded.

Alya glared at boy wonder with the promise of pain he could never imagine before running after her best friend with a frantic cry of "Mari wait!"

"My dude… you messed up big time." Nino gave his best friend a look. Adrien should have known better than to say something so embarrassing in front of Marinette. She had only mellowed out a year after their friendship started. Adrien groaned and slammed his head on to the table. It felt like every time he made a little bit of progress towards a proper friendship with Marinette, he had to put his foot in his mouth and then, goodbye progress.

"Adrien, really... Why did you have to bring it up in front of her." Felix sighed, glancing worriedly at the direction Marinette had run off to. Presumably towards the restrooms. " _Frère_ , please. I'm mortified enough already. Don't rub it in." Adrien groaned, face still planted on the table. The younger blonde suddenly shot up and glared at his elder brother.

"Why were you looking at her without a shirt anyway?" Felix rolled his eyes at his brother. It was obvious Adrien was jealous and grouchy now that Felix had seen Marinette without a shirt on and Adrien had never seen more than the skin of her arms.

It was cute that Marinette dressed more conservatively compared to the rest of Paris at times. Marinette had her own charm.

"She was changing her clothes when Alya started to well… Feel her up, to say the least. Marinette is very fit and Alya prompted me to admire Marinette's physique. That was all." Adrien gave let out a harrumph and crossed his arms.

"Alya did mention that you could do your laundry on Mari's abs." Nino mused. Adrien gasped at his best friend. The image of Marinette with rock-solid abs peeking from a translucent white shirt appeared in his mind and Adrien did his best impression of a tomato right there and then. He glanced at his brother to see the same shade of red dusting his cheeks.

"I think we should refrain from continuing this conversation before Mari catches us and runs... Again. I doubt Alya would appreciate having to capture our wayward friend." Felix coughed into his fist. The boys grimaced at the image of a furious Alya and settled in their seats. Adrien sighed and rested his chin on his palm while he drummed the fingers of his free hand on to the table.

It was an agonizing few minutes before Alya was pulling a red-faced Marinette back towards their table. The group tried their best to pretend that the earlier outburst didn't happen. No one willing to risk Alya's wrath as she placed a protective palm on her best friend's arm.

After lunch, the group made their way to the arcade, the domain of Nino and Marinette who had spent long hours in their childhood years establishing their dominance in the leaderboards.

" _M Lahiffe_ are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Marinette eyed him, giving him a sweet smile. Nino grinned and gave her his own competitive smirk. "Bring it on _Mlle DC_ , I'm going to beat your tiny butt and finally get that 1st place on Pac-man." The two friends raced into the arcade leaving the others behind.

Felix glanced between the two pairs of teenagers and hurried after Marinette. (Not like he was running after her or anything. He simply, speed walked… Very quickly. Because Marinette was tiny and had already managed to escape his field of vision twice in the past 30 seconds) Alya and Adrien followed behind excited to play.

The loud noise, flashing lights and general craziness that comes with any arcade overwhelmed his senses. It was the first time he had ever entered such an _establishment_. Even when he was in boarding school and had the weekends off, he would spend his time studying diligently to maintain his position in the school. Felix was not exaggerating when he claimed that Marinette was his only friend.

After almost 2 hours wasted with Marinette claiming complete dominance over every video game and in the arcade, Nino a close second. Nobody could beat Adrien in Dance Dance Revolution, especially not when he took up the entire machine, fluidly stomping his way across the 8 pads with an unnatural almost feline grace.

Alya surprisingly dominated the leaderboards at all the shooter games, leaving Nino to moan about how only the girls he was close to were good at video games. Felix with his inability to get used to large groups proved that he was the best at 'Whack a Mole' and surprisingly gave Adrien a run for his money on the Dance machine game, despite never having step foot in an arcade before today.

The group collected their tickets and gathered excitedly around the prize counter. Managing to get bags of candy to share between the five of them. In the end, the group walked out feeling accomplished despite their meager winnings. Marinette was being piggybacked by Felix. She had bested him in a one on one air hockey match and her prize was to be carried all the way to the metro. Doing a victory shimmy got Felix to snap at her. Threatening to drop her if she wiggled against his back and no he wouldn't be responsible if Marinette cracked her skull on the sidewalk from the fall.

It appeared that initial awkwardness had disappeared once both of them got in the zone of friendly competition. Suddenly winning was everything and all awkward thoughts of Marinette's abs were forgotten by the group of friends. The train ride back got Marinette dozing off, seated between the Agreste brothers while Alya and Nino sat on the opposite side of the train, facing their friends.

Alya didn't even try to hide her attempts at taking multiple good photos of the three of them. Felix was scrolling through his phone, his arm linked with Marinette while Adrien had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Marinette had leaned on him and was using his shoulder as a pillow. It would have been adorable if her mouth hadn't been wide open and drool was starting to leak from the corner of her lips.

Adrien could feel her soft breathing ghosting his neck and tried his best to not remember the times over the past two years when Marinette had rested against him in a similar fashion. But he had been Chat Noir at the time and the armor on his suit prevented him from feeling Marinette's soft snores against his skin. Marinette had her free hand on her lap and Adrien tried his best to hold back from snatching it into his.

He wanted this to last forever. Marinette had really opened up to him in the past year, a far cry from the stuttering mess she had been when they were 14. He enjoyed today. He enjoyed all the times he spent with her. Her dazzling smile and bright eyes. She laughed at his jokes and gave him that pretty blush whenever he sent her a particularly charming smile.

It hurt that she was more comfortable to show her sassy, snarky and witty side to Chat Noir and not to Adrien, considering she had known both boys for about the same amount of time. Adrien sighed, letting his and Marinette's thighs touch.

Any attention she spared him, Adrien lapped at it like a dying man. He wanted all her attention. It was stupid considering just yesterday he had been proclaiming his love for his Lady to the very girl next to him. It seemed that Adrien had a type. Strong confident women, who stood up for justice with dark hair, bright blue eyes and soft smiles.

It was almost like Marinette and his Lady was the same person.

 _Of course they weren't_ , Adrien scoffed at the thought. Marinette actually cared about Chat Noir, asking him how his day had gone. Feeding him, listening to him. She had been the strong emotional pillar of support that Adrien had associated with as what siblings should be.

Ladybug… she gave him the freedom to fly wherever his heart wanted.

Marinette kept him grounded. She was the home that he would return to because he knew that she would always be there for him.

Maybe he was feeling the pains in his chest because Marinette had accepted Felix so easily, no uneasy stuttering or awkward eye contact. It was amazing how his little Princess had been able to bring his elder brother out of his shell.

Adrien felt like he was talking to a whole new person. The boy he would visit during summer holidays and the boy who would go toe to toe with Marinette at air hockey seemed like two entirely different people.

School Felix was withdrawn and quiet, never speaking his mind. Always calculative and always wary of others. Never allowing anybody except for mother and Adrien to touch him. This Felix, the Felix who had been under the tender loving care of Marinette, he had blossomed into the quick witted, independent young man that Adrien knew he had always had the potential to me.

Marinette just brought out the best in everybody.

Felix laced his fingers with Marinette's, not minding the warmth. It was comfortable. He had his best friend back in his life and it was a blessing that he thanked God for every day. Every single day in the dreary, plain and lonely dorm room, he had given all his thanks to all his lucky stars for allowing Marinette to enter his life.

A whirlwind of emotions and comfort. She was everything that he was missing while he was away. She brought colour with her designs and projects into the dreary plain cream walls of his dorm room. Her chatter filled up the uncomfortable and suffocating silence. He was always alone. He didn't have any friends.

Perhaps Marinette could not understand the theories and studies that he pursued but she tried her best to ask questions. Questions that Felix would never have thought about and allowed him to look at his work in a new perspective.

Marinette entered his world with a shy smile and a quiet greeting. But she had taken over it like a storm of cherry blossoms. Beautiful, delicate and incredibly moving. Bringing colour and life into his dreary days of constant studying and overwhelming pressure to excel.

But it was clear that Marinette had strong feelings for Adrien. It was also plainly obvious that Adrien held affections for Marinette. Felix could feel his heart constrict. Would Marinette prefer to spend her time with his brother instead?

It hurt.

The very idea that Marinette would one day leave him for somebody who was better suited for her made his heart clench painfully. He turned to observe his sleeping friend. Marinette really was beautiful. She was growing into her features, she had been all soft curves and chubby cheeks at the age of 12. Now her facial features were more defined. He could count every individual eyelash, the curve of her button nose. The steady rise and fall of her chest as she snoozed.

He felt his cheeks burn at the memory of Marinette in only her bra and sleep pants invaded his mind. She had been blushing a delightful shade of red that had spread all the way to her chest. Her attempts at hiding her body from him had pressed her chest closer and created a delicious image of a modest cleavage.

Felix looked away abruptly. Covering his face with his free hand and faked a cough. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts of his best friend. She would drop kick him into next Thursday if she ever found out.

Felix sighed. He loved Marinette more than anything and he did not want to ruin the two of them shared. It was clear that Marinette thought of him as nothing more than a friend. A brother figure at most. She would laugh with him, share her woes with him and shed tears on his behalf. But he would never hold her heart.

Felix sighed. Eyes wandering back to their intertwined fingers.

He would treasure all the moments he had with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave me puns and akuma ideas!


	8. Water Park Part 1

I imagined that both girls wouldn't be very well off and would rather save on swimsuit expenses.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Marinette would spend her summer holidays with her four friends. Between helping out at the bakery and giving her attention to all her other responsibilities, Marinette wanted a rest day. So of course when Adrien invited the group to the water park, Marinette had squeaked out a definite yes before she could chicken out. She stared at the screen of her phone slightly dumbfounded.

Tikki watched in silent contemplation as her chosen turned a brilliant shade of pink that rivaled her bedroom walls.

Felix was seated in front of her computer, learning how to play UMS3, a look of concentration on his face, his eyebrows pinched together the only indication of his frustration. Marinette's high score sat tauntingly at the top of the start screen. His own hadn't even appeared in the top 10. Between Adrien, Nino and Max, Felix had a long way to go before he could even enter his name into the scoreboards.

Marinette had sat next to him, quietly giving him helpful tips. Felix wasn't very good at the game, but he was improving at the very least. He turned when he heard Marinette hang up the call, wincing as his character got crushed by the PC enemy.

"Adrien invited us out to the water park" Marinette mused out loud. Felix appreciated how her blush stood out on her pale skin. "Alright, so we are going, right?" He prodded her leg with his controller. Marinette had that dreamy look in her eyes again. Felix tried not to let the jealousy eat at him.

Adrien still did not know about Marinette's feelings so it gave Felix the opportunity to commit everything about Marinette to memory. Felix had an eidetic memory and he appreciated his occasionally cursed talent.

"I don't have a swimsuit!" Marinette squeaked. Her hand covering her cheeks in horror. Felix rolled his eyes at Marinette's antics. "Would you like to make a new swimsuit or would you prefer to purchase one?" Felix questioned, setting the controller on the desk. It was obvious that they would not continue their game.

"I need to call Alya!" Marinette stood up and had her phone pressed against her ear in 5 seconds flat, making her way to her closet. Soon Felix heard the two girls conversing and making plans to pick out new swimsuits. Felix gathered his things. Marinette always did get a little too self-absorbed when it came to three things. Being Ladybug, Adrien and Fashion.

Felix learned that Chat Noir was a very big part of Ladybug and subsequently Marinette's life. He would notice the black-clad hero leaping his way to Marinette's balcony after Felix had left for the night. Almost as if the hero had been waiting for Felix to leave before making his way to Marinette balcony.

Marinette would always be on the balcony, waving Felix goodbye and welcoming Chat Noir not 5 minutes later.

Maybe Chat Noir had a thing for Marinette. Yet all the tabloids and even the Ladyblog wholeheartedly reported Chat Noir's fascination and interest in Ladybug. Except Felix knew who Ladybug was and it was discerning how Marinette seemed to attract blondes to her like flies to honey.

Of course, Felix had questioned the dark-haired girl, "Chat flirts with all the civilians like that Felix. I may be the only one who he visits so often but we're friends. I did help him with Evillustrator remember? He comes over for Christmas and Thanksgiving too." Marinette had defended the hero as if she were talking about a stray cat that had taken a liking to her.

He supposed Chat Noir was a little bit like a stray cat. Honestly, he would have put Marinette through an inquisition, but such methods would make her upset and irritable.

An irritated Marinette meant that Felix would be banned from her room for an indefinite amount of time and have her parents giving sad looks at the locked out blond.

Marinette had creative ideas for punishments, and Felix had learned it the hard way when he had been caught snooping.

It was not his fault Marinette left her diary lying out in the open for practically anybody to see. Felix groaned as he remembered that the following 29 hours had been almost torturous as Marinette refused to even look at him.

It had definitely been worth it to know that Marinette thought of him to be cool and suave. Very debonair. With pretty eyes. He had teased her relentlessly and enjoyed the blush that Marinette carried for the rest of the day.

"Do you want to go shopping with us?" Marinette questioned, breaking Felix out of his thoughts.

Spend an unspecified amount of time in the presence of two overly excited girls while they gushed about swimwear. Or he could finally read that interesting insect encyclopedia that he had bought online the other day.

"No, you go. I'll head home and get a head start on my reading."

"If you're sure?" Felix felt his heart flutter at Marinette's concerned expression. It was nice to know that she thought so highly of him. He had replied, not really realizing that he had been staring at Marinette's lips. Distracted, he had almost fallen out of his chair, instead, he had managed to catch himself and only stumbled. Slightly.

An Agreste was nothing if not perfection.

Marinette never cared if he was perfect. He could be himself around her and it was liberating. Marinette had no expectations that she placed on him, other than to be a good friend.

He bid his goodbyes to Marinette, hugging her close to his body memorizing the feel of her body next to his. He loved how Marinette had to stand on her tiptoes just so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Felix felt safe, here in Marinette's room. In Marinette's arms. Safe in her embrace where nothing else was important except for the two of them and their moment. Before the moment was broken and Felix had to reluctantly remove himself from her person and with a heavy heart climbed down the stairs from Marinette's room. Exchanging greetings with Tom and Sabine, Felix left the comfortable home, looking up to the rooftop of the building to see Marinette at the railings, waving goodbye.

The day before the planned outing to the water park, Felix realized that he did not have a swimsuit. He phoned his younger brother, impatiently tapping his fingers against the armchair as the phone continued to ring.

His brother answered eventually and the two agreed that Felix could just borrow one of Adrien's boardshorts. It wasn't like Adrien had none to spare. Over the years he had collected quite a few from Gabriel's collection. Felix, on the other hand, had only been to the beach only a handful number of times. None of them involved him getting in the water.

The next day, the brothers met a little bit earlier just so that Adrien could pass his brother the shorts. Adrien had chosen a deep blue and light grey pattern for his brother and an orange and pale yellow pair for himself. He had wanted to wear the black and green one that was a representation of his Chat Noir side but thought against it.

Also, Plagg would most likely throw a fit about having anything representing Chat Noir being submerged in a body of water. Bath time for the kwami was nothing short of a disaster zone. Also the absolutely foul mood Plagg would be in every time they fought a water-based Akuma.

He had overheard Marinette referring to him as Sunshine Boy and thought that the pair he picked was quite fitting. The brothers headed to the entrance to wait for the others. Nino was next to arrive, carrying a backpack and iconic hat on his head.

"Dudes, I'm really glad you invited me. Summer has been totally killer. I can't wait!" Nino and Adrien did their signature fist bump, which included several rounds of hand smacking, a bro hug, and finger guns, while Felix observed their interaction with interest. He should have one with Marinette.

While Adrien and Nino conversed about the many adrenaline rides the park featured. Felix kept his eyes on his phone, texting Marinette.

 **Chat Chanceux**

You are late Mari.

 **M. D-C**

I know! I'm sorry! OAO

Patrol ended late last night

And I couldn't sleep

I tried to make some adjustments to my swimsuit

But it didn't look as great

So I took everything out

And I lost track of time

It was really late when I went to bed

So I overslept

I'm sorry Chat.

D:

Adrien got distracted from his conversation with Nino when he heard the constant beeping from Felix's direction. His brother was texting someone. Probably Marinette. Adrien frowned but refused to acknowledge the fact that Marinette was more comfortable spamming his brother rather than him.

Felix noted the quiet huff from Adrien with a smile. Of course, his brother was jealous. Just another thing to subtly hold over his brother's head.

 **Chat Chanceux**

Is Alya with you?

 **M. D-C**

She is, she came to pick me up like 25 minutes ago

We should get there in about 10?

Is Adrien there?

 **Chat Chanceux**

The three of us are waiting for you at the entrance. Adrien has already collected the tickets.

Felix huffed. Marinette's perpetual tardiness was endearing if only she hadn't been gallivanting across the Parisian rooftops at God Knows o'clock. He had reluctantly accepted that Marinette had a duty to this city by taking the role of Ladybug but honestly, she didn't have to try that hard.

"I mean, I had a late night, so I guess I'm kinda tired?" Felix turned to face his brother with a curious expression. "You had a late night too?" Felix questioned. "Uhm yeah? I had Chinese homework to do. There was also a really interesting physics study that's been recently published and I couldn't resist staying up." Felix frowned at his brother's lying.

What are the odds that both Marinette and Adrien were dead tired and had slept late the day before the meetup? Especially when yesterday had been a patrol night for the both of them. The odds are _suspiciously_ high.

Adrien glanced nervously between his brother and Nino, hoping that he hadn't just messed up big time. God, Ladybug would kill him if his brother ever found out his secret identity.

But he already knows hers. A traitorous voice whispered at the back of his head.

It sounded a lot like Chloe. When the two had been younger and it felt like it was them against the world. Chloe's mom had walked out of her life when she was 7, citing that being a politician's wife wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Leaving Chloe and Andre to fend for themselves.

A couple of years after she had left, Andre had been elected Mayor. Chloe who had been abandoned by her mother had now been pushed aside as her Father took up the mantle of Mayor. Work was now a higher priority compared to the well being of his only daughter.

His daughter who looked so much like her mother, that it made his heart clench painfully every time he saw Chloe even a little upset. The simple solution to that problem was to avoid seeing her upset face. If it meant not seeing her as often as he would have liked, Andre had no qualms against watching his daughter scrunch up her face in frustration.

 _The exact same way his ex-wife would whenever he did something wrong_. That scowl still haunted his dreams.

Adrien definitely knew what having an absent father who overcompensated with money felt like.

It was unfair that his brother had found out who Ladybug was outside of the mask when Chat had been waiting for a solid two years. Adrien wasn't pouting but it the situation where he could do nothing bothered him more than he would like to admit.

Adrien couldn't even question his brother without raising any suspicions. Adrien would have no clue that Felix knew about Ladybug. Chat Noir wouldn't visit Felix without good reason. Interrogating his brother for the identity or even begging for hints would have been seen as a betrayal in Ladybug's eyes. ( _And really, it was beneath him to beg, especially not when he was raised to the strict belief that the Agrestes would beg for nothing._ )

Felix was just about to open his mouth again, no doubt wanting to interrogate him when he heard the familiar yelling of Alya from a distance. Adrien let out a sigh of relief at the crisis averted.

The three of them turned their heads towards the general direction of the loud yelling. Alya was a vision in orange, with her tank top and shorts. Adrien saw that sappy smile on Nino's face appears.

Marinette was behind Alya, her best friend was pulling her by the arm and making her run. Marinette was wearing a pale blue sundress, carrying an oversized tote bag off one shoulder.

"Sorry, we're late!" Alya breathed out when they finally reached the group. Marinette waved at him and gave him a shy "hi!" before her attention was quickly gone from him, focusing instead to the left of him. Where Felix was standing.

That familiar pain in his chest was back.

Marinette immediately went to Felix and reached up to hug him. Adrien frowned. Why didn't he get a hug? He continued to observe the two while they talked in hushed whispers. Marinette even did a twirl to show off her dress to his brother. Adrien's frown deepened.

Felix must have complimented her because Marinette was blushing that pretty shade of pink and giving Felix one of her bright smiles. Deciding that the two had enough alone time, Adrien stepped up to them.

"That's a beautiful dress Pr- uh Marinette." Adrien choked. Perhaps being Chat had made him a little bit too complacent. Marinette had stared at him with wide eyes before her entire turned bright red.

"Th-thank you! You too! I mean you're beautiful. I mean you're not beautiful because you're a man. I mean. You can be a beautiful man if you want. I- uh- urgh." Marinette stammered. "I-I- I'm uh, what I meant to say was, THANK YOU!" Immediately covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to save herself from further embarrassment.

Felix placed his hand at the small of Marinette's back and lead her away from Adrien. "Since we are all here, let us go in. Yes?" Gently brushing past Adrien as he ushered Nino and Alya towards the entrance. Right… the tickets were with him. Adrien jogged to catch up with the group and gave the ticket attendant a winning smile as he passed her the tickets.

20 minutes later, Adrien had gone from hot and sweaty from the summer heat to hot and tongue-tied as he watched Marinette exit the changing rooms with Alya in tow. He could hear Nino choke on his spit, his best friend wearing a pair of forest green swim trunks.

Marinette was wearing _his_ colors.

She was in a cute black and green one piece. It had the top tied behind her neck and short ruffled skirt that covered absolutely nothing. The dip in fabric, resting midway down her torso, exposed most of Marinette's chest and the soft mound of creamy flesh made Adrien's ears burn.

Legs.

That was the only word running through Adrien's head when he saw her walking towards him. Conveniently forgetting Nino and Felix standing right next to him. Nino gave an appreciate whistle to Alya who was decked in a Ladybug themed bikini.

Marinette was almost half a head shorter than he was but she had really long legs and every inch of soft pale skin was out for the world to see. Adrien let out a squeak and tried to keep his eyes from hungrily devouring every smooth curve that Marinette had presented to him.

Him and every other hot-blooded male with working eyes in the water park.

 _Alright Mari, just like we planned!_

 _God Alya I'm dying of embarrassment here._

Alya nudged Marinette roughly with her elbow and gave her best friend her best "don't mess with me" look.

Marinette dropped her towel and she bent round to pick it up. GIving Adrien (and Felix) an almost perfect view of her tuckus.

 _Shut up girl he's looking at you!_

 _Eeep!_

Adrien needed oxygen stat because suddenly he couldn't breathe. All the blood in his body had rushed to his other head. Pressing his legs together to avoid any embarrassing boners. Willing himself to calm down.

 _There was a bright green paw print right smack down the middle on the fabric covering her butt._

Marinette turned away to talk to Alya and Adrien's breath got caught in his throat. The swimsuit had a really low cut back and Adrien's eyes raked across every inch of exposed flesh. He desperately tried to commit to memory every freckle, how the muscle tensed and eased as Marinette moved.

Adrien asked her to turn for him and let him see the back.

The back was embarrassingly low, exposing most of her skin and had a cute green ribbon that rested just above the swell of her butt, she hadn't wanted to get it, " it's exposing too much Alya!" but Alya had argued with "It's a swimsuit, Mari! They're not supposed to cover much!" and honestly it was either this or the Ladybug bikini and Marinette was not in the mental capacity to go through another situation regarding her abs.

There were bells attached to the end of the strings that held the top of Marinette's swimsuit. The bells rested right between her shoulder blades and Adrien wanted to run his hands down the smooth expense of skin that was just within reach.

The bells didn't make any sound so he assumed that Marinette had removed the balls inside somehow.

Felix knocked his brother in the head. Appalled at his behavior. "Stop staring!" he hissed.

Right, right he was going to make Marinette uncomfortable if he didn't stop staring. Go away, dirty thoughts! Marinette deserved better than hormone driven thoughts of how great her legs looked and how much greater they would be wrapped around him.

Adrien shook his head in an attempt to control his thoughts and complemented Marinette with her excellent choice of swimwear. Marinette had merely blushed before Alya jumped in and teased her friend. The pair of swimwear came in both Ladybug and Chat Noir designs and Marinette had made her choice based on her favorite hero.

"Chat Noir is your favorite?" Adrien perked up, giving Marinette a wide grin.

Marinette was about to die. Not only was Adrien topless, (giving her an excellent view of that coveted supermodel body) he was beaming that honest to god smile at her.

Did modeling really require that much muscle definition? Marinette didn't remember having seen many models with such a beefed-up physique like Adrien's.

Marinette pushed the thoughts away, Adrien had fencing and basketball practice. He probably knew some sort of martial arts at the same time, knowing how paranoid his father was.

It was inevitable for Adrien to be muscular.

Hmm… that physique reminded her of someone… But the name danced at the very tip of her tongue. Just out of her grasp. Until Adrien smiled at her (again) and the memory of the name jumped off her tongue and was never to be seen again.

 _My crops have prospered, my skin has cleared. Marinette could die right now and have no regrets in the world._

The swimsuits had been on sale, with a one for one promotion that neither girl could resist. So really, Marinette had no choice and she wouldn't look good in a bikini anyways.

Curse these superpowers and the constant Akuma fighting to make Marinette fit enough to bench press Felix. (She had lifted Felix across her shoulders in a fireman carry once as a dare from Tikki, so she could probably bench press the elder Agreste brother no problem)

Adrien took a deep inhale when Marinette was turning her head slightly to give him this expectant look with pretty blue eyes.

Oh shit, he was screwed.

 _Adrien had a crush on Marinette._

Adrien who had also confessed to being in love with Ladybug to Marinette not two weeks ago.

Adrien groaned and Marinette gave him a hurt look.

Adrien, of course, didn't notice anything. Until he got a smack on his arm by a glaring Alya. Adrien turned towards Marinette, an apology forming in his head when he realized she had already walked away with Felix and Nino. Her shoulders slumped and she looked a little dejected.

Did he not reply to Marinette?

Of course, he hadn't. _Shitshitshitshit_

"Apologise." Alya hissed before turning away and stalking after her best friend. "Don't ruin this day for her Agreste. Or you're never gonna see sunshine again." The threat heavy in the air while Adrian could only stare helplessly. Did Alya just glance down to his crotch? She wasn't serious was she?

Plagg's muffled laughter could be heard from the pocket of his boardshorts. "You really messed that one up kid." the kwami snickered. Adrien wrung his towel in his hands as he slowly followed after his friends and brother. .

"Shut up Plagg." Adrien groaned. "Sure, sure. I'll just remind you about your gaping fish mouth later when we're alone." Plagg snickered. Adrien massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand to ease his frustrations.

Ok, step one apologize to Marinette. Step two, tell her that she's absolutely mesmerizing in that Chat Noir swimsuit. Step three, enjoy the rest of the day and try to get on as many rides with Marinette as possible.

Plan in mind, Adrien gave his best model walk to boost his confidence. God knew he needed it before he lost his head in front of Marinette.

* * *

Leave puns in the reviews and Akuma ideas!

I'm very grateful for all my reviewers! I read all of them and I appreciate the kind words.

Hope you've had a good read!


	9. Water Park Part 2

This is my longest chapter yet. I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and puns!

* * *

"Look at this sweetie." Tom gestured to his wife. The two of them were at the cashier, enjoying the quiet time between the rush hours.

Tom held out a photo of a tiny 4-year-old Marinette. She looked upset, her face scrunched up and eyes watery. She was in a leotard and her hair was in a tight bun. Her tiny hand clutched tightly around Sabine's.

"Marinette's first gymnastics lesson." Sabine whispered, nostalgia washing over her.

Marinette had been begging to go for lessons as soon as she saw a cartoon on tv and Tom and Sabine finally relented after her birthday. But now that she was in front of the frankly intimidating looking academy, Marinette was scared and shy and had refused to climb the large flight of stairs to the academy.

Eventually, Tom had to carry Marinette into the dance studio, like a giant standing amongst other teeny tiny 4-year-olds. It was there that she met a fellow terrified boy with dark skin and big amber eyes. The Lahiffe parents standing at the side, amused. Watching over their son, the Dupain-Cheng pair went up to them and struck up a conversation.

Nino and Marinette became fast friends. Both of them doing the exercises together. Nino and Marinette quickly became buddies. The two took gymnastics lessons for a couple of years before deciding that it really wasn't their thing.

Marinette preferred to draw the costumes and pretty performance leotards in crayons all over her walls. Nino started getting into other genres of music. The two remained fast friends but ultimately lost the closeness that they once shared.

Sabine and Tom flipped through the various photo albums they kept of their daughter. Sabine's pregnancy had been a difficult one, almost miscarrying Marinette on two different occasions.

But little Marinette had always been a fighter.

She had been born 3 weeks early, smaller than anticipated. But healthy lungs letting out loud cries as she was delivered safely. Tom and Sabine agreed that even though they had wanted a large family, the fact that they had almost lost Marinette twice had been too stressful and the doctors had advised that if the couple tried again, it wasn't just the baby that would be at risk.

Marinette was raised with tender love and care, her parents doting on her like the precious bundle she had always been in their eyes. They watched their daughter slowly growing, a splitting image of Sabine but with Tom's cheery disposition.

Including his penchant for stuttering and illogical rambling.

And a fire burning deep in her that was entirely Marinette. They had chosen her name well. Marinette rose to all the challenges that she faced. Even before her birth. Tom and Sabine couldn't be prouder.

When they had realized that their baby girl was leaping and swinging her way through Paris with a magic yo-yo, with only a spotted costume and a bright black and red mask for protection, they had worried.

Well, worrying was an understatement. Tom had been terrified out of his mind. That was his baby girl. His bundle of joy. The perfect combination of him and his wife.

Sabine had her own worries but Marinette had taken up the identity of Ladybug without telling them, Sabine had no way of stopping her.

Marinette was old enough to make her own decisions. Old enough to take up her own responsibilities. However, Tom just couldn't stop worrying. He would pace the floor of their bedroom, news playing in the background while Sabine scrolled the Ladyblog for updates.

Sabine was worried for their daughter but Tom could never shake off the uncertainty and fear he felt every time Marinette disappeared and Ladybug would appear at the scene to save the day.

They were the same person.

The same fire.

The same confidence.

The same bright twinkle in her eyes when presented with a problem.

The same fight and ability to rise to any challenge.

There was no mistaking the two. Tom and Sabine could recognize their daughter a mile away, spotted costume and all.

She was going to get herself killed.

But a month passed, then two months. When six months passed and Tom finally stopped flinching when he heard his daughter landing on their rooftop. Until the heavy uncertain landings became silent with practiced ease. Tom and Sabine would never stop worrying over their only child but at least now they could breathe easy knowing that _she_ knew what she was doing.

Then she started getting visits from Chat Noir, not that Tom had ever seen the cat on his daughter's balcony. But who else would swing around Paris in the dead of night? Tom hadn't been too happy with some strange boy visiting his precious daughter in the middle of the night. But Chat Noir was also his daughter's partner.

He wasn't blind, he knew how much the boy risked to keep his daughter safe during battle. There were enough videos on the Ladyblog where Chat had taken a hit for Ladybug. Tom reluctantly allowed it with a scowl that had made Sabine laugh.

Their daughter being Ladybug hadn't stopped them from loving her any less. They saw first hand how she placed herself for the people of Paris. They could not be more proud. If they had noticed her unexplainable absence, they kept it quiet.

They tried their best to give their daughter an alibi anytime there was an Akuma attack during school hours. Gave her the chance to sleep in after coming back late from patrol.

She was their daughter. They would do anything to support her. The made sure there were always cookies in the kitchen after they realized that their supply depleted considerably after Ladybug saved the day. They kept some cheese bread on standby after Chat Noir started visiting. They kept the first aid kit fully stocked, above and beyond what a normal kit would hold.

Their daughter may have felt like she couldn't turn to her parents for help, in a frankly foolish attempt at keeping them safe, but they would help her in any way that they could.

"She's gotten so big now." Tom whispered. Tracing the image of his tiny daughter in her tiny graduation cap. Graduating from kindergarten had been a very emotional event for Marinette. She was devastated at the thought of being separated from her friends. Marinette had taken a particular liking to a girl even smaller than her, Rose, who had big blue eyes and pale blonde hair.

It seemed that Marinette would shed tears more often than not, but she got over those feelings of sadness quickly enough when Rose promised to be her friend for always and always.

Now Rose was in the same school as both Marinette and Nino in Lycée.

Time seemed to fly past, it felt like it was only yesterday Marinette was telling her parents about her pen-pal project. Like it was only last week when she fell off her bike and scraped her knee and lost a tooth. Hadn't it been last month, when she waddled into the living room with a big toothless grin and cookie in hand? Two months since she was just placed in his hands, barely the size of his forearm. A tuft of dark hair, red-faced, chubby cheeks, and pouty lips.

He loved the two girls in his life so much. They were his entire world.

Sabine placed a hand over her husband's. Linking their arms together, resting her head against his chest. She loved her family and there was nothing that she wouldn't do to protect them.

The bell to the entrance rang and the couple was startled out of their reverie. Bustling back to work, the couple smiled to each other. Sabine greeting their customer with a smile. Marinette couldn't tell them about her activities but they would make sure that there was a home that she could return to.

Said daughter was having the time of her life. There was a new ride at the waterpark, it was like a zip line where you had to hold on to and dismount by letting go of a metal bar. Diving into a deep pool of water below. The queue wasn't as long as the other rides.

Not many people were brave enough to experience an almost 3-floor free fall into the frigid waters below, Alya being one of them. Marinette was practically vibrating in excitement, shifting in place as she waited for her turn.

She and Adrien were proving to be the masters of the game. Leaping through the streets of Paris was great practice for this particular attraction. Not that either of them knew that.

Alya had been first, being scared was never her thing. She swallowed her nervousness and screamed her entire way down. Letting go of the handlebar, her legs straight out under her, she landed with a loud splash.

Marinette had looked on with eager eyes, body almost buzzing. Felix hadn't wanted to join them stating that he had zero ability to do any tricks and stayed behind to take care of their belongings.

The group had rented a couple of lockers to keep their bags, so Felix only had to take care of their seats (as well as Nino's and Alya's glasses). They left their towels haphazardly on the free to use lounge chairs that had been strategically placed throughout the park.

Felix had an excellent view of the dismount pool, watching the tiny speck that was Marinette probably 3 to 4 floors above ground. He could sense her bouncing from excitement from his comfortable position in the shade.

Tikki was curled up in Marinette's towel, hidden from view by Felix. The tiny god watching her charge with large eyes. You could feel the tiny thing staring at her charge with concern.

Felix noticed the tiny being's concern. Patting it gently with his free hand, he reassured it with a gentle smile.

"Marinette will be ok." Tikki blinked big eyes at Felix and gave him a wide smile, nodding in agreement.

After Nino had whooped as he zipped down the line and cannonballed into the pool with a splash bigger than Alya's, Felix could see Adrien preparing himself. His brother rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Waiting for the bar to be recalled back to the top of the tower like building that he and Marinette were at.

Felix watched as Adrien tried to gesture for Marinette to go first. Marinette had shaken her head, pigtails bouncing as she held her hands up in defense. Adrien tilted his head to the side, Marinette crossed her arms. Ah, his brother had challenged Marinette.

Marinette placed one hand on a jutted hip and raised an arm to gesture the waiting handlebar. Adrien took a step back before giving her finger guns. Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Adrien flushed red, probably from seeing Marinette's boobs being pressed together so deliciously. Felix frowned. No. There was no need to be jealous. Adrien had yet to realize his feelings for the dark-haired girl.

As long as Felix played his cards right, Adrien wouldn't be the one walking home with Marinette on his arm.

As Adrien was about to climb up to catch the bar, Alya came panting up to them, having run up the stairs in an adrenaline-fueled rush. The girls high fived and Marinette congratulated her friend for her brave attempt.

Adrien felt a sudden urge to show off. So he turned his back to the pool, eyes locking with Marinette's as he used his considerable strength as an undercover superhero and pushed off of the platform. With the momentum he had created, eyes never leaving Marinette's he managed to do a flip in mid-air before tucking his body into a tight cannonball.

Marinette's jaw dropped as she stared after her blond friend. That was a good attempt. But Marinette knew she could do better.

When he resurfaced, he saw that Nino had joined the girls at the top. Pushing his wet hair from his face, he looked up towards the tower. Wanting to see Marinette's reaction.

He could hear his best friend hollering and cheer from the top of the tower, Alya joined him just as loud. His eyes searched for Marinette who was already waiting at the platform, waiting for the bar and she gave him a smirk.

Nobody challenged Marinette without being seriously owned.

Taking a slight running start, Marinette sailed through the air with practiced ease. Releasing the bar she did a front flip, coming out of the flip she straightened her legs and arms hugging herself.

Was she going to do a belly-flop?

Marinette, ever the gymnast, held herself at a perfect L shape, legs almost parallel to the water for a moment before she used her core muscles to position herself into a perfect swan dive.

Creating the smallest splash the group had seen. Adrien watched as she swam through the water with an almost fluid grace, coming up for air only when she had made her way to him. Adrien absently noted Alya's excited screaming over Nino's loud laughs.

Pushing her bangs away from her face, bright blue eyes twinkling and cheeks red from adrenaline. Adrien's breath got caught in his throat as those blue blue eyes stared right at him.

"I think you owe me lunch, M Agreste." Marinette laughed breathlessly. Adrien could only nod, mouth agape.

The moment was broken when Alya cannonballed into the water behind them. Gasping for air the redhead swam towards her friends. "OH MY GOD, MARI THAT WAS AMAZING!" Alya yelled as she finally reached her best friend.

Adrien took a step back as Marinette was tackled by Hurricane Alya. Who was already trying to talk Marinette's ear off.

The three were at the slightly more shallow part of the pool. Marinette's toes barely touched the bottom, so when Alya threw her weight at her friend, Marinette immediately went under, pulling Alya down with her.

Adrien watched as the two struggled in the water. The two resurfaced just as Nino failed through the air with a battle cry, doing a flip before belly flopping into the water with a painful smack. Alya and Adrien winced at the sound while Marinette was still trying to get air into her lungs.

Luckily, Nino recovered quickly as he swam over to his friends. Laughing as he pulled Marinette towards him into a noogie. "You little scamp, why didn't you tell me you still did gymnastics!" Ignoring Marinette's yelling.

"That was when we were four, Nino!" Marinette argued weakly. Trying to push the larger boy off of her. The group went for a couple more rounds, each time doing a trick more daring than the last. Marinette was unanimously voted the champion of the little competition between her and Adrien.

* * *

Felix watched the four of them from his seat, his chest clutching painfully. He knew he wasn't very athletic, thus his aversion to the attraction. But he couldn't help but look at the group with longing.

Tikki placed a paw on Felix's thigh, giving him a gentle smile. Making her way into Felix's pocket when the group started to make their way back to the chairs, to keep hidden. Marinette looked beautiful, cheeks flushing and smile bright. She only had eyes for Felix as she resolutely made her way towards him.

She sat next to him, body still dripping wet. He took the towel that was in his arms and passed it to her. It was his, her own was draped over the lounge chair next to them. He watched as Adrien's eyebrow twitched at the subtle claim of "she's mine" that his brother had shown.

Marinette leaned into Felix's side, hair still heavy and damp, stray strands had escaped her hair ties, sticking to her neck and face. The group talked excitedly for a moment before moving on to the next ride. It was a two-person ride, you had to sit in a float and go through a series of tunnels and falls, creating amazing splashes.

Marinette waved it off, they had five people and the ride only accommodated two people at a time. Go without her she had said, giving excuses that she had to reapply her sunblock. Her freckles would be more obvious now that she had spent so much time in the sun and she would rather not burn thank you very much.

Tikki settled back into a comfortable spot on Marinette's towel, hiding well in the fluffy folds, protecting the kwami from sight.

Adrien had looked like he was about to say something before he received a pointed look from Felix. Alya offered her sunblock-applying services. Marinette laughed and gratefully accepted her help, "it's gonna take a while for me to do my entire front, Alya, go ahead and you can help me when you're back."

With that, the four of them waved their goodbyes and Marinette started her lotion routine. Having such pale skin was a curse. She could never find makeup light enough to match her shade perfectly. Also, any and all blemishes/blushes/bruises showed strongly against her skin.

It also took twice the amount of work not to end up like a sun-dried tomato whenever she even stepped foot into the sunlight.

She had just finished applying her lotion to her torso and starting on her legs when shadows stretched into her vision. Except it wasn't a silhouette that she recognized. Marinette raised her head and frowned when she saw two unfamiliar faces grinning down at her.

"Are you by yourself, cutie?" One of them asked he was a brunette with equally brown eyes. His friend, a raven-haired guy who was taller, nudged him with a shoulder.

"If you're lonely, you could always join us." The smiled lecherously. Eyes taking Marinette in all her Chat Noir glory. Marinette frowned at his words, she noticed in the corner of her eye as Tikki shifted in her hiding spot, clearly uncomfortable with the presence of the two unknown boys..

"We promise to show you a good time, sweetie." The raven winked. Marinette grimaced.

"No thank you boys, but I'm here with my friends." She crossed her arms. Directing her frown at the two boys.

The boys didn't mean any harm she knew. (Really what harm _could_ they do against Ladybug?) Hopefully, they would take the hint and leave her alone without any fight.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you. Don't worry babe, we're good company." The brunette smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

Marinette stood up, in all her 5'4" glory eyes going from frown to glare.

"Listen here _sweetie_ , I am nobody's _babe_." She started mockingly. "I am here to have a good time with my friends. I would rather spend the day enjoying myself rather than waste my breath on two uncivilized boys who can't take no for an answer." She took a step forward, glad to see them take a step back.

She continued to invade their personal space, backing them to the edge of a pool without them realizing.

"I work very hard almost every single day, trying to be a good Samaritan, and I will be damned to hell and back if I don't get to enjoy my day off. So either you leave me alone or I'm going to show you, boys, how sweet it is to have your butt kicked all the way to the Seine." One final step made them lose their balance as they ran out of floor to stand on and fell into the pool waiting behind them.

They sputtered their apologies as Marinette crossed her arms and looked down at them with a satisfied smirk. When they finally scampered away, Marinette huffed as she leaned back in her seat. Reclaiming her place in the shade, she reached out for her sunblock when a larger hand beat her to it.

Ready to deliver another verbal beatdown, Marinette's frown was replaced by a smile as she saw Felix smiling gently at her.

"I saw the two of them disturb you, should have known you would have handled it better than I could." Marinette giggled. "Nobody's a match against the great Ladybug." Felix sat at her feet and brought one of them up on to his lap.

Using the sunblock as a lotion, he slowly massaged Marinette's calf, making Marinette tilt her head back with a satisfied moan. "Oh god Chat, don't stop." Settling back against the chair, Marinette closed her eyes as she enjoyed Felix's firm hands working their magic.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Felix worked his way up Marinette's leg, applying firm pressure to her thigh. She twitched slightly under his hand, but otherwise did nothing to stop him. Felix let go of a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Marinette's leg was soft and smooth. Freckled slightly at the top of her outer thigh. The muscles he was massaging was strong and pliant under his skillful fingers. Marinette sighed contentedly as Felix lifted her leg so that he could do the underside. With one arm holding her calf and the other massaging her thigh, Marinette could do nothing but settle into a more comfortable position on the lounge.

Soon Felix switched legs, once again starting with Marinette's calf. It was then Nino sauntered back to the group. Eyebrow raised at the sight of a completely relaxed Marinette, lying like a puddle of jelly while Felix massaged her leg. It was nothing obscene but Nino still felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment.

Coughing delicately into his fist, Nino announced his presence, breaking the trance that Marinette and Felix seemed to be under. The two blushed at the position they were caught in and Marinette hastily snatched her leg away from Felix's hold. Leaving the boy looking like he was holding onto the air.

"Yo, you guys hungry yet? Adrien and Als are saving us a seat." Nino jerked a thumb towards the general direction of the food courts. Marinette practically jumped out of the chair, ears pink as she gathered the discarded towels. Carefully hiding Tikki in the folds of her own.

Felix stood up after, stretching slightly, rolling his shoulders from the hunched position he had been in previously. Soon enough the three of them made their way to the food courts, flip-flops slapping across the pavement. Felix lingered behind, trying his best to not allow his gaze to linger on Marinette's swaying hips as they walked, Nino and Marinette who were reminiscing about their gymnastics days.

"Remember when you tried to do a forward tumble on the bar? And you fell and broke your tooth?" Nino laughed at the memory of a 5-year-old Marinette sneaking up to climb the balance bar during lunch break. Trying to prove that she could do anything better than a stuck up redhead that strongly reminded them of the Chlo they knew from collège.

Chloe had mellowed out slightly since entering Lycée, it probably helped that the blond was only in less than a handful of classes as the group of friends.

However, before Marinette could do anything, she had slipped and hit her head against the bar. Her front tooth had broken off, her gums bleeding and the broken tooth lying in between them, triggered an onslaught of tears from Marinette and had made a frantic Nino run crying for a coach.

It had been absolutely terrifying at the time, but looking back at it now, the pair of friends could laugh at their younger selves. Felix listening contentedly at any story regarding Marinette in her formative years. Nino seemed like a fountain of information that had been left untapped. Especially from his endearingly foolish younger brother.

"There's probably a photo of a toothless me somewhere in my parent's photo albums." Marinette chuckled. Soon enough the trio met up with Alya and Adrien.

Adrien who looked suspiciously pink around the ears as he tried to not look Marinette in the eye. A hand clasped behind his neck, a clear indication of his nervousness. Felix raised an eyebrow at his brother's behavior.

Marinette took the free seat next to Alya while Nino took his seat opposite of Alya. Felix noted at the back of his mind the same positions they had taken in the bistro last week. Felix was about to slide on to the same bench as Nino and Adrien, both had started to scoot over to make space for him when Alya offered him space next to Marinette.

Marinette glanced at the remaining space on the boys' side of the bench and glad shifted a bit to the side for Felix to join her. She and Alya were less broad compared to Nino and Adrien. It made sense for Felix to join the girls.

Adrien swallowed a lump in his throat as his brother sat next to Marinette, bare arms touching from the close proximity. Marinette sat comfortably between her two best friends.

Felix sighed in relief as he finally got out of the sun, he appreciated the sheltered picnic bench Adrien and Alya had saved for them. Adrien huffed and looked away from Marinette and Felix. Choosing to ignore the closeness between them, especially what it could possibly mean for him to be… Jealous.

His thoughts had returned to his conversation with Alya that had ended just before the three had joined them.

Alya had given him a 'talk', apparently, his subtle reactions towards Marinette and Felix hadn't been subtle _at all_ and Alya had picked it up since the very first day the brothers had been reunited at the front of the school.

"Are you jealous, Adrien?" Alya questioned, raising an eyebrow at her blond friend. Adrien had stared at her wide eyes. "Well, Marinette's my friend. I don't really have any reason to be jealous. Felix is my brother." he shrugged, in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

"Are you jealous that Marinette has a better relationship with your brother compared to you? The two text each other on a daily basis they meet each other practically every other day. Felix practically eats with her family for every meal." Adrien bristled slightly at the memory of seeing his brother leave the Dupain-Cheng household after dinner-time on more than one occasion.

Of course, he had been Chat Noir at the time, and no, he had not been _spying_ from a nearby rooftop. He also felt absolutely no satisfaction when Marinette falls asleep in his armor covered arms late into the light when the two stayed up to talk and sky gaze.

You couldn't really see the stars in the heart of Paris, but the cloudless skies spanning above them was still a beautiful sight.

"Is that rubbing you the wrong way?" The redhead continued to push. Adrien sucked in a deep breath. He hadn't really thought about it like that.

"I-I don't think it's like that." Adrien averted his eyes. Away from Alya and her difficult questions. Alya pursed her lips, unsatisfied with that answer.

"Adrien, we've been buddies ever since we started school back in _Collège Françoise Dupont._ We've been in this group the shortest. Marinette is the glue that holds and connects all of us." she squinted at the blond, without her glasses she really had terrible vision.

"If you're not happy that your brother spends more time with Marinette than he does with you, you gotta say it out."

Adrien shook his head.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Felix wasn't spending time with _Adrien_ , he wasn't happy that _Marinette_ was more comfortable with Felix rather than _him_.

"If you're jealous that Felix hogs all of Marinette's attention-" Alya started, catching Adrien's attention forcing bright green eyes to snap towards Alya's face. "I'm gonna have to break it to you straight, pretty boy. You're _interested_ in Marinette." Alya crossed her arms. Adrien cocked his head to the side.

"Of course I am, Marinette is a very interesting person, Alya." Adrien replied with a confused frown. Alya groaned and smacked her head against the table.

"I meant that you _like_ her you doofus." Adrien's cheeks tinted pink at his friend's words. "You like her as in you wanna bring her on a date, you want to romance her under the stars. Follow her around like a love-sick puppy dog."

"I-I-I don't, oh gosh. Alya. W-What?" Alya watched the blond stutter and bring his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"OH MY GOD," Alya exclaimed, standing up and slamming her hands on to the table. "You totally have a crush on Mari!" She accused, squinting her own green eyes at her friend.

"I do not!" Adrien felt his entire face burning at Alya's words. He loved Ladybug!

 _Didn't he?_

"You say that Adrien, but your face is saying an entirely different thing." Alya crossed her arms and wagged her finger at his face. "I'll prove it to you." She lowered herself back to her seat, smirking at the blond.

"You're going to what? Why? _How_?" Adrien narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You'll see, pretty boy. You'll come crying to _grande soeur_ over your new crush in no time." Alya gave Adrien a challenging look. Adrien was about to reply when Alya kicked him under the table and then he heard the distinct footsteps of Nino making his way over to the table.

He could hear Nino's booming laugh and Marinette's giggles in the distance, Adrien's eyes immediately seeking out his friends and brother.

Adrien chanced a quick look back, only to see Alya with a gleam in her eye. Which brought him back to the situation at hand.

Currently, Adrien was seated opposite of Marinette and Felix.

Marinette and Felix who were _sharing a meal_.

Marinette had said she wasn't really hungry and didn't want to fill herself with food when she was definitely going to go on the more thrilling rides that the group had yet to make their way to. Adrien had persuaded her by reminding her of the meal she had won from their bet.

Marinette took a moment to think about it before turning to Felix. "Do you want to share, Chat?" She had asked, bright blue eyes staring into his brother's blue-grey ones. Adrien stiffened at the innocent question. It reminded him so vividly of the countless number of times that Marinette had brought up a flask of hot chocolate while they stayed up in her balcony, only a warm fleece blanket to shelter them from the cold.

Alya had grabbed her glasses from Nino, thanking her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, and was smirking at Adrien with a knowing look in her eye. Nino could only guess at what his girlfriend was up to, and really it was too much of a bother to dissuade her when she had a plan in mind.

So here Adrien was, sitting in front of his brother and Marinette, who were sharing a meal. While practically joined at the hip. There was plenty of space on the bench, they didn't really have to sit next to each other, did they? Adrien inwardly winced at his own thoughts.

Now that Alya had put the word in his head, he realized that the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever Marinette even looked at Felix's direction was _jealousy_.

Adrien really was turning into a green-eyed monster.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Leave a review and have a happy Monday

I'd love more puns and Akuma ideas!


	10. Water Park Part 3

Hi everyone! Here's the end of the Water Park chapter! Let me know if you've enjoyed it!

* * *

Nino watched as the Agreste brothers seemed to wage a silent war over Marinette.

Not that it was an obvious fight, but Nino had known Adrien for a solid two years and spent almost all their classes together, sitting next to the blond. The tick in his forehead and the forced smile, and how Adrien would stand between Marinette and Felix at any point of time made Nino raise his own eyebrow in question.

Currently, the group was in the lazy river, it was shaped like a river and had nice scenery and ambiance with a slow current so that guests could relax while they float in the water. Marinette had perched herself on a huge float, cradling the towels (and Tikki) in her lap.

Alya was floating next to her, holding on to the other half of the towels. The boys had decided to forgo the floats, instead, they had ended up taking turns to push the girls through the water. Occasionally splashing them when they felt like, it taking advantage that they couldn't splash in retaliation.

The group had gone through several more rides, Marinette took turns, switching between both brothers so that they could all enjoy the rides together while Nino and Alya paired up.

There had even been a water obstacle course. Marinette and Adrien had raced to see who would complete it first, laughing as they tried to outdo each other. The other three had stayed under the shelter to cheer the rivaling duo.

Marinette and Adrien had gathered quite a crowd as they breezed through the obstacles while still exchanging friendly the end Adrien had climbed the rope ladder first, followed by Marinette, before dropping into the water with a huge splash.

Marinette had pouted and landed right next to him in the water in a futile attempt to drown the blond. The dynamic duo then laughed as they slowly swam back to the side of the pool to rejoin their friends.

Marinette was chatting with Alya, laughing at something that the redhead had said. The two girls had their hands clasped so that they wouldn't be separated while they floated with the current. Adrien was floating next to Marinette with a dopey smile on his face.

Nino recognized that look. It was the same smile that he had when Alya looked particularly beautiful when she let out a victory cry over something or other (usually a successful scoop for the Ladyblog).

Felix was waddling behind the two girls in a kind of a squat-walk position, trying to keep most of his body submerged in the cool water.

Once in a while, either blond would lean on Marinette's float whenever she would give them her attention. Nino was facing the group as he floated ahead, in his own squat-walk, his back against the current so that he could observe his best friends. Observing the dynamic between Marinette and the Agrestes.

"Mari look, a coral reef!" Alya pointed out. Pushing herself up from her relaxed position on the float.

Marinette followed the direction of her friend's hand and read the sign. It was a coral reef that guests could scuba dive to observe the marine life.

"Let's go!" both girls squealed excitedly. Alya gave Nino a pleading look, and really he would never be able to deny his girlfriend anything when she gave him that face.

Felix stood up and Nino watched as Marinette blushed, watching the water slide down Felix's bare chest. He started nudging the floats toward the exit of the pool. Leaving Adrien behind for a moment as Felix continue to nudge Marinette away from him.

Nino made his way over to the exit first so that he could help to carry the towels before the girls got off the floats.

Adrien took the load from Marinette's lap and gave her a smile as he held out a hand to help her off the float. Nino saw Marinette's ears turn pink. Felix's eyebrows furrowed at his brother.

Nino helped Alya with her towels and watched as his girlfriend fell into the shallow water in her attempts to get off the float without help. Marinette laughed at her friend before taking her hand out of Adrien's to help her best friend up.

Felix subtly stepped in between Adrien and Marinette, carrying a float on each shoulder to deposit them at the designated drop off point. Adrien frowned at being cut off a perfectly good chance to look at Marinette's butt, by his brother.

By the time Adrien snapped his attention back to Marinette, Alya had already pulled Marinette away, Nino decided to follow the girls and leave the brothers to settle their little feud.

Adrien was his bro, but honestly, nobody kept Alya waiting. Especially if she wanted something. And right now she wanted to swim with fishes.

" _Frère_?" Adrien hesitantly started.

He and Marinette were just friends, right? There was nothing between his brother and one of his closest friends and confidant (well she was Chat Noir's confidant at least, not so much Adrien's) right?

"D-do you…" Adrien tried to look at anywhere but his brother. Shifting nervously in place unable to come up with the words he needed.

"What is it, Adrien?" Felix asked gently. Adrien could see the concern in his expression.

Suddenly Adrien felt like he was five years old and asking his brother why _mère_ and _père_ were arguing again.

Uncertain, heart thumping in his throat, nervous sweaty palms and not really sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

Felix had been there trying to block his younger brother from the sounds of their parents' bickering. Ushering the smaller boy back into their shared room, far away from their father's office.

Adrien mentally shook the thought away.

" _Frère_ ," He tried again, green eyes locking with his brother's. "Do you like Marinette?" Adrien watched as his brother looked taken aback and blinked blue-green eyes in surprise.

"I do. I love her." Felix replied without hesitation.

Adrien's jaw had dropped in shock. His brother had admitted it so easily. It wasn't something he had expected.

The Felix from a year ago would have never admitted such emotions so easily. Especially not in front of their father. Last year when Felix had sent him, and Father, off at the airport, Adrien had only received a handshake in goodbye. Father only received a nod.

"I… I see," Adrien tried to swallow past the lump in his throat but ended up choking instead.

Felix came up to him and rubbed soothing circles down his back while Adrien coughed and hacked unattractively. Inwardly, Felix sighed. Apparently, Adrien _had_ realized his feelings for Marinette. Probably quite recently. He gave his brother a thorough once-over. Definitely during his time spent alone with Alya.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Felix asked, curious. Honestly, he needed to know if Adrien would be competition for Marinette's affection. Adrien stood ramrod straight at Felix's question.

"I-I... Honestly?" Adrien looked up at his brother with wide eyes. Felix gave a stiff nod. Adrien sighed and looked at his feet. "Honestly, I d-don't know." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks turning pink. Felix gave a resigned sigh.

"Adrien, I-" Felix started, reaching a hand out to his brother.

"YOOHOO BOOOOOOYS" Alya called out from the direction of the coral reef tank. Both Agreste brothers turned at the loud call. They gave each other identical looks of amusement and made their way towards their red-headed friend.

The conversation wasn't over yet.

Alya was waiting for the two, directing them over to the showers where they could wash off the chlorine from the pools. A preventive measure to make sure the fish would stay in good health. "Where's Mari?" Felix asked, head swiveling to look for his dark-haired friend.

Alya pointed to the platform where Marinette and Nino were being instructed by the staff. "I let them go first, I even offered to look for the two of you." Alya shrugged.

Felix pulled his brother over to the line that had formed. Alya smirking behind them, giving the two sly looks. She crossed her arms across her chest as she caught Adrien's eye and raised an eyebrow. Adrien blushed to the tips of his ears.

It was all the confirmation that Alya needed.

The Agreste golden boy had a thing for her best friend.

The coral reef was a huge transparent circular tank that was half raised above the ground while the rest was below ground. That way you could see the guests of the waterpark slowly swim past in the tank as they admired the coral reef and its great diversity of multi-color residents.

Felix watched as Marinette swam towards them without realizing, admiring the beauty around her. Nino was nowhere to be seen, probably somewhere behind her. Marinette took to the water like a dolphin, pushing her way through almost effortlessly.

Tiny fish were swimming towards her, curious of the newest visitor in their home. She was mostly underwater, occasionally raising her head up to break the surface of the water to take a deep inhale before she ducked back in order to observe the beautiful marine life before her.

Watching Marinette suspended in a body of water, floating amongst beautiful tropical marine life and glowing under the bright summer sun, she seemed absolutely ethereal. Felix felt his breath get knocked out of his body when Marinette finally noticed him and gave him a small wave.

Her hair had mostly escaped its ties and floated around her head like a dark halo. He could see her smile in her eyes, despite being obstructed by the garish yellow snorkel. In the blue water, her pale skin glowed in stark contrast against her black suit. Felix took the moment and committed it to memory, wishing that it could have lasted forever.

Until Nino finally caught up to her and gestured her to move on, to see the rest of the tank. With one last wave, Marinette turned away from him (well Adrien and Alya as well but they weren't part of the moment he had shared with her) and with Nino in hand, she swam away to observe the rest of the tank.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alya nudged both boys. They had both stood in awe when Marinette had swum towards them. She watched as Felix and Marinette had a moment while Adrien observed the two enviously.

It was as if, for that short five or so seconds, Marinette and Felix were the only two people in the world. Marinette felt like a deity from the heavens themselves, come to bless Felix with her presence.

Truly, Felix felt that that was exactly what had happened.

He thanked whoever he had been in his past life, that had amassed such good karma for him to meet the most amazing person in this world that was perfect for him. Certainly, Marinette was not without her flaws. He could count three of the top of his head, her chronic tardiness, her inability to stop worrying and overthinking, and her inability to wake up once she had fallen into deep sleep.

Yet she had a smile that could light up a room, a laugh that made you want to join her and a heart so large and full of love that she had accepted a lonely boy, studying all by himself in a foreign country, without any hesitation.

She had shown the boy what unconditional love was really like.

* * *

Felix really did love her.

Adrien could see it in the way Felix would watch her every move, making sure she had what she needed without her having to say a single word. He was devoted to her. He looked at her like she was the single most beautiful thing in the world.

When Marinette spoke, Felix would hang on to her every word. When she touched him, nobody how slightly, Felix would lean into her touch, as if seeking for more. As if he was a winter's frost while she a summer breeze.

How could he possibly compete with that?

Adrien felt like such a fool. Marinette had always been there, right there next to him. He had never realized how amazing she was. It was like he was unworthy to even show her his affections.

Not that he was sure affection was what he really felt towards her. The feelings plaguing his heart made him uncertain and confused.

He had loved Ladybug for so long, he had sworn to love whoever his Lady would be under her mask. " _Find me, chaton_." Those words haunted his dreams and crept into his waking thoughts like a drug induced haze.

Was it possible that Marinette and his Lady were the same people?

The very thought made his heart race and his cheeks flush. He didn't understand why but it felt so _right_. Marinette and Ladybug had the same dark hair that shone blue under the correct light. The same bluebell eyes and soft pink lips. He had spent two years in both wonderful ladies' company.

How _lucky_ would he be if his Lady and his Princess were the same people?

The trio was almost at the front of the queue for the ride when Marinette emerged with a bright-eyed Nino in tow. Alya waved them over, passing them the towels she had been taking care of so that the two childhood friends could dry off.

Marinette had grinned and gushed about a tiny clownfish that had kissed her nose when she swam too close to his anemone home. Nino had given Alya a sappy smile, saying that he had seen her through the glass and it looked like the outside world was a blur and only Alya had been in focus.

Marinette had cooed at Alya's blush and pushed Nino away to some nearby shelter to wait for their friends. Waving them away when it was finally their turn to grab their snorkels. Watching the three of them enter the water, Marinette continued to observe the tiny fish that had made their way to the tank.

"What do you think?" Nino questioned, joining her to observe the fish from the other side of the tank.

"Of?" Marinette locked eyes with Nino through his reflection in the glass.

"Of Adrien." Nino almost whispered the name. Marinette allowed a smile to grace her lips. Her eyes softened as she spotted a familiar mop of blond hair enter the water.

"You know, I've been so _in love_ with him for so long, I realized I didn't love _him_." Marinette placed a hand on the cool glass. Nino raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I know that boy schedule's by heart, I could recite his phone number in my sleep. I know what he likes to eat and doesn't. I know he hates the taste of camembert yet he always smells of it." Marinette allowed the smile to fall.

"I know all of these seemingly important facts about him, but I don't really know _who_ he is." Marinette continued to observe Adrien as he slowly made his way through the tank. Taking his time to admire the view. The fish didn't seem to like him and the swam away from the blond the moment he got too close.

"I don't know why he always smells of camembert even though he tries really hard to hide it. I don't know what makes him tick. I don't really know anything about him, I don't know his hopes and dreams. I couldn't even tell you what he wants to be when he grows up." Marinette sighed.

"But I could do that for Felix no problem." Marinette whispered, almost as if she was afraid to say it out loud.

Nino observed how Marinette's smile had returned the moment when Felix entered the water, the older boy floundering slightly at the start before getting a hang of it. Soon enough the older blond was swimming through the water with practiced ease.

"Felix is so smart, he could probably enter any university he wants on a full scholarship. But that's not what he wants," Bright blue eyes looked proudly towards Felix, "He's been studying so hard for so long, he just wants to take a break. He wants a job where he'll be surrounded by interesting numbers."

"The one thing he wants the most in the world... Is the chance to say goodbye to his mother." Marinette's fond smile fell. Nino placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I was so busy trying to get Adrien to _like_ me. That I never really got to know the real him. The real Adrien who we don't get to see beyond his perfect model mask." Marinette broke eye contact with the tank and stared at Nino. "I've been so selfish, Adrien doesn't need _romance_ or a _girlfriend_. He just needs a friend." Nino smiled down at Marinette.

Really, this girl was too good to be true.

"Hey, I'll tell you right now that he doesn't put on his mask when he's with just the four of us." Nino smiled at Marinette, turning to look as his best friend swam closer and closer towards them. Marinette leaned into Nino's touch.

"I'll start being a better friend to him. If Adrien falls for me, it'll just be a bonus. But I want him to know that I'm here for him no matter what." Marinette said resolutely, eyes turning back to the tank to search for Adrien's distinct mop of hair only to take a startled step back.

The hauntingly familiar eyes of Chat Noir stared at her from the other side of the glass.

Marinette blinked and the image of Chat Noir was replaced by Adrien's waving. Marinette waved back, giving him a shaky smile. Marinette tried her best to keep her eyes locked on to green ones. Refusing to admire Adrien's perfectly beautiful and sculpted body that was suspended in a body of water.

Honestly, Adrien should have covered up if he didn't want Marinette to ogle at his perfect body! Bad Marinette! Didn't you just decide that you were going to be friends with Adrien? Friends don't ogle at other friend's delicious looking rock solid abs.

Marinette was horribly distracted with her inner turmoil.

Until Felix swam up, forcing his brother to move out of the way to make room for the taller boy. Marinette stood transfixed, staring into blue-grey eyes framed by the garish yellow snorkels and pale blond hair.

Felix looked like an angel. His blond hair framed his hair like a golden crown. He looked like he had just stepped out of an old renaissance painting. A vision from Greek mythology. Really, Marinette could spend all day describing how beautiful She admired his physique, not muscular like Adrien or Chat Noir, and didn't that set a nagging feeling deep in her head.

The two were so eerily familiar, it felt like she was missing something and it was staring at her right in front of her face. She just couldn't put her finger on it. There was just something about Adrien and Chat Noir that was so familiar.

Marinette felt like she was drowning as she continued to lock eyes with Felix. That didn't make sense when she was the one who was on dry land. Yet she couldn't breathe as Felix took her breath away. Her face blushing as the thoughts ran rampant through her head.

Marinette heard Nino suck in a deep breath and her concentration was broken, watching instead Alya playing with a butterfly fish who was swimming around her in circles. By the time she turned her head back, Felix had already moved on, giving Marinette a small wave. Marinette could only wave to his retreating back.

An hour later, Marinette and Alya were in the bathrooms, getting ready to leave. Taking a long shower, the two girls sang to the music that the bathroom speakers were playing. Laughing and giggling when either of them forgot the words. The day had been long, fun and filled with heart-racing moments not necessarily from the adrenaline-inducing rides.

Soon enough they met with the boys at the entrance to the locker rooms, finally collecting their bags. Tikki resting comfortably in Marinette's oversized tote-bag. Marinette could feel her stomach growling and cajoled Alya to join her for dinner, inviting Nino and Adrien along as well. Felix knew that he had an open invitation to join the Dupain-Cheng family for dinner.

While Marinette was on the phone telling her parents about the additional places at their table. Adrien had given her a sad look, and she realized that he would not be able to come along. She tried her best to ignore the heavy feeling in her stomach. They had already spent the entire day together, it would have been selfish to keep him longer than he was allowed. She had given him an understanding smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Really he wanted nothing more than to join his friends at dinner. The idea of not spending another meal alone in an overly large dining room was pulling painfully at his heart. It was moments of longing like these that made him wish that he could live his life as Chat Noir. And never return to being boring Adrien Agreste who had his entire life planned out for him.

But Adrien had to leave, lest he pushes too many of his father's buttons should he break curfew. (Again)

The car was already waiting for him on the sidewalk. The Gorilla was sitting impatiently ever-present frown on his face. Adrien quickly waved his goodbyes to Alya. Exchanged their friendship fist bump with Nino, Gave his brother a one-armed hug where his brother ruffled his hair affectionately. When he finally got to Marinette, he gave her a peck on her _oh so very soft_ cheek. Lips tingling, he slid into the car and shut the door with a slam. Waving sadly, Marinette followed him with her eyes as the car sped off into the distance.

The group of four made their way to the Metro, ready for the journey back to Marinette's home. The promises of warm food gave them the energy to make the thirty-minute commute back to the bakery. Felix wrapped an arm around Marinette's bare arm, pulling her towards him to share his warmth. The evening was quickly approaching and the warm sun was making way for the cool evening breeze.

Marinette looked up to him through her lashes and gave him an appreciative smile, snuggling into his warmth. If Felix's ears were pink she chose not to mention it. Alya and Nino were walking ahead, bickering over something or other. If Alya noticed the two of them wrapped up in each other, she chose to keep her thoughts to herself.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Leave a review and puns if you've like the story!


	11. Goodnight

Thank you for your kind reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

* * *

It was the day before the first annual reunion of the graduating class of _Collège Françoise Dupont._ They had planned to gather at the park nearby Marinette's house. As former class president, it had been up to Marinette to plan the reunion. With the help of Alya of course.

While they had decided to do a potluck, Marinette had wanted to bring along with her enough sugar cookies, that she had baked herself, to feed an army. It looked like she would have to stay up all night to decorate each cookie by hand.

Felix had stayed over to lend her a helping hand, but he wasn't particularly good at decorating or art in general. So Marinette had tasked him with the very important job of keeping her entertained.

The pair had spent the entire night exchanging childhood stories. Felix had even been willing to divulge a couple of embarrassing ones of Adrien. Marinette had been doubled over trying to contain her laughter. Muffling them with flour-covered hands, leaving little handprints on her cheeks without her realizing.

Felix sat across her, watching Marinette do her work. Her deft fingers expertly piped out beautiful decorations on each of the cookies. Felix would help out by taking out the cookies from the oven when they were done. Placing them on a wire cooling rack so that Marinette could continue her artistic process.

While Marinette was decorating, Felix had started to carefully pack the completed cookies into the box. Marinette was excitedly telling Felix about her ex-classmates. Some of them had gone to different Lycées in the area.

Nathaniel had entered an art school, his portfolio had been amazing, including the comic he had drawn of Super Nathan and Marinette. He had shyly asked her if she had been comfortable if he had continued to use her as his love interest, after the Evillustrator incident. Marinette had only hugged him and told him that she would be honored.

Max had entered an elite school on a full scholarship, a school that specialized in robotics and other technological courses. His work with his little buddy certainly was revolutionary. She heard that Max was working on programming emotions into his bot. The very idea was fascinating and Marinette knew that Max deserved every bit of recognition he received.

Kim wasn't in a different school but he had entered a swim club that would eventually allow him to participate in the Olympics if his skills improved in the next few years. It meant that he was away from classes more often than not, especially for swim meets with rival schools.

Marinette really couldn't be more proud of her former classmates.

The other members of _Mme Bustier_ 's class had entered the same _Lycée_ as Marinette and Adrien. Most of them had separated into different classes. Thankfully, the four friends had shared most of their classes together without Chloe.

 _Small blessings were truly appreciated_ , Marinette hummed to herself as she worked..

Felix watched as she bustled around the kitchen, hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, face smudged with flour. She had on a yellow checkered apron with pale blue flowers over her pajamas.

Felix was sure that he could spend the rest of his life watching Marinette as she worked.

While Marinette was decorating the last batch of cookies, Felix started on making enough hot cocoa for the both of them. He smiled at the domesticity of the situation, wishing it would last forever.

That is until they heard the sudden heavy thump coming from above their heads, followed by a loud crash and muffled shouts. Checking the time, seeing that it was almost three in the morning, Marinette frowned in the direction of her room.

Tikki had been left upstairs so that the Kwami could sleep without being disturbed ( _Also so that the little sneak wouldn't be tempted to steal some cookies for herself_ ). Felix motioned for Marinette to stay behind him. She had grabbed the closest thing in her reach and held onto a flour splattered rolling pin in front of her in defense.

Slowly Felix climbed the stairs to her room, lifting the hatch silently. Marinette stood behind him, heart pounding and breathing shallow as she tried to calm herself. Was she being robbed? Why would a burglar try to break in through the bakery through her roof?

Wait… _Roof_?

There was literally no physical way for a robber to climb up to her balcony unless they either had a magic yo-yo or an ever-expanding baton. Since she owned the only magic yo-yo in existence (that she knew of) it had drastically narrowed the possibilities of possible suspects.

She narrowed her eyes, why would Chat come and visit her at this time of night?

Marinette tapped Felix on his shoulder and motioned for him to come back down to the floor. Felix only frowned and gestured slightly to her room, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Marinette shook her head and pointed back towards the kitchen. Furrowing his brows, Felix had only frowned at Marinette.

After a moment locked in a staring contest, Felix had relented and slipped off the stairs with a scowl, Marinette passed him the rolling pin, sure that she wouldn't need it, now that she knew who it was on her roof. Realising that Felix held such absolute trust in her, made her heart flutter as she fought to keep herself from blushing.

She could hear the distinct and familiar pacing of heavy metal boots above her head.

 _Step, step, step, turn, swish, step, step, step, turn, swish. Repeat._

Marinette let out the breath that she had been holding and climbed the ladder up to her loft bed. Carefully pushing up the skylight, the cool night air made her shiver as she climbed up to the balcony.

"Chat?" She called out in a whisper so as to not startle the guy, sure enough, the black-clad hero was pacing on her balcony. Expression anxious, his mouth set in a grim line. His head swiveled almost comically when he heard her voice. He broke out of his pace to make his way to her and engulfed her in a hug.

Marinette didn't say anything as she returned his embrace. He must have had a bad dream. It had happened often enough that Chat Noir would have nightmares and wouldn't be able to sleep until he had been reassured that she was safe and sound.

"Princess." He breathed taking in her comforting scent (vanilla and something floral), sounding relieved now that he had his arms around her, into her ear and it made Marinette's skin tingle at the contact of his warm breath against her.

She ran her hands across his broad back, feeling the muscles twitching under her touch. Nuzzling against Chat's neck in an attempt to assure him that she was alive and that she was fine.

"When you weren't in your bed, I panicked. I'm sorry." Chat murmured gesturing to a broken flower pot that he had knocked over. _So that's what the noise was_. "I'll be sure to replace it." Chat Noir added, his ears drooping against his hair.

Marinette forced the impulse to pat Chat's head and merely shrugged before hugging her arms tighter around the blond boy. Letting him know without using her words that she wasn't mad at him.

Marinette took a half step away from Chat so that she could look into his bright green eyes, giving him a gentle smile. She gestured towards the lounge chair, with a nod of her head and Chat placed an arm under her thighs and lifted her off her feet. Marinette giggled at the over the top act of sweeping her off her feet. He sat on the chair and made himself comfortable before positioning Marinette on his lap, cradling her smaller body in his arms.

Marinette was used enough of this behavior to know that Chat only needed to be physically reassured that she was alright. She leaned her head against his broad shoulder and reached her hand up to play with a stray strand of golden hair. He never seemed to want to talk about these night terrors.

She didn't ask about his nightmares, the haunted look in his eye kept her from prying. It didn't feel like something Chat would disclose to her, even if it would make him feel better. So she snuggled up to him, sharing his warmth in the cool summer night (or early morning). Her hand traveled upwards and started rubbing at the nape of his neck in an attempt to help him to calm down.

Soon enough Chat started to purr, a strange rumbling from deep in his chest, with her ear, pressed to it she could hear it clearly. Letting a smile spread across her lips, she continued to massage Chat's scalp, ignoring the soreness in her arm. A knock was heard from the hatch to her room and Felix's head appeared. Eyes tense and body posture wary.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Marinette cuddled up to her superhero partner. Not that Chat Noir knew that he was cuddling with Ladybug. Marinette merely shrugged, which made Felix roll his eyes at the pair. He left a thermos behind and gave a pointed stare at Marinette before flicking his head towards the blond who was cradling her in his arms.

Chat Noir watched the exchange with interest. He had only been able to communicate using gestures only with Ladybug. Always when in the heat of battle. It was nice that they had an understanding. Chat had always felt proud over his unspoken connection with his Lady.

Sometimes, he wanted to try it with Marinette but he had never had the opportunity or need to communicate silently with the young designer. However, the two managed to work well within the confines of Marinette's room, both having found a certain rhythm to avoid bumping into each other.

Now watching it happen in front of him, a conversation which he would not be a part of. _Especially one that involved Marinette_ , it made his heart clench. Chat tightened his embrace to match the uncomfortable weight in his chest.

"Goodnight Felix," Marinette whispered, getting a soft 'goodnight' in reply as the older blond returned to the warmth of her room. Crawling off of Chat's lap, Marinette stretched as far as she could to grab the thermos from its resting spot on the ground.

Honestly, Felix must have placed it so far away on purpose. That little sneak.

When she had finally settled back in Chat Noir's arms, glad to be wrapped in his warmth, she nudged him in the chest with it. The unspoken demand obvious. Chat chuckled and took a deep swig of the delicious chocolatey goodness.

To say that he was shocked to see his brother over at Marinette's house so late at night was an understatement, and Chat Noir couldn't help the growl of jealousy he let out in the back of his mind. He placed the thermos back into Marinette's lap, and brought her closer in to his embrace, practically covering her with his own body.

It was to make sure she didn't feel cold, he had convinced himself. Ignoring how right it felt to have the smaller girl in his embrace.

Chat started nuzzling her neck, Marinette could only giggle as she felt Chat's hair tickle. This felt right, having Marinette in his arms felt right. The way Marinette's blue eyes would look at him with that same gentle gaze as his Lady's felt so _right_.

At this point, he was 60% sure that Marinette and his Lady were the same people. He just needed some solid evidence to back his claim. Well, 70% sure now that he heard Marinette giggle the exact same way that Ladybug would whenever Chat managed to catch her unaware, stealing a quick hug and nuzzle.

 _How wonderful would it be if his Lady and his Princess were the same people_?

He sighed, he was the very embodiment of bad luck. He was never that lucky. He wanted to mope and stew in his admittedly depressing thoughts for a little bit longer, but Marinette was working magic with her fingers and he couldn't resist the way they scratched across his scalp.

It was hard to stay mopey when every head scratch left him breathless. He nuzzled Marinette's hand affectionately. He was rewarded with Marinette snuggling closer, probably for warmth, but he could appreciate the close contact regardless.

Not wanting to sit in silence, Chat began to make small talk. Asking her why she was up so late, ' _baking cookies for a class get together_ ', she had said.

It had completely escaped his mind, and he perked up slightly at the chance to spend some time with Marinette without his brother around. He smirked at the thought of being able to spend some real quality time with Marinette.

Chat had even made sure to double check with his dark-haired friend. She had laughed and said ' _it's a reunion, Chat. He wasn't invited and neither are you_.' Chat could hardly stop his own chuckle.

Oh, he would be there, Marinette just wouldn't be aware that she would be spending the entire afternoon with his civilian self.

He knew it was a dangerous game that he was playing now. There was no denying the obvious attraction that Marinette and Felix shared. Yet he couldn't help but want to keep Marinette to himself. Like a selfish hoarder, he didn't want anybody to know how absolutely amazing Marinette was.

He wanted to keep Marinette locked up in his room, preferably on his bed. He internally winced at the possessive thoughts invading his head. Shaking the image away before it could do create an uncomfortable situation while he was in the suit.

He just wanted Marinette all to himself. Was that too much to ask for? Marinette didn't really need to grace her beautiful smile to every male in this side of the hemisphere, did she?

How many times had Adrien stared at his phone in the middle of the night, with nothing but cold solitude and Plagg's soft snores for company? How he yearned for Marinette's strong, steady presence by his side. Marinette's warmth. Her smile, her laughter. Her strong will and dedication to all that she loved.

He loved watching Marinette at work, god knows how often he would leap over to her side of the town in the middle of the night. Only to find his princess hard at work at something or other.

He was intrigued when she was hunched over whatever project she had in her hands at the time. Watching diligent, talented fingers do their work. He was content to keep out of her way, occasionally lying on her bed watching her work from above. Enjoying the vantage point her loft bed provided.

He didn't necessarily need her to make conversation with him, he was content to simply be in her presence. The ever-present scent of vanilla permeated the air in her room. On more than one occasion he had been lulled to sleep from the steady hum of the sewing machine, wrapped in Marinette's warm and comfortable blankets.

It only got better when Marinette would push him aside, finally realizing that she needed her own sleep. She would crawl into the bed, snatch the blankets from the burrito he had wrapped himself into before she would cover the both of them with the blanket and whisper a sleepy 'goodnight, Chaton' before drifting away to sleep.

Usually, he would allow himself another 10 minutes of shared bed space before reluctantly pushing himself out of bed. With a whispered 'goodnight, Princess' he leaped away into the night. Back to his cold bed. His empty room and equally cold and empty house. It didn't matter that his Father was home, not like the man bothered to check on him.

Looking down, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a weight that landed on his chest. Marinette had been lulled to sleep by his purring and the hand that had been scratching his scalp now rested against his chest.

Chat sat transfixed as he watched, Marinette's chest rising and falling as she slumbered. The idea that she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence was heartwarming. Marinette was stubborn enough to stay awake for as long as she could.

He had heard stories from Nino, how back in the days Marinette had been forced to share a tent with Chloe.

Marinette had stayed awake throughout the entire 3 days 2-night camping trip. The younger girl finally crashing the moment she felt it safe enough to lower her guard, in Nino's presence where he had sat next to her on the bus back to school.

Marinette trusted him to keep her safe.

Chat Noir didn't know if Marinette gave the same level of trust towards his civilian self.

The very idea where Marinette might not feel the same level of friendship towards his civilian self-made the smile on Chat Noir's face drop. As if sensing the dive in his mood, Marinette stirred in her sleep, curling up in Chat's lap. A soft murmur passed her lips that made Chat's ears perk up again.

" _Adrien_..."

He hadn't been hearing things right?

"... _You..._ " Chat's stared intently at his sleeping friend. Her words unintelligible in her sleep.

What had she said? What was she dreaming about? Was she dreaming about him? About Adrien?

Shaking the thoughts away, Chat slowly stood up and tried not to shake the sleeping girl. He dropped to one knee and balanced Marinette into one hand, the girl was petite but asleep, she was deadweight. Chat didn't want to risk waking her up. His scuffling must have alerted his brother because soon enough the hatch opened and a familiar blond head appeared.

Chat noted the concern in his brother's face and the following relief at the sight of a sleeping Marinette. Chat continued to watch as his brother's attention was taken entirely by Marinette's sleeping face. Never had Chat Noir seen such a gentle expression on his brother's face.

His heart clenched painfully.

"I'll take her," Felix said, he had stepped away from the hatch, allowing Chat Noir more room. He held his arms out, ready to support Marinette's weight. To his surprise, he saw Chat's grip tighten before eerie green eyes settled on Felix's blue-grey ones.

"I can bring her in, no problem." Chat tried to give a winning smile. He didn't know why but the idea of Felix tucking Marinette in bed, something that Chat had regarded as special between Chat and Marinette, made his brows furrow.

 _You're jealous_. A voice, which sounded a lot like Alya, echoed. Chat winced.

For the second time that night, Felix found himself in another staring competition. Except, he now faced against bright emerald eyes, _such a familiar color_ , belonging to one-half of Paris' resident heroes. It was getting late, Marinette's parents would be rising out of bed soon to start the daily baking. Felix didn't want to imagine a scenario where the parents find a superhero holding their unconscious daughter.

Felix wordlessly stepped aside to allow Chat Noir easier access into the bedroom. He made a mental note to discuss Chat Noir's penchant of visiting Marinette in the dead of night when both of them were well rested. Felix had already finished packing the cookies into their respective boxes and cleaned up the kitchen.

He had spent the entire time contemplating Chat Noir's relationship with Ladybug as well as with Marinette. If Chat Noir wasn't suspicious of his partner's true identity, Felix would have called him nothing but a fool.

But when he had come up to check on Marinette, he had seen Chat Noir look at his dark-haired friend with such a gentle look, filled with content and dare he say it, _love_. It was hard to believe that Chat Noir hadn't at least connect a couple of dots.

Felix had to stifle a sigh as Chat Noir gently placed Marinette in her bed, pulling the blanket up to the girl's chin. He continued to watch as Chat Noir ran gloved fingers through Marinette's bangs, pushing them away from where they had fallen over her eyes. Her hair still in her messy bun she had haphazardly tied up while baking.

"Get home safe, Chat Noir." Felix whispered. He watched as the ears on the hero's head twitched. It was clear to the hero that Chat had outstayed his welcome.

Chat glanced between his brother and the sleeping Marinette, allowing a sigh to escape his lips. He really did need to leave his friend, didn't he?

"Goodnight Felix." Chat greeted as he readied himself to leap out of the bedroom. He didn't bother to see his brother's reaction. He leaped across rooftops and chimneys, taking in the cold night air. Filling his lungs with the freedom he felt before he returned to his dreary, lonely room back in Agreste Mansion.

Felix frowned, watching the dark figure leap away through one of Marinette's windows. There was something so achingly familiar with the way Chat Noir had bid his goodbye.

Why did it sound like something he had heard before? This was certainly the first time he had seen Chat Noir since the Akuma attack outside the library and on Marinette's roof. Why was it so achingly familiar?

Glancing at the clock, Felix groaned. It was already four in the morning. He slowly climbed down the ladder from Marinette's loft bed and headed down towards the house. Entering the guest room, he gently shut the door behind him.

The thought that Chat Noir was somebody he knew was nagging at the back of his head. Yet he couldn't place a finger on who it could have possibly been.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be more interesting. Leave me puns in the reviews!


	12. Class Party Part 1

Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a pun in the reviews!

* * *

Adrien couldn't stop staring.

Everyone from _mme Bustier_ 's class, even Chloe the she-devil herself, had gathered in the park for their first annual class reunion. It was nice talking science with Max and digging the other boy's brain about the fascinating theories behind the makings of his robot friend.

Everyone had contributed to the party, Marinette coordinating everything perfectly, ensuring there was a wide variety of food and drinks.

Chloe had even chipped in and arranged for a tentage for the party. That way everyone was safely sheltered from the summer sun. There was even a small stage set up with a couple of microphones. A DJ booth that had been set up to the side of the stage, away from the food table, had Nino drooling.

Adrien had complimented his childhood friend _because really this was way more than he had ever expected of her to contribute_ , who had simply smirked and flipped her hair before she walked away to join Sabrina in conversation.

Max and Nino had spent the past half hour setting up the DJ booth and fiddling with the controls. Adrien and Nathaniel had been setting up the decorations with Ivan and Mylene. The smaller girl passing the decorations from the box to her much larger boyfriend.

Alya directing the group while Rose stood on standby with a clipboard in hand. Juleka was running late, she and Kim had been tasked with getting ice from the nearby store. Kim had just returned and was already heading back out to get more, Alix keeping an eye on their cooler box.

Adrien was tired as he finally got a chance to rest his arms when he got a seat near the food table. That is until Marinette appeared, late as usual, carrying 4 stacked boxes holding what he assumed were baked goods for the little get-together.

He blamed the lack of sleep for his lack of grace. Especially when Marinette appeared, petite body hidden by her multiple boxes. Her head peeking out from the top of her pile.

Adrien could only stare at Marinette's legs. He hadn't been able to see Marinette in anything less than sleep pants ever since the _Great Swim Day_ , as Adrien had taken to call that particular adventure.

Even imagining the black one-piece Marinette had worn got Adrien to flush an embarrassing shade of red that made Plagg cackle gleefully.

So distracted he was by the smaller girl's appearance, that he hadn't noticed himself slipping from the chair. It was only when he was on his butt in front of a wide-eyed Marinette that he had realized he had literally fallen over at the sight of Marinette's legs.

In his defense, they were smooth, toned and looked pretty great. Especially in those shorts.

"I would have worn them a lot sooner if I had known these shorts were all it took to get you to fall for me, Agreste." Marinette teased softly, blue eyes twinkling with mischief showing Adrien that there was no malice in her words. She was still holding on to the boxes but had started to make her way next to Adrien to place the boxes down.

It seemed that ever since the Great Swim Day, Marinette had lost whatever reservations that had held her from being her true fiery and sassy self in front of the blond model.

He just hadn't known what it would have done to him now that Marinette actually flirted back.

She was the Marinette that he knew as Chat Noir and it warmed his heart considerably to finally be on the same level of friendship as his alter-ego. Perhaps the lack of clothes and awkward staring had played a great part in the pair's newest dynamics.

That only made him think about how he had finally realized that he was jealous of the lack of attention Marinette had paid him that day or every other day since Felix had returned home from boarding school. It seemed like the intense stares that he had gotten used to had ceased to exist, instead of having been shifted towards Felix instead. And didn't that make his heart fall all the way down to his stomach?

He didn't know what exactly had caused the sudden change in his dark-haired friend, but the absence had him standing awkwardly more than once in front of the smaller was like he couldn't get used to the lack of intensity in her gaze.

And now that familiar intensity was finally back and it was practically swallowing him whole. It was like he had lost whatever immunity he had built up over the years. He felt like he was losing himself the more Marinette paid any sort of attention to him.

Adrien could feel his entire face heat up, working a bright blush on his cheeks. Probably all the way to the tip of his ears. He scrambled to get up, swearing he could hear Plagg's snickers from somewhere nearby.

Wherever it was that God of Destruction had deemed a worthy hiding place. Probably somewhere he could get a great view of Adrien making an absolute fool of himself.

Nino came up to him, checking to see if Adrien was alright, Marinette turned away and began unpacking her cookies once she confirmed that that the model was indeed alright. Alya had joined the trio with a knowing smile on her lips as she continued to tease the blond. The only thing the blond had bruised from the fall was his ego.

Thankfully the cause of his little accident hadn't been noticed by the rest of the class, they had simply assumed that Adrien had slipped off of his chair. From the other side of the tent, Chloe narrowed her eyes. Sabrina glanced worriedly between the four friends and Chloe.

The red-head gently rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder. A silent plea to calm down. Except Chloe wasn't angry or even irritated. Well, just a little bit annoyed, really.

It was painfully _obvious_ who Adrien had affections for. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Chloe glanced at her only other friend.

"I know, OK?" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms crossly.

Sabrina could only widen her eyes as she dropped her hands away from Chloe's sudden rebuttal, choosing to give her blond friend some space to think.

Of course, she _knew_. It was like she had always known but had refused to accept it.

It was so painfully obvious that Adrien had feelings for Marinette and it irked her to no end. But even a blind man could tell the two were good for each other. In the past year, it was Marinette that had been the one who was able to bring out that cheeky side of Adrien that previously only Chloe had known about.

The really playful and mischievous side of Adrien that she hadn't seen since the disappearance of the Agreste matriarch. Chloe frowned. It wasn't like Marinette was bad for Adrien. One could even argue that Marinette was what brought Adrien out of his shell, as painfully shy and awkward as she had been when the two had first known each other.

Marinette was kind, sweet. She probably didn't have a bad bone in her body. Chloe scowled at the thought. Marinette was too nice, she accepted everybody despite their obvious flaws. It hurt to think that Marinette would be the one person who could truly make Adrien happy.

It hurts knowing that Chloe hadn't been the one.

She had thrown plenty of tantrums, yelled at Sabrina, yelled at Jean-Jacques. Thrown the cushions of her sitting room all over in fits of complete rage. Screaming her throat hoarse in heartbreak, crying tears that she hadn't allowed to fall since her mother's departure. Jean-Marque and Sabrina watching worriedly from the safety of Chloe's en-suite kitchenette.

 _It wasn't fair._

Why were they always leaving her? Mama left because Papa placed work as a higher priority than his family.

And Adrien… well, Adrien hadn't _really_ left her… Yet. But he would when he realizes how amazing and wonderful Marinette really was.

That's the problem, wasn't it?

Marinette really was a genuinely good person. If Chloe had asked to borrow that hideous black jacket Marinette was so fond of wearing, Marinette would lend it to her without hesitation.

Marinette would probably give her a couple of dirty looks but Chloe would still have that ugly jacket in her hands.

Even though Marinette was so kind, she still had such a fierce loyalty. She stood up for anybody that she thought was being bullied. Marinette even stood up to Chloe. Honestly, the year Adrien had finally attended public school was the year Marinette's backbone straightened and held the miraculous strength to carry ten men.

Marinette had never been the one who stood up for the bullied and weak since Chloe had always had a knack for getting under the usually pleasant girl's skin. Instead, the girl had chosen to offer her silent support and any help that she could give to the victims of Chloe's admittedly terrible abuse.

Adrien, with the help of Alya, had been the one who had brought out that protective streak in her. It was as if Adrien had been the final push that was needed for Marinette to ascend to ultimate levels of popularity. Something Chloe would never be able to achieve unless she had reigned her rule of terror with an iron fist.

It wasn't even like everybody had been forced to like the dark-haired girl. Marinette was just… Marinette. Marinette was a lot of things. Not all of them pleasant things. Boring, prudish, stubborn and prideful were some of the words Chloe would use to describe the bane of her existence. Yet everyone seemed to love her regardless. Clumsy, tardy, childish pigtails and all.

The two were good for each other and it made Chloe's face absolutely burn in jealousy.

Adrien had also made it very clear during their bi-weekly dinners that he would no longer tolerate any more bullying from Chloe. The tradition had started at the start of their school year at Lycée when Chloe had realized that she and Adrien were no longer in the same class

"I'm serious Chlo, I hardly get to see you as it is. I don't want the only thing I hear about you to be how you're mistreating your new classmates." Adrien set down his cutlery and crossed his arms while giving her his best frown. That didn't really hold any heat and made Chloe want to scoff at her oldest friend's actions.

Despite the not-really-threatening-but-it's-cute-that-you-tried gaze, Chloe knew that Adrien was serious and he would really cut off ties with her if she didn't mend her behavior with the rest of her peers.

Chloe automatically went on the defense, she wanted to talk back, a scathing remark already forming in her head. Instead, Chloe had dropped her jaw in shock at Adrien's firm request. She wanted to protest, truly. It had even been at the very tip of her tongue, but what choice did she really have? It was either find a new outlet to release her frustrations or lose someone else in her life.

"I won't promise you anything, Adri-chou." There, that was the closest Adrien would get to a cease-fire.

Adrien dropped his arms to his lap and gave her such a sunny smile, all teeth, and pink cheeks. It made Chloe blush just looking at it, she averted her eyes and bit her lip.

Chloe could count how many people she liked in two hands and the number of people she actually trusted in only one. She couldn't possibly lose Adrien who had been with her from the very beginning when she was at her very worse.

Feeling a nudge to her side, Chloe glanced at Sabrina who gestured to the stage area. Oh, she had really been lost in thought. Everyone had arrived, people were mingling and laughing. The overall atmosphere was pleasant. Ugh, she _hated_ when things were pleasant.

Pleasant was when Papa giving her another branded handbag when he forgot about her birthday (again). To be fair, her father gave much better presents compared to M. Agreste. She rolled her eyes at the memory of the same tacky, (not even designer) pens that Adrien had gotten for three years in a row.

Chloe remembered scrutinizing the baby blue scarf that Adrien had worn the very next day and her eyes trailed over the very familiar stitching at the very end of the scarf. Carefully done so that it looked nothing more than intricate knitting.

She knew that stitching that bested her at that stupid hat competition anywhere. Hours of ranting and raving over Marinette's deviousness could attest to that. Or the fit that Jean-Paul had born witness to. Either way, Chloe knew that stupid signature like the back of her hand.

Yet Adrien had said that it was a gift from his father, and one glance at a furiously whispering Alya and a slumped (yet strangely pleased) Marinette, Chloe knew exactly what had happened. Her respect for the baker's girl went up a notch.

Instead of confessing to Adrien about the real origin of the scarf, the dark-haired girl was willing to allow Adrien to believe that his father wasn't as terrible than he actually was. (M. Agreste really was terrible in her own opinion. He should at least have realized that Natalie was getting his son the same damn pen.)

If Chloe didn't purposely antagonize Marinette that day, nobody bothered to say anything.

Marinette and Adrien were by the food table, talking. Chloe's heart clenched painfully when she saw how Adrien's eyes never left Marinette. She observed how Adrien looked genuinely happy. She hadn't seen that smile when he had come over for dinner.

That was a smile that only Marinette could bring out and it hurt Chloe to even acknowledge the fact. Sighing, the blond walked over towards the rest of her ex-classmates, giving the pair some space lest she unleashes her frustrations on the dark-haired girl. Sabrina hesitantly trailing behind.

Adrien tried his very best to not allow his eyes to wander. Marinette was wearing a long sleeveless top, it was cute and flowy. Marinette had exchanged her regular pink jeans for the pair of shorts in an effort to remain cool in the summer heat. It stopped just above the hem of her shorts. Her shorts that covered practically nothing except for the curve of her butt.

 _No, Adrien was not trying to get a look please stop looking at him like that. Thank you very much._

This was the first summer holiday that he had actually been able to spend in France. Since Felix was no longer overseas and thus Father no longer had any reason to leave the country for the holidays. Adrien secretly wondered if Father had really wanted to see Felix or to get inspiration from foreign cultures.

It couldn't be that foreign if they went to the same place for two weeks every year before leaving for photoshoots elsewhere. Photoshoots that were held out of the country that Adrien normally could not attend due to his new school schedule.

Honestly, Adrien was glad that he didn't have to go gallivanting across the globe at awkward hours of the day just so that someone could take photos of him. He truly appreciated the stability that the school had given him.

Ladybug had once commented how Papillon had not sent out any Akuma's during the summer and Adrien wondered if the corrupted wielder would continue to do so this year. Music started to play and before he knew it Marinette was stolen away by Alya, the two girls started to dance to the beat. Bright smiles on both of their faces.

Adrien caught Nino staring at his girlfriend from his position at the DJ Booth, Nino noticed Adrien staring and laughed. His friend grinned and gave him a thumbs up that Adrien returned with finger guns. Adrien glanced and saw Chloe talking quietly with Sabrina, he waved at her when he managed to catch her eye.

She had blinked at him before slowly raising a hand to wave back. Then proceeded to ignore him and continue her conversation with Sabrina. Adrien raised and eyebrow but really what could he do if Chloe was in one of her moods. It wasn't something that he wanted to get involved with if he could help it.

Adrien turned his attention to Kim and Alix, who were by the portable drinks dispenser Mylene had brought, laughing about something. Kim bragging about the weights he could now lift since he had been training. Alix taunting him to prove himself. Max had come up to the two of them and now there was a rowdy crowd gathering around the trio.

"I could probably bench press a cow. Have you seen these guns?" Kim exclaimed while flexing an admittedly impressive bicep for Alix.

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't even carry Max." the shorter girl huffed and jabbed a finger at Kim's side making the taller boy yelp. Kim narrowed his eyes at his buddy.

"I bet I could toss you in the air like a frisbee, short stack." Lowering himself so that he was eye to eye with the pink haired girl.

"I want to see you try, dumbbells!" She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to square off against the much taller boy.

It seemed a contest of strength was being planned right there and then. Marinette rolling her eyes affectionately at Kim and Alix. Really, everyone knew it was because the two hadn't been able to spend any time together since entering Lycée. They were in different classes and Kim was always busy after school with his swim club.

Soon enough, Nino was made referee and half the class was standing out in the grass. Marinette had somehow found herself grouped with the participants while Alya cheered her on. Adrien stood next to her with a challenging smile shot in her direction.

"I'll make sure you don't look too bad in front of everybody, Mari" Adrien winked.

Never let it be said that Marinette would turn down any challenge thrown her way. She placed a hand on her hip and gave her own challenging look towards the blond model.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't me who lost the last challenge you gave me, Adrien." Marinette smirked. Adrien averted his eyes and fought the blush that threatened to take over his face.

Marinette in a swimsuit flying through the air like it was second nature to her made his stomach do flips that he wasn't comfortable trying to figure out _why_.

Kim saw the exchange and hollered at the intense atmosphere the pair had created. "Looks like Agreste and DC are gonna have a face off!" Alya cheered from her position next to Nino, Chloe frowned at the over-enthused red-head when Alya nearly smacked her in the face with a flailing arm.

Soon the contestants stood in a line. Marinette was at the end of the line, standing next to Adrien, who stood next to Kim. Kim was next to Ivan, the gentle giant looking awkward amongst the others. How Marinette got roped in to join the boys was simple enough when Alya lifted her shirt up to show off the petite girl's abs.

The rest of the class had oohed and ahhed. Even Chloe had given an appreciative once-over, choosing not to say anything. Instead, giving Marinette a nod in acknowledgment.

Adrien had flushed a bright red and frowned when he noticed Nathaniel's face turn the same shade as his hair. Guess his redheaded classmate still hadn't gotten over his crush on Marinette.

In a backward attempt of protecting Marinette's virtue,( _who was he kidding he just didn't like that the entire class had seen her abs before he could_ ) Adrien had been 'begrudgingly' added into the list of contestants, by Chloe.

"He's a model! Have you seen his shirtless photos? Adrien is fit." Chloe had declared very loudly. Alya took the chance that was presented to her and pushed Adrien towards Kim and Marinette. Nino had only grinned at Adrien's happy smirk.

While waiting for the contest of strength to actually begin, Adrien took a moment to think about why that bothered him.

It shouldn't matter _who_ liked Marinette. ( _The fact that his own brother had quite readily admitted his feelings for the girl made Adrien's chest hurt._ ) Adrien was just jealous Marinette hadn't been paying enough attention to him lately. Right? It didn't matter whose attention Marinette had managed to capture.

Adrien frowned at himself. Even his own monologuing wasn't making any sense.

Since they were in a park and had limited resources, they decided to take turns to carry their former classmates. Mylene, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, and Max stood to the side with eagerness in their eyes. Rose was even excitedly bouncing in her spot.

Nathaniel hadn't really wanted to join in the competition, the idea of being the center of attention while under the summer sun made his palms sweat, but the possibility of being held in Marinette's arms, no matter how awkward the situation, was a chance too good to pass up. Rose and Juleka had only exchanged knowing looks and smirked as they stood on either side of him.

Max had been pulled along by Alix who was giggling at the entire situation. Mylene had joined in an effort to support her boyfriend. GIving him an encouraging smile whenever she could.

Alix was the first to be passed around. Ivan easily lifted her with large hands. Lifting the much smaller girl by placing gentle hands on either side of her, before carefully depositing her into Kim's waiting arms.

The swimmer had simply grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief before he tossed Alix repeatedly in the air as he walked, Alix shrieking," _Put me down or so help me I'll shave you bald you giant dickhead_!" Kim ignored her protests and continued to toss her as high as he could, always catching her without fail before handing her over to Adrien.

Alix looked a bit dazed from having being tossed like a toy so the blond gently passed her over to Marinette who carried Alix back to the spectators in the tent. Setting the pink haired girl down on the ground carefully. Making sure that Alix really was alright. (She was, just a little nauseous but it was fun and she was grinning. Even if Alix looked a bit dazed.)

Nino declared Kim the winner because really, only someone as crazy as Kim would have risked tossing Alix like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Mylene was next to be carried but she didn't make it past Ivan who had blushed when she had reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He had dropped the smaller girl, only barely catching her before lowering her to the ground.

Nino had called for disqualification since Mylene's hand had managed to touch the ground before Ivan could properly catch her. Ivan shrugged because it wasn't like he wanted to compete in the contest anyways. He was pulled away by the giggling Mylene who held his hand in hers, eyes bright.

The group of friends playfully teased the couple as they went to take shelter under the tentage. Rose bounced excitedly over, pulling Juleka along with her. Kim carried Rose first, carrying her like he would a toddler and placed the small blond girl on one hip while he picked up Juleka with his free arm.

Rose giggled as she held on to Kim for balance. Juleka looking wary because really how did she get roped into these situations. Looking into the bright eyes of the petite blond girl made everything seem worth it though. Even if she was under the summer sun and wearing all black. Rose gave her a tinkling giggle and Juleka's discomfort washed away without protest.

Turning in a circle getting excited shrieks from Rose and protesting groans from Juleka, Kim passed the two girls to Adrien. Juleka climbed onto Adrien's back while Rose hung to his front like a koala bear. Everyone laughed at the awkward picture the trio had made while Alya took actual photos in commemoration.

"This is going up on my blog." Alya had declared.

"Get me a copy, I've never seen Adrien so included before." Nino had whispered to his girlfriend. Alya nodded in agreement.

Adrien had always kept to himself, preferring to watch the crazy bets between Alix and Kim rather than participating in them himself. It was a nice change to see Adrien being more proactive, and really it was only because Marinette had been entered.

Alya hadn't missed the glare that Adrien had shot at Nathaniel's general direction. Which was silly because both of them were equally red when presented with Marinette's bare stomach. If Alya had taken a sneaky shot so she could share it with Marinette later, Nino didn't comment because really, Nino was proud that his bro was coming out of his shell but this crush on Marinette was getting more obvious by the minute.

Marinette walked over to the laughing trio (well Adrien was laughing while Rose giggled. Juleka was just holding on for dear life) and gestured for Juleka to climb down before Marinette hoisted her onto her own back, and Rose let one arm loose as she practically jumped off of Adrien to land in Marinette's waiting arms. Resuming her clinging position, Rose and Juleka both laughed when Marinette almost lost her balance, trying to adjust to the sudden weight of the smaller blonde.

"Didn't think that all it took to sweep you off your feet was for a blond to jump into your arms." Adrien had teased.

"Are you offering? Because I only have the capacity to carry one blond at a time." Marinette retorted with a roll of pretty blue eyes. That action was so painfully familiar, Adrien had almost thought that Ladybug was the one standing in front of him.

"I'll let you carry me around anytime My-uh Marinette." He stumbled over his words, hand cupping the back of his neck as he tried to play off his mistake. The very idea that Marinette and his Lady were the same people, wreaked havoc in his mind.

In a true show of strength, Marinette whispered quietly to Rose and Juleka, ignoring the curious gazes of the two other contestants. Rose then slowly shifted so that she could grab on to Marinette's right arm. Marinette stretched her arm out and flexed as she precariously dangled Rose, who was clinging onto Marinette with all her might.

Her blue eyes wide in wonder. Marinette slowly stretched her other arm out and gestured Juleka to do the same. Only Juleka was taller than Marinette and it had been difficult for her to balance off of Marinette's arm without touching the ground.

In the end looking entirely too uncomfortable, Juleka curled herself up as best as she could, looking like a black and purple sloth as she dangled from Marinette's other arm, brown eyes wide as she tried to get over the fact that Marinette was supporting her weight as if she were a bag of groceries.

"OH MY GOD MARI" Alya squealed from the audience.

The rest of the class applauded Marinette's show of strength. Even Kim had dropped his jaw in shock. Alix laughed at the speechless swimmer, hearty laughter at Kim's gobsmacked expression. Adrien joined the cheering with a bright smile, clapping politely for his opponent.

The rest of the class gaped in awe at Marinette's admittedly impressive show of strength. They even laughed as Marinette tried to waddle her way towards the tent before she allowed the two girls to get off. Giving Adrien and Kim a smug grin.

Marinette was declared the winner of that round while Kim sulked and Adrien gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. Adrien was secretly pleased with himself when he saw the blush tinting the girl's cheeks.

With only the two boys left, standing to the side of the contestants, they were told to choose their partners. Nathaniel blushed and shy eyes darted towards Marinette.

"Hey Max, you're gonna join me right?" Kim called out with a confident grin. Adrien frowned in displeasure. Nathaniel had caught Marinette's eyes and gave her a shy smile.

Marinette beamed at him and gestured for him to come over. The grin that Nathaniel displayed made Adrien's stomach clench. Standing without a partner, Adrien gave a questioning look to Nino.

The last challenge was to see who could carry their classmates the longest. Kim, Alya, and Chloe got into a heated argument, they had wanted the classmates who weighed roughly the same and no Chloe _would not subject herself to being carried like a common sack of potatoes thank you very much_. Even if it was Adrien who would be the one to carry her.

Alya smacked Nino in the shoulder, it was meant to be an encouraging pat on the back he was sure. The bespectacled boy tumbled over to his best friend while glaring playfully at Alya who mouthed an apology to her boyfriend.

Rubbing his sore shoulder, he gave his best friend a knowing grin. "Ready to wipe the floor bro?" Adrien laughed and exchanged their signature handshake "You know it, Nino."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I have a couple of plans for this class gathering and I hope you all will continue to support me! I love reading all the amazing reviews you guys leave me. Please throw more puns in!


	13. Class Party Part 2

Here's the second part of the class reunion! Hope you guys enjoy it. I promise it'll get more interesting, I have a lot planned for this story.

* * *

Adrien had Nino on his back for the better part of an hour. Kim had forfeited half an hour into the next round. While Max wasn't heavy, Kim was very ticklish and when Max had jabbed him one too many times, the smaller boy was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. Alya held video proof of Kim with his high pitched squealing.

It wasn't like the group of friends could stand around watching Adrien and Marinette all day so they had resumed the little party. Adrien and Nino were socializing with Ivan. Talking about music, Adrien only half paying attention to the conversation.

Marinette had been carrying Nathaniel for just as long as Adrien had been carrying Nino, and the other girl didn't look any worse for wear. While it was true that Adrien had been working out (fighting Akuma, jumping across rooftops, the works) it didn't mean that he had the endurance to keep Nino on his back for much longer. His best friend really was quite heavy.

Marinette, however, looked to be perfectly fine, sharing a conversation with Rose and Juleka, as if she didn't have a taller redheaded boy clinging on her back, face almost as red as his hair. The redhead had his arms wrapped loosely around Marinette's neck and shoulders, leaning his chin on one shoulder as he talked to the other two girls.

Marinette seemed completely unaffected, Adrien noted the gentle smile she occasionally shot Nathaniel ever so often. Eyebrows furrowed whenever Nathaniel would blush and duck his face into Marinette's neck.

It wasn't like the two didn't look good together, Adrien could see how Marinette and Nathaniel would make a good pair.

While Marinette was bright and cheery, Nathaniel was quiet and reserved. Marinette stumbled and floundered more often than not, while Nathaniel moved with an almost quiet grace. His features were sharp and aristocratic, with a beautiful shade of ginger hair that reminded Adrien of the fiery passion that the artist held for his work.

Both of them were artistic and creative, they would have created a beautiful picture as a loving couple together. If they ever did get together. Adrien frowned as he continued to observe the pair. Nino's voice a soothing baritone in his ear as the boy continued to converse with Ivan.

"And I decided to cosplay as Peter Pan and you're going to be my Tinkerbell. Right bro?" Nino asked, snapping Adrien out of the intense gaze he had been giving Nathaniel.

"I'm going to what? I don't do cosplay Nino." Adrien turned to face his friend. "Doesn't matter, you weren't paying attention to the conversation anyways my dude." Nino grinned cheekily at the blond. Adrien turned back expecting to see Ivan in front of him, but the heavyset boy had already moved away.

Adrien sighed and apologized, "Sorry Nino, I guess I was distracted." Trying to shrug, not like it was obvious with him carrying the other boy on his back and all. Nino hummed in response. "Distracted or jealous?" Alya's voice piped up, appearing suddenly on Adrien's other side. Giving a smirk towards Nino who winked in response.

Adrien did not squeal like a girl. No matter what Alya and Nino said. He had given a manly gasp in a manly gruff voice. Really. Don't believe the laughing couple who were trying their best not to let their snickers be heard by everyone else around them.

Adrien was just about ready to drop Nino on to the ground, contest or not when from the corner of his eye he sees Marinette practically trip on air and both her and her passenger came crashing down. Nathaniel had instinctively pulled Marinette protectively into his arms and twisted his body so that he would take the brunt of the fall.

Everyone stared at the spectacle in silence. Marinette was groaning, her ankle throbbed but otherwise she was fine. Funny, she didn't remember the floor being this soft. That is until floor _breathed_ and Marinette's eyes flew open.

Marinette had landed directly on to Nathaniel and the other boy was staring at her with wide blue eyes from his position under her. If he had been blushing for the entire hour Marinette had been carrying him, he was sure that he was on fire right now because Marinette was lying on top of him.

He could feel the weight of her body pressing against his own, he could feel her breathing picking up as she finally realized their positions. He continued to stare at her face that was only inches away from his own, before her eyes flew open and suddenly he was staring into twin jewels.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat, or maybe that was Marinette's fist pressing against his chest that was making it hard for him to breathe.

"Wow, talk about falling for each other." Nino mock-whispered to Adrien, who narrowed green eyes towards the redhead.

"S-s-sorry!" Marinette squeaked, scrambling to get off from poor poor Nathaniel who did not deserve to have her using him as a giant pillow.

"A-are you OK?" Marinette asked, wincing at her words. Honestly, the boy had just broken fall, of course, he wasn't.

"She did look pretty comfortable on top of him." Nino commented casually. Adrien turned his glare to his best friend instead. But Nino didn't notice as he continued to observe Marinette and Nathaniel. Alya poked her boyfriend in his side in an effort to silence him.

Nathaniel finally took in a deep breath as Marinette lifted her weight, no matter how comfortable it was to have her body pressed so close to his. He sat up and offered Marinette a shy smile, "I-I'm f-f-f-fine." Nathaniel stuttered. Refusing to meet Marinette in the eye. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

"Dude, did you just growl?" Nino questioned in surprise, turning everybody attention away from Marinette and Nathaniel to an awkwardly blushing Adrien who immediately released his hold on Nino. Making the other boy yelp as he was dropped on to the ground. Nino scowled up at Adrien, but the blond averted his eyes, Nino deserved it for all the teasing.

"W-what? No! Psh Whaaaat" Adrien tried in vain to deflect Nino's question, waving a hand dismissively. "It was just me clearing my throat, grrr-hack hack" he fake coughed into his fist. The other hand cupping the back of his neck, he could feel his whole face turning pink.

Adrien had not growled. Adrien was not jealous. Why should he be jealous? He had no reason to be jealous. In fact, _Nathaniel should be the one who was jealous_. Not Adrien. Nope. No siree. Adrien Agreste was not jealous. Adrien had no reason to be jealous of any boy who had Marinette lying on top him. _Marinette who could possibly be Ladybug_. Adrien had no reason to be jealous because it was obvious Adrien was the better human pillow. Hah! Take that Nathaniel. Marinette would never fall asleep on you. Adrien was obviously the most obvious choice for Marinette if she ever needed a body pillow. Why... Marinette had been asleep in his lap just this morning! He had even tucked her into bed. Something that Nathaniel would never have a chance to do. Not if Adrien had something to say about it.

Alya went to help Marinette up from the ground, smirking at Adrien's weirdly defensive attitude. Oh, the boy had it bad. Alya snickered at Marinette's confused expression before the other girl turned around to help Nathaniel up from the ground.

"How long is everybody going to be standing around for? Isn't there anything else to do at this lame party?" Chloe chided from her position in the crowd. Staring at her nails and admiring her manicure.

That got everyone to break apart, murmuring amongst themselves. Marinette was pulled away by Alya while Nathaniel was being looked over by a concerned Rose and Juleka. Chloe huffed when Adrien sheepishly walked away from the group, leaving behind a spluttering Nino.

Chloe gave Sabrina a look and the redhead understood that Chloe wanted to be alone, that look also translated to ' _Run interference if anybody tries to disturb us_ '. Sabrina gave Chloe a gentle smile and turned away to keep watch.

Chloe didn't have to walk far to find a pacing Adrien mumbling to himself. She couldn't make out the words but something about 'not jealous' and 'why?' and even 'I didn't even know I could growl' the heat must really be getting to her because she almost thought she heard a tiny voice reply to her childhood friend. Seeing as there was nobody else but the two of them, she waved the absurd thought away.

"Adri-chou, we need to talk." Chloe gently called out. Well, as gentle as she could manage which really sounded like a request more than the demanding tone she usually took. Thankfully, Adrien was used to her methods and took the request as the well-intentioned concern she had meant it to be.

Adrien stood stock still, he turned to face her, face beet red. Chloe rested her weight on one leg and crossed her arms, raising a single eyebrow in question.

"I-I didn't see you there, how long have you been standing there exactly?" Adrien asked nervously. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I heard you talking to yourself but nothing major." she replied dismissively.

"R-right." Adrien shifted awkwardly trying to look at anywhere except for Chloe. Chloe sighed and dragged the blond boy to a nearby bench. She sat him down before claiming the empty space next to him for herself.

"So… You like Marinette." Chloe started, uncertainty distinct in her voice.

Adrien slumped in his seat, knowing there really was no use denying his feelings now that even Chloe had approached him. "i-I kinda? I guess? I didn't realize until recently at least." Adrien admitted. His face was red as he looked at his clasped fingers on his lap.

Chloe leaned forwards, giving Adrien and encouraging smile. It was more of a grimace but Adrien could tell she was trying her best to be a good friend. He glanced at her and heaved a huge sigh.

"I've always thought that I was in love Ladybug," Adrien started, ignoring the unsurprised huff from Chloe. "She was just this amazing girl, a hero really, and she's saved me personally a couple of times. I thought that it was true love and all that." He leaned back and looked up to the canopy of the tree that was sheltering them from the sun.

"Puh-lease Adri-chou, I'm pretty sure half of Paris thinks they're in love with Ladybug." Chloe scoffed. Adrien groaned because he was definitely aware of how many people held affections towards his Lady.

"But she's Ladybug, you know? She's amazing. A hero! An actual hero. She's so _unattainable_." Adrien closed his eyes, picturing his Lady in his mind. That confident smile, those bright blue eyes. ' _Find me_ ' her voice echoed at the back of his mind like a siren's call. Adrien shuddered. Chloe watched her childhood friend carefully. This was a side to him that she had been unaware of.

"Marinette, she's amazing. She's pretty and smart. She's really nice to everybody. She stands up for what she believes is right, even if she's not. And she'll apologize if she's in the wrong." Adrien sighed, imagining Ladybug without the mask and how it was exactly Marinette's face looking straight at him now.

"She's real." Adrien sighed happily opening his eyes to look at the tent. "Attainable. She's right there if I just reach out for her." Adrien stretched his hand out towards where he thought she was.

"Why don't you get her then?" Chloe asked. Resting her chin on her palm, elbow on her knee. Watching Adrien as he pined after a girl. The same girl who had the most embarrassing crush on him for the past two years.

"It's not that easy Chlo." Adrien sighed, dropping his hand into a clenched fist on his lap.

"You remember Felix right?" Chloe hummed in acknowledgment, everyone knew of how M Agreste had banned Felix from the family fortune. She had also heard about how Felix had been waiting for Marinette at the school gates with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She also heard about how Felix had not contacted anybody prior to his arrival. Not even Adrien.

"Well, Felix has been best friends with Marinette for years. Even longer than even Alya has." Chloe perked up at the information.

"Okay so? She's best friends with your older brother, it's not like you're particularly close to him anyways." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, that's not what's bothering me." Adrien groaned in frustration.

"Then what is it Adri-chou?" Chloe asked, getting irritated with the other blond. When had he gotten so mopey? Ugh. She almost wished that she had left him to talk to himself.

"Felix is in love with her. And Marinette doesn't realize it but she loves him too. I just don't know if it's the same love that Felix has for her." Adrien admitted with a huff. Crossing his arms petulantly because really, how could Marinette possibly fall in love with his brother when Adrien was _right there_.

"Well, then ask her out for yourself and she won't have the time to fall for your brother." Chloe shrugged as if the answer was as simple as that. _Really it was, Adrien was just being a big baby about everything._

"B-but Felix loves her. Is genuinely in love with her. He would move mountains for her." Adrien whined. Chloe rolled her eyes at Adrien's childishness.

"And what makes you think you wouldn't? It's obvious Marinette has at least some feelings for you. Or she wouldn't be wearing those shorts." Chloe ground out. _Honestly, Adrien did she have to spell everything out for him._

"W-what?" Adrien gaped. "You should have seen the look on her face when you were ogling her legs Adri-chou." Adrien blushed, he had hoped nobody would notice his eyes wandering. Clearly, he wasn't as discreet as he had thought.

"W-what do you mean?" Adrien turned bright green eyes towards his friend. Chloe rolled her eyes. Adrien was being exceptionally oblivious today. "She looked pleased with how you couldn't stop staring at her legs, Adri-chou." Chloe pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really think I have a chance with her?" Adrien asked, giving what Chloe labeled a kicked puppy look. Chloe sighed and patted her _friend's_ , and really what a painful word that was, on the shoulder.

"You'll only really know if you try." Chloe smiled at him, watching the green peridots light up. " Go get her Adri-chou, nobody can resist that pretty face of yours." She watched as Adrien got up and walked away, he had yelled out his thanks.

Chloe just sat in her spot, pulling her knees to her chest and fought the tears that threatened to fall over. She hadn't known letting go of her first love would be this painful. She knew she had to give Adrien up, the two of them weren't meant to be. But fuck did it hurt.

It hurt not being the one.

Not a minute later a concerned Sabrina wandered outside and found a sniffling Chloe. The redhead immediately went over to comfort her friend. Chloe had always been a terror, but she was also human and it was times like these that had Sabrina hoping that Chloe really did have space in her heart for someone other than Adrien.

Adrien walked back into the tentage with a smile on his face, much happier than when he had left, the pep talk with Chloe had really helped. He set out to look for his friends, he probably did have to apologize to Nino for dropping the other boy.

That is until he gaped in shock, Marinette was on the stage, microphone in hand and announcing karaoke night. (Except it was still during the day, barely past 5 in the afternoon) and welcoming the first contestant up to the stage. Kim sauntered up the stage with a swagger in his step and a confident smile on his face. He had totally forgotten to prepare a song. Ugh, typical black cat luck. Thanks, Plagg.

Nino was at the DJ Booth, with Alya standing next to him, both of them were looking over the list of songs that have been submitted prior to the party. Marinette hurried off the stage and gave a flustered smile to Alya. Adrien watched as Marinette pressed a hand against her chest, probably to calm her beating heart. She really was cute when she's nervous.

Kim stood proudly at center stage, holding the microphone in his hand and belting out to a pop song that Adrien hadn't known was still popular. Nobody in their class was a particularly good singer, even Adrien knew that.

From the awkward off-tune singing the class would participate in when they were in the bus for field trips. But singing together with everyone was fun and Adrien really liked the atmosphere they created every time. Adrien watched Kim as the taller boy turned his back to the crowd, waiting for the music to start.

 _There's only two types of people in the world_

 _The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

 _Well baby I'mma put on a show kind of boy_

 _Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

Kim did a silly twirl and pointed a finger to the ceiling of the tentage. Before bringing the finger down and pointing to the crown. Smirking as he sang to the tune.

 _I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_

 _I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

 _When I put on a show_

Never let it be said that Kim didn't know how to put on a show. He was moving his body in a way that one could almost call it sensual. If only he hadn't plastered such a silly smile on his face. The rest of the class cheered from in front of the stage.

He watched as Alix hollered and cheered with Max at the very front of the stage as if Kim was giving a concert and they had front row tickets.

 _All eyes on me on the centre of the ring , just like a circus_

 _When I crack that whip, everyone gonna trip, just like a circus_

 _Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

 _Show me what you can do_

Everyone cheered as he pulled Alix up to the stage, inviting the smaller to share the spotlight with him as they danced to the music. Adrien took the chance to make his way to Marinette, who blushed slightly when she caught sight of him.

Adrien smiled, pleased with himself because he hadn't been able to get Marinette to blush like that in a while. Nino glanced to where Marinette was looking and gave a soft smile to Adrien.

"Sorry about earlier, Nino." Adrien gave his best friend a look of remorse. Nino just waved it off with a grin. "I was being a bit of a jerk anyways." Adrien smiled, glad that their friendship was ok again.

 _There's only two types of girls out there_

 _Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

 _So baby I hope that you came prepared_

 _I run a tight ship, so beware_

Adrien watched as Marinette laughed when Kim pretended to crack an invisible whip to the audience. Adrien could have watched Marinette forever really. No matter what it was that she was doing at the time. Everything about her was starting to make his stomach churn.

Marinette and Alya whispered conspiringly at the side, eyes glancing between the two boys and the stage. Kim now had both Alix and Max on the stage with him, acting like his backup dancers. Not like they had planned any choreography in advance.

So it was really a mess of awkward limbs and Kim in the center dancing and singing his heart out to Britney Spears. Kim was singing through the second chorus and finally, the trio had instinctively decided on an awkward slightly in sync choreography that involved them just following whatever it was that Kim was doing.

The group song ended with Kim attempting to do a backflip but he fell on Max. Both boys now sprawled on the floor with the microphone screeching from the speakers while Alix looked awkwardly at the audience.

Marinette hurried up the stage with Alya in tow, Marinette checking that the two boys were alright while Alya took over Emceeing the show. Marinette helped Kim to his feet while Alix hovered over Max, walking both boys down.

"Remember to drop your request to our resident DJ and you'll be added to the list!" Alya winked and Nino whooped from his booth. Adrien had an idea, but he couldn't think of the right song. How do you serenade a girl who was probably in love with your brother?

Chloe strolled past him with her nose in the air and went straight to Nino, whispering her song choice. Adrien raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend. Chloe participating? Interesting…

Alya welcomed the next girl up to the stage, Rose who blushed prettily with bright eyes and waving excitedly as she in front of the 'crowd'. Nino motioned Adrien to come over and the blond followed dutifully.

He saw how Marinette arch an eyebrow and sent her a wink. Making the dark haired girl blush at his forwardness.

* * *

I'm not french so I'm really out of touch with popular French songs so let's just ignore me using all English songs for this karaoke segment alright? Leave a review if you've liked it so far and leave me puns!


	14. Class Party Part 3

Hello! Slightly interesting things are happening in this chapter. Thank you, everyone, who has been supporting this story. Please a review because it helps me find the motivation to update. LOL

* * *

Rose was twirling slowly across the stage to her number. Eyes bright, smile wide and her singing a gentle hum.

 _Where did we go? What'd we do?_

 _I think we made something entirely new_

She gestured towards Juleka who stood away from the crowd. Blinking wide brown eyes at the blond girl on stage. Mouthing the lyrics to the song she was too shy to sing aloud.

 _And it wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you_

 _I think it was someone entirely new_

Rose stepped down from the stage and made her way over to Juleka, slowly circling the taller girl. Two pairs of bright eyes seeking each other and sharing unspoken thoughts to each other.

" _Oh, um, well I just can't stop thinking,_ " Rose shyly stood in front of Juleka, batting her lashes at the taller girl. Pointing the microphone towards her expectantly.

" _So, um, did you say I was different?_ " Juleka softly whispered and smiled as she gently overlapped her hand around Rose's, taking control of the microphone. The rest of the class, even Chloe, cooed at the sight of the couple sharing the microphone as the sang the duet.

" _And you hadn't before?"_

" _Of course not, When would I have ever?_ " Juleka shook her head, unable to break eye contact with the smaller blonde. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt everyone's attention focusing on the two of them.

Really, Rose should know by now that Juleka didn't do well being the center of attention. Yet she was transfixed by that beautiful ocean gaze and couldn't find it in her heart to break away from her.

Marinette sighed happily as she watched the pair of them lost in their own world. Smiling at the pair, Marinette couldn't help but feel slightly envious, a teeny tiny microscopic amount really. How many nights had she swooned over Adrien's emerald eyes? How long had she wished for Adrien to stare at her like she was the most important person in the world?

 _Well you're here too_

 _We're here together_

As Juleka and Rose hummed into the shared microphone, Marinette noticed Nathaniel watching the pair as well. She was about to go over to the redhead when Alya took the microphone back and announced the next performers. Marinette did a double take when Nino, Kim, and Max were trying to drag a somewhat reluctant Adrien to the stage.

And when the very familiar music of the very popular song started playing, Adrien in all his blond muscular glory could only give a despondent sigh in defeat as he dragged his feet and took the position at the front of the quartet. Max and Nino were standing on either side of him and Kim, being the tallest, took his place behind the blond. Each of them carried a microphone in hand.

 _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_

 _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see_

" _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_ " Adrien closed his eyes in an attempt to display a frustrated image.

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low_

 _Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_

 _Papa, just killed a man_

 _Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

 _Papa, life had just begun_

 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _Papa, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry_

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

 _Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

Adrien took a couple of steps forwards and looked into the distance, Marinette could have swooned at how absolutely handsome the model looked. _Calm down Marinette! You shouldn't be going gaga over a pretty boy singing to Queen_.

Yet the flush on her cheeks betrayed her attraction. Marinette forced her sappy grin into a firm tight-lipped smile with practiced ease. For a moment, she frowned as another blonde with green eyes flashed across her mind.

That low baritone was naggingly familiar and at that moment a vision of Chat Noir standing at the front of the stage singing his heart out appeared in her mind. She could definitely picture her partner in his black-clad glory belting out to the music. The image in her mind was so encompassing it felt like _Chat Noir really was there_. Completely removing Adrien from the picture.

 _It was almost as if Chat had replaced Adrien_. Yet the similarities in the two green-eyed boys were so overwhelming it made Marinette gasp and take a step back in realization.

As Adrien continued his solo, Alya searched the crowd for her best friend. Smirking at the complete besotted look Marinette had in her eyes. Even if it looked like the dark-haired girl was trying desperately to hide her feelings. Suddenly, the besotted look she was so used to changed immediately to a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

Adrien really did look great on stage. He didn't have the best voice but he poured every bit of passion into his performance. Earlier on, Alya had set up her phone on a tripod stand. Now she had returned her phone back to the stand, knowing the boys weren't the type to get off the stage. Confident that the tripod was secure, she left her station to head on towards her best friend.

Unlike the ever spontaneous Rose, though Alya really did have a lot of fun recording that performance. Standing next to Marinette, Alya nudged her bestie in the side and gave her a knowing smirk. Marinette had a pinched look on her face before she returned her attention to the stage as she observed Adrien while he sang.

Marinette would only spare Alya a glance before she was once again bringing her attention to the beautiful enigma that was Adrien Agreste.

Marinette remembers very clearly how she had rebuffed Alya's theory almost two years ago. "Adrien is too _good_ to be Chat Noir!" She had argued with an exaggerated huff. Chat Noir and Adrien didn't even have any similar characteristics other than having the exact same shade of _golden spun_ hair and _bewitching emerald eyes_.

Shaking the memory away, Marinette shrugged at Alya and went back to paying attention to the group's performance. It was the guitar solo and Kim was on his knees, playing an air guitar with an expression of total concentration on his face while the others moved their bodies to the beat.

 _Bewitching emerald eyes_ caught her in their intense gaze and Marinette felt her breath escape her lungs as she allowed herself to get trapped. The two gazed into each other's eyes, seeking answers for the questions unasked. Marinette felt the stirrings of emotions that she usually only associated with Chat Noir.

A swirling unexplainable yet a totally welcomed mixture of adrenaline, fun and absolute trust.

 _Could it really be?_

 _Was Adrien really Chat Noir?_

As the group continued their performance, once again in the diamond position, Marinette took the opportunity to really study Adrien. The body measurements seemed to be about the same. If Adrien had removed that white overshirt he was so fond of wearing, she was sure that Chat and Adrien would have roughly the same shoulder breadth.

 _Too late, my time has come_

 _Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time_

 _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_

 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

Marinette's heart was thundering painfully in her chest, memories of past events and actions of the blond model that had never made much sense before had suddenly come screaming to the front of her mind. Pushing their way to make themselves known past the arguments she had made for Adrien when Alya had questioned her.

And Adrien ran a hand through sweaty bangs and his normally neat hair was ruffled into the exact same messy windswept hairstyle as Chat Noir. Marinette tried her best to stifle a gasp behind a hand.

 _Mama, ooh, (anyway the wind blows)_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

The physique was about the same, tall, muscular, broad-shouldered. A lanky body and strong legs that were made for leaping across the streets of Paris. Marinette recalled how Chat could switch from running on all fours to bipedal movements as if it were nothing.

 _She remembered how Adrien had taken on a dare by Kim and the two had raced down the school hallways on all fours. She remembered how Adrien won, looking as if it were completely natural and second nature for him. Kim had gaped like a fish, eating Adrien's dust as the blond leaped towards the finishing line as if it were nothing._

 _Adrien's cheeky grin that he shot at Kim was a mirror image of Chat's own._

All the suspicions Marinette had pushed away because _really_ , how could the already overworked model, fencer, the genius poster child Adrien _motherfucking_ Agreste possibly have the time to be Chat Noir.

But Adrien and Chat Noir had never been in the same place together at the same time.

Adrien was always asking Marinette on her thoughts of the black-clad superhero. How Chat Noir would sit on her balcony and ask about her day, paying particular attention whenever she mentioned Adrien.

If the two were one and the same, then she didn't really have a crush on three different boys then did she? Only her best friend and her superhero partner. Who were brothers?

 _Nothing really matters, anyone can see_

 _Nothing really matters_

 _Nothing really matters to me_

As the music died down, Marinette was almost hyperventilating at her thoughts. Fear was like a fog and it was clouding her mind.

 _Any way the wind blows_

Too green eyes were staring right at her. If Adrien was Chat Noir, did that mean that he knew that she was Ladybug?

She did the first thing she could think of, which was to make a stupid excuse to Alya, saying she'll be back soon before running off away from the tentage, away from the party, away from the stage, away from Adrien.

Away from Chat Noir.

 _How could she have been so blind?_

Chat Noir had been in front of her the entire time, LITERALLY, he had sat in front of her _every day for the past two years_. Why didn't she realize it sooner? Dashing across the park Marinette ran up to her parents' bakery, eyes stinging and breathing labored as she tried to stop herself from having a panic attack.

Her parents were out front, standing by the counter helping a customer. They seemed surprised to see her sprinting towards them but an almost hysteric yelling of forgetting something or other from the blur that was their daughter had the two of them shrugging in confusion.

Marinette was 16 now, almost 17, she was prone to the weird behavior teenagers were known for. This wasn't the first time their daughter had forgotten something and had run all the way back home to retrieve it. They almost worried if an Akuma was loose when they remembered that there hadn't been any akumatized victims for the previous two summers.

Marinette slammed her hatch shut and latched it, beginning to pace above it as her thoughts raced through her head, a mile a minute. She screamed, falling on to her butt, when she came face to face with Felix who sat at her computer, UMS III playing in the background as the startled blond stared at the disheveled Marinette, controller rolling on the floor after it had been dropped in shock.

Felix took a moment to notice Marinette's labored breathing and stricken expression. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead from sweat and her eyes wide, pupils dilated as she panicked. He could see that her hands were shaking and she would probably drop any second before her legs refused to support her weight.

Felix reached out for just as her legs gave way and Marinette clutched onto his shirt in desperation. What could possibly have happened during that party? Felix stole a glance out the window and didn't see anybody running towards the balcony.

"Mari? What is the matter?" Felix asked gently. Marinette looked like she had seen a ghost. "Tikki? What has happened?" Felix asked the tiny god urgently.

"I-I really don't know, I was in her bag and Adrien was singing on stage. Suddenly she ran home. I don't know what happened." Tikki flew up to sit on Marinette's still shaking shoulders.

"F-Felix, Adrien is… Adrien he-" Marinette stuttered, tears coming to her eyes. Fear grabbed Felix around the throat in a vice grip. What's wrong with Adrien?

"What happened to my brother? Is he injured?" Felix started to shake Marinette in a futile attempt to get her to release the information she was holding from him. Damn it Marinette, what's going on?

"I d-didn't know! I should have known!" Marinette stared tearily into Felix's blue grey eyes. "Didn't know what Marinette?" Felix almost shouted. Marinette was being particularly frustrating at the moment and was pushing his already frayed nerves from the lack of sleep.

Marinette kept silent before she broke from Felix's grasp. She couldn't share her suspicions with Felix. The older boy had already freaked out when he found out about her being Ladybug. Felix would probably get a heart attack if he ever found out that Adrien was her butterfly fighting partner.

 _Chat Noir's identity was not her secret to share._

Marinette got up from the floor - huh, when did she even get there? She sat heavily on her chaise and released a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. How could she lie her way out of this?

Felix would know if she lied. He always knew when she was lying.

"I-I didn't know… I didn't know Adrien could sing like that." Marinette faked swooned onto the chaise - pretty convincingly because it's not the first time she had swooned over Adrien, flopping on her back and turning her head away from Felix. So that he couldn't see her face. If Felix couldn't spot the unease on her face, then he wouldn't question her for acting strangely.

 _If you ask no questions, I will tell you no lies._

After taking up the mantle of Ladybug, it felt like Marinette had become an expert in avoiding awkward questions. So she launched into a realistic and overzealous rant about how absolutely amazing Adrien looked like while he was on stage.

Felix stared at his best friend with narrowed eyes. Marinette wasn't quite exactly lying to him, it was impossible for Marinette to fake being in a fangirl mood, something he had seen plenty of times over the years. Yet it still felt like she was hiding something from him and he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"I-I should get back. I was so overwhelmed by his performance that I just ran out." Marinette worried, chewing her lower lip.

Marinette, during her time recounting Adrien's passionate rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, had somehow ended up on Felix's lap. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor, leaning against the chaise. She had at one point almost fallen off the chaise mid-rant. Felix had caught her in time and sat her on his lap.

If it mirrored how Marinette had been cradled in Chat Noir's lap in the wee hours of the morning. Felix was comfortable enough with his feelings to admit that he had been almost burning with jealousy. There had been only one thing he had lacked compared to Marinette's interactions with Adrien.

The lack of skin to skin contact with the smaller girl.

Felix had always been alone and his father had never been an advocate for tender loving care. So he had been cautious to touch Marinette, not really knowing if he was invading her personal space. But Marinette had explained that Adrien had similar problems, not understanding personal boundaries.

Except Adrien hadn't be raised to believe that physical touch was beneath him. Despite not having the same beliefs as his father, Felix just couldn't shake off a lifetime's worth of conditioning.

It was difficult to gauge somebody's personal space when you've been alone all your life. It was difficult because they hadn't grown up with the appropriate exposure to social interactions. M Agreste had been steadfast in his orders to keep his boys safe, _isolated_.

The Agreste sons didn't know when they went too far because they had been touch starved all their lives. Their only memories of positive human contact had been their mother. Before her disappearance.

Felix' approach was to avoid skin contact whenever possible while Adrien went the totally opposite direction. He sometimes leaned in too close, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulders. He had at least had Chloe while growing up so he wasn't as ignorant as his elder brother.

Marinette honestly didn't mind the close contact. She knew better than anybody else how Felix struggled to be around large crowds of people. Having been isolated for so long, Felix was almost always uncomfortable around many people and loud noises. He appreciated the background noise that Marinette generated whenever he was in her home.

It wasn't the same as the overbearing silence of the dorm room.

Felix stared down at Marinette, having his best friend in his arms, seated in his lap, the love of his life. It felt like he was in a dream. If he was, he never wanted to wake up.

Marinette was so warm and her weight resting on his was more of a comfort than a nuisance. She had rested her head against his chest and Felix briefly wondered if she could hear his heart pounding.

He had never had somebody else this close to him. Not even his classmates at his previous school. _Not that anybody there had even wanted to hold him_.

He ducked his head into Marinette's hair and took a deep inhale, committing the scent of her shampoo to memory. Without much thought he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. Marinette squeaked and jumped from his lap in surprise. Felix released his grip and watched amusedly as Marinette stumbled on to the floor, flushing a bright red from his actions.

"When you are ready to tell me what really happened, I shall be here. Waiting for you. I am not certain of the events that have transpired. But trust in me Marinette, I would not allow you to shoulder your burdens alone." Felix gave the girl a gentle smile. Watching the blush bloom on Marinette's cheeks spread throughout her face, turning even her ears pink.

"F-Felix…" The way Marinette whispered his name made him want to pull her back into his arms. He wanted more than anything to protect her.

Yet, he was not in a position to do so. He frowned internally at the thought of Ladybug's partner who often visited Marinette in the night. Chat Noir certainly had the power to protect Marinette.

"Thank you." Marinette gave him a sweet smile. Her face was still red, but her eyes were shining as she looked at him. At this moment, Marinette only had eyes for Felix. He would take this moment and treasure it, having Marinette's undivided attention was a rarity in itself. He stood up and held a hand out for her.

She took it in her own firm grip and he pulled her up. Except he used more force that needed, making Marinette stumble and he took advantage of it to pull her into his arms. Marinette's eyes widened at the close contact, a reminder of how he had held her when he caught her from her fall all those weeks ago.

She closed her eyes and took in Felix' scent. She held onto his body, while it wasn't muscular like Chat's or Adrien, it was still tall and lean. He held her like she was a precious treasure and if she hadn't been blushing before she certainly was now.

She breathed in the scent that was utterly _Felix_ _ the scent of books and a hint of cologne, and allowed herself to relax in his hold. Felix was there and he would hold her up. Felix would never allow any harm to come to her. Felix would always be by her side no matter what.

Her stomach flipped and her heart was pounding, for an entirely different reason from just fifteen minutes ago. The very thought that Adrien and Chat Noir could be the same person had filled her with an overwhelming fear and a sense of dread had enveloped her entire being.

But Felix was here. Felix was safe. Felix would hold her while she panicked internally. Felix would help her calm down. Because Felix was her rock. One of her pillars of strength that she drew from on a daily basis.

"I mean it, Mari. You can trust me with anything." Felix' low baritone voice tickled her ear. But she took the chance to nuzzle his neck. "I know." The simple reply was all that Felix needed to know that Marinette really did place her trust in him. She would confide in him when the time was right. Whenever she was ready.

Marinette's phone started buzzing and the two pulled away from each other reluctantly. Marinette fished her phone from her pocket, answering the call when Alya's picture flashed across the screen.

Tikki, who had been resting on the computer table, flew towards her chosen. Waving goodbye to Felix before she flew into Marinette's purse and settled in. Marinette waved distractedly to the taller blond before she too disappeared down the hatch.

He remembered when he first met Marinette and thought of her like a storm. She came in, turning his whole world upside down and left leaving him in an entirely different state of mind. He quickly climbed up to her loft bed. Pushed the skylight to the roof and pulled himself up to her balcony. Watching the love of his life as she jogged back to the tentage in the park.

Marinette arrived at the party to see Chloe already on stage, microphone in hand. Sabrina as her backup singer with a reluctant Alix and Rose. Chloe pretended to have waved off whatever it was that the other girls had presented to her with a nose in the air.

 _This won't do, that's a bore_

 _That's insulting, I need more_

 _I need, I need, I need, I need_

 _I need, I need, I need fabulous_

The three backup dancers twirled away while Chloe took center stage, singing slightly offbeat, one arm outstretched while the other held the microphone to her mouth.

 _(I want fabulous, bring me fabulous)_

 _Fabulous hair, fabulous style_

 _Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_

 _Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot_

Chloe made eye contact with Adrien and gave him a 'come hither' motion with her free hand. Marinette let out a pleased sound when Adrien shook his head. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away from Adrien.

 _Is this absolutely fabulous?_

 _Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?_

Until she caught sight of Marinette at the entrance of the tentage and bright blue eyes frowned. "Absolutely... not!" Chloe huffed before turning her nose away from Marinette.

The rest of the class gave the blonde loud cheers and Chloe turned her attention towards them instead. Marinette rolled her eyes at the Mayor's daughter and made her way back to Alya, apologizing for her sudden disappearance.

"What did I miss?" Marinette asked as she waved to the rest of her ex-classmates.

"Well, Max rapped to Eminem's Mockingbird. Alix did a pretty good job at Bad Blood. We took a break and then it was her highness' turn." Alya listed the acts one after the other, putting up a finger at each one. "Nathaniel is next and then its Wonder Boy's solo."

Alya turned to look at Marinette with a serious look in her eye. "When are you going to get up on stage?" Marinette raised an eyebrow."What about you? I didn't hear your name in that list." she snarked. "I'll do it if you do." Alya challenged. Marinette held a hand out, "Deal." The girls shook on it and laughed.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed it! I've listed the songs I've used below.

Rose/Juleka - Something entirely new from Steven Universe

Adrien/Quartet - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

Chloe - Fabulous from High School Musical 2

Please, a review! They give me life and motivation!


	15. Bomb Voyage Part 1

It took me a while to decide what to do with this chapter and it finally decided to write itself after several days of contemplating.

Leave a review if you've enjoyed it!

* * *

Nathaniel stood at center stage, hair pushed behind his ear. Marinette had given him a hair clip to keep his hair out of his face. Nathaniel had given her a small smile before turning to climb up the stage.

 _I messed up tonight_

 _I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

His heart was pounding, especially since it was already so rare for him to be the center of attention. He felt his mouth dry and sweat forming on his brow. Rose and Juleka stood near the front, giving him bright smiles. Juleka had even given him a thumbs up and a mouthed ' _good luck_ '.

 _I keep falling down_

 _I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

Art school was hard, everyone was just so talented. It was one of the best schools in the immediate area and Nathaniel had made it through the first semester barely keeping afloat.

The environment was so different compared to what he was used to when he was in Collège. He didn't know anybody and making friends was hard. He felt isolated and alone with nothing but blank canvas staring back at him as company.

 _Birds don't just fly_

 _They fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it won_

This was his go-to song whenever he was feeling overwhelmed - which lets not lie to ourselves, it's a huge majority of the time. Social anxiety was a bitch. He spotted a head of dark hair and bright blue eyes and sent his crush a wink.

Marinette cheered and clapped to the music, amazed at how confident Nathaniel looked when he was on stage. This was the most confident that she had seen him in a long time. While the two hardly met or talked now that they've graduated from _Collège Françoise Dupont_ , Marinette would check in with her redheaded classmate once in a while.

She also got frequent updates from Rose and Juleka, who the redhead actually did keep in touch with. Alya nudged Marinette in the side and the two of them shared a smile. While Nathaniel still had feelings for Marinette, the two had come to terms that Marinette just didn't like him that way and remained fast friends.

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

While this was almost public knowledge - no gossip remained private for long in the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont. Except Adrien had been in and out of school due to his hectic modeling schedule. So while everyone knew the open secret that Marinette had already declined Nathaniel's affections, Adrien was almost burning with jealousy.

He had seen how Marinette had clipped up the hair of the taller boy and how the two had exchanged a smile. His stomach was churning uncomfortably, like it did whenever he saw Marinette and Felix together. Clenching a fist, he had forced himself to stay in place instead of standing between the two of them.

 _Though I'm on the lead_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

Then suddenly blue blue eyes were staring into his soul and Adrien felt like he could breathe again. Because those eyes were looking at him with that strange intensity that had missed. Adrien could only give Marinette a smile before he found himself winding around the bodies of his ex-classmates. Making his way over to her and that's all that really mattered didn't it?

As long as Marinette, his Lady, _his partner_ , was by his side then nothing in the world truly mattered. The next thing he knew, Marinette was in front of him, his back facing the stage, effectively blocking Nathaniel from the shorter girl's view.

 _No I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

"Want to dance?" Adrien tried his best to give Marinette a charming smile. Marinette had only blinked at him for a couple of seconds before a wide smile broke out. Without a reply she had looped her arm in his and dragged him to the front of the stage to join the other dancing kids.

" _Oh oh try everything_ " Nathaniel watched with a heavy heart as Marinette and Adrien made their way to dance near the front of the stage. He knew Marinette didn't think of him like that, but it still kinda hurt. Despite the entire semester that the redhead had spent away from his crush. He tried his best to shake the heavy feeling away and concentrated on his song.

Feeling bold from his song choice, Nathaniel jumped off the stage, landing right in front of Marinette, flailing slightly but managing to catch himself before he fell.

 _Look how far you've come_

 _You filled your heart with love_

 _Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_

Singing while staring Marinette right in the eyes made the both of them blush but Marinette gave him an encouraging smile and suddenly it felt like he was in his own little world. Nathaniel felt like he was merely an insignificant planet while Marinette was the sun and he could do nothing but to orbit around her.

 _Don't beat yourself up_

 _Don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best_

Marinette really was like the sun. She was bright and cheerful. She made him feel better about himself when the self-doubt was overwhelming. She was always gave warm hugs that made you feel safe, even though she was probably smaller than you.

Adrien made to cut in and grabbed Marinette's hand to twirl her, making the shorter girl laugh breathlessly. Rose took Nathaniel's other hand pulled him to dance between her and Juleka. Both of them giving him wide grins. This was the most forward Nathaniel had ever been when it came to Marinette. Not counting the _Evillustrator_ incident.

The rest of the group started to sing along to the music as they all dance around Nathaniel. Marinette even managed to squeeze past the dancing bodies to make way to the singing redhead. He blushed and stumbled over his words when Marinette managed to carry him and then spin him around as if he were nothing more than a stuffed toy.

When both his feet were back on solid ground Marinette was swept off her feet by a loud Kim, somehow she found herself sitting on his shoulder. The two of them singing off-key to the lyrics between loud uncontrollable laughter.

Kim managed to catch Adrien's eye and gestured to the dark haired bundle perched on his shoulder. Adrien's eyes widened when he realised Kim's intentions and Marinette had only a moment to prepare herself before she was sailing through the air with a shriek.

Adrien caught her in his arms, looking frazzled but the two of them exchanged grins and Marinette laughed before skipping away from the blond. Nino came up to his best friend and nudged him the ribs.

"Guess it was just a lucky catch, eh bro?" Nino teased good naturedly. Adrien blushed, the sudden warmth and weight of Marinette's body in his arms had startled him. But it was so damn familiar from all the nights he had spent on her balcony and the subsequent tucking her in bed.

Nathaniel and Mylene were sharing the microphone now, Ivan looking over the pair with gentle eyes.

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh, try everything_

The group of friends cheered. Even Chloe, in all her stuck up glory had joined in the impromptu dance session. Alya snatched the microphone back from Nathaniel who was flushed and made her way to the stage.

"That was the amazing performance by our most talented resident artist Nathaniel!" Alya encourage the loud cheers for the redhead before continuing with the program.

Marinette's attention was on the blond who stood off the side of the stage, ready for his turn. Marinette watched as he took out something from his pocket and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. Blue eyes widened when she realised that it was the lucky charm Marinette had given Adrien all those years ago.

She thought of the matching one that Adrien had gifted her for her birthday, sitting next to Tikki in the sling-bag she always carried.

"Up next we have the poster child himself, Adrieeeennnnnn!" Adrien made his way up to stage, grabbing the microphone from Alya's outstretched hands. Alya winked at him before running down the stairs to stand next to Marinette.

"I wonder what else he wants to kiss" Alya snickered at Marinette's steadily reddening face.

Being on stage getting ready to sing a solo was a totally different feeling compared to walking down a catwalk. Everyone had their eyes on him. Marinette was next to Alya, the two girls gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Nino was over by the DJ booth, grinning at his best friend and held a fist out in support.

" _I've always been the kind of boy that hid my face._ " Adrien gestured to himself with a shy smile.

 _So afraid to tell the world_

 _What I've got to say_

 _But I had this dream_

 _Right inside of me?_

He pulled his outstretched hand to his chest, his green so very expressive as he looked into the audience. Marinette continued to watch Adrien as she had before. Blue eyes boring into emerald. Watching not Adrien but Chat Noir.

 _I'm going to let it show_

 _It's time_

 _To let you know_

 _To let you know_

There was no mistaking it, now that she had broken whatever Kwami magic that had been protecting his identity from her. The similarities between Adrien and her partner were too overwhelming.

 _This is the real, this is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light_

 _Shine on me_

She had been terrified, when Adrien had asked her to dance. It hadn't just been Adrien Agreste. It was Chat Noir. And it made an entire world of difference. The same boy she had been letting spend time on her balcony, the same boy she marathoned movies with on Netflix, the same boy she had tossed across Paris, _the same boy who had professed his love for her numerous times_.

 _Now I found_

 _Who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

It really was as if the admittedly roguish hero Chat Noir was the one who was on stage and not perfect model Adrien. Marinette watched as Adrien sang with a confidence she never really got to see without a camera in front of him.

 _Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

 _To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

Marinette blushed when the fact that Adrien Agreste, had been confessing his undying devotion to her for the past two years, made itself known in her mind. Alarms were blaring and all she wanted to do was go into an emergency mental lockdown so that she could process the information.

It was... _Unbelievably lucky_.

How much of her Ladybug luck had she used up for the cosmos to align just so? When Kim had tossed her in the air, she hadn't been afraid because Adrien - _Chat Noir_ , was there and she trusted him to never let her fall. Trusted him with her life.

 _Like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

Suddenly she had a microphone shoved into her hands and a knowing look from Alya. Marinette gathered everybit of her Ladybug courage and took a deep breath. Adrien stood on stage with one arm raised and his head thrown back as he sang. Praying to all the gods in the world that he knew that Marinette would sing with him. To confirm all his suspicions. To just... Well he didn't know what he wanted but his head whipped so fast the moment he heard the hesitant voice of Marinette coming from the speakers.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _I need to find you_

 _I think I've found you_

Marinette sang shyly into the microphone, a grinning Adrien laughed from his position on stage, punching his fist in the air. Bright green eyes glittered in an a flurry of emotions Marinette couldn't even begin to name. But the relief and joy were apparent.

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _You need to find me_

 _You gotta find me_

This was all the proof Adrien needed. Marinette really was Ladybug. Adrien could feel the magic practically wash away as the gears finally clicked into place.

" _Find me…_ " That request had been replaying in his head for weeks and he had finally - FINALLY - found his lady.

" _This is the real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_ " Marinette joined in with Adrien, their voices harmonizing. She stood in her place as she gestured Adrien with her hand to join her. " _Gonna let the light. Shine on me._ "

Impulsively the blond jumped off the stage and made his way to Marinette. The audience parting for him, like moses and the sea. Adrien briefly registered the various expressions on their faces. Surprised mostly and a lot of happy faces. He only had one thing on his mind, getting to his Lady.

 _Now I found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

The two held hands and the rest of the world diminished as their minds could only focus on each other. They couldn't, wouldn't break eye contact.

They had found each other.

Intertwining their fingers the two of them, yin and yang, creation and destruction, chaos and order. It felt like their very hearts were singing for each other.

 _This is me_

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _This is me_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

Alya held her phone in one hand, having retrieved it from the tripod when Nathaniel had been singing his number. With a satisfied smile she recorded her best friend singing with her long time crush. Nino wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into his embrace. It was nice to see the two of them finally getting together.

 _Now I found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

The crowd cheered and applauded. Kim had even wolf-whistled when the pair of them finally broke apart. Both their cheeks were red as they stammered compliments to each other. Neither willing to let go of each other's hand.

The ex-classmates thought it was the birth of a new couple that they were applauding. But really, it was the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir had finally found out each other's civilian identities. The thoughts of romance and crushes were too far from their minds. Their best friend, their partner, had been right there by their side the entire time.

The relief that washed over them that their suspicions had been right, washed over the two of them as they finally realised who they really were.

Ladybug had been the one who had been feeding and keeping lonely Adrien company on her rooftop for the past two years. Chat Noir had been the one who had been fighting Akumatized villains with Marinette by his side for the same amount of time. The two were sporting matching grins and flushed cheeks.

 _It all happened so fast._

One moment everyone one was enjoying themselves at the party and suddenly the next thing they knew, the earth shook from multiple explosions. Marinette tried her best to evacuate everyone out of the park. They had no idea what was going on. All they heard was screaming coming from the other people who had been in the park and the high pitched feedback from the microphone the pair had dropped.

Adrien had ran ahead with the rest of their friends in an effort to help Marinette with the herding, pulling Rose from the ground where she had lost her balance and tripped painfully onto the now uneven ground. Alya was being dragged away by Nino, both of them were screaming for Marinette. Marinette who was still under the tentage. The others had scattered trying to head for cover.

A dark figure loomed above the tentage, catching Marinette unaware. Adrien shouted a desperate warning.

Alya screamed for her best friend. Nino trying his best to hold both of them back. They were suddenly thrown into the air from an overpowered aftershock of another explosion.

Nino tried his best to cushion Alya's fall, Adrien landed not too far from his best friend. Adrien spat some blood out from his mouth, coughing desperately as he tried to fill his lungs with air. He turned to the wreckage that had been the park, what had used to be the pristine gardens had been reduced to dangerous craters in the earth.

The fountain was barely a shadow of its former glory, now only a pile of rubble with water overflowing to the charred ground. Adrien turned his head to see Marinette hiding behind the upturned food table with a terrified looking Mylene.

The menacing figure loomed in front of them. It gave an evil grin as it locked eyes with the dark haired girl and raised its hands above its head. Adrien could only watch as Marinette pressed her sling bag into Mylene's trembling hands before she picked up the shorter girl in her arms and used all her strength to toss Mylene as far away as possible.

Then the world burned when another explosion detonated right where Marinette was standing. The horrified screaming of the nearby civilians were drowned out by the sharp ringing in his ears. His eyesight was blurred and he couldn't hear anything.

Mylene had landed near him, tears streaking down her cheeks as she clutched Marinette's bag. The force of the explosion had propelled her further than where Marinette had intended to throw her.

Mylene scrambled to her feet, limping her way to Adrien. In the corner of his eye, he could see Nino shaking an unconscious Alya, begging her to wake up presumably. His ears were still ringing and he couldn't take his eyes of the blazing inferno that had been the tentage.

"I am _BOMB VOYAGE_ and everybody will say goodbye to their loved ones tonight!" the voice wasn't human and it sounded way too pleased with itself.

His ears had begun to filter sounds again and he had just managed to catch the akumatized villain's name. Now he began to hear the cackling of the fire. He could hear Nino's desperate pleading, wrecked with sobs over his unconscious girlfriend. He could hear Mylene's footsteps as she continued to hobble towards Adrien.

"Adrien! She told me to give this to you no matter what! Adrien!" Adrien scrambled to his feet, noticing the ache in his shoulder and the sharp pain in his wrist.

' _If anything ever happens to me, promise me that you'll make sure that the civilians are safe first, Chaton_.' Ladybug stared up at him with a piercing glare with too blue eyes. He had promised her and now he regretted that promise. There was nothing that he wanted to do than to run right into that fire and save his Lady.

He rushed towards the hobbling girl and lifted Mylene off her feet and started running towards the rest of his friends. Yelling at Nino to follow him. They had taken refuge behind the remains of the fountain. No that won't do. That's not safe enough. Ladybug would never approve of such an unreliable hideout. She would never forgive him if he had let their friends remain in danger just so that he could rescue her.

1\. Find a better hideout

2\. Get Marinette

Plan in mind he searched for a solution.

He scanned his surroundings and saw an abandoned bus just outside of the park and shouted orders for his friends to head towards it for cover. Mylene clutched onto Marinette's bag in a white-knuckled grip. Her friend couldn't be dead. That couldn't be possible. She turned and faced the fire that burned high into the sky with terrified brown eyes. Marinette had tossed her only a moment before the explosion had gone off.

There had been no time for Marinette to have gotten to safety. No time for Marinette to even protect herself.

Marinette.

Marinette?

Marinette!

MARINETTE

She hadn't noticed that she was the one who had been screaming until she felt Adrien's grip on her tighten almost painfully and something wet landing on her clutched hands. She turned brown eyes to see Adrien's soot covered face sporting two stark tear tracks. The sight of the normal composed boy freely crying as he ran away with her in his arms shocked her into silence.

She had never seen Adrien cry.

* * *

Please leave me a review. They give me motivation to update.


	16. Bomb Voyage Part 2

Welcome back to the exciting battle of Bomb Voyage. I honestly have no idea on how to write action scenes, so sorry in advance if it's not up to standard. But I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! If you do like it please leave me a review! Constructive critisicm is welcomed as well.

* * *

 **Saint Louis Hospital - Present Day**

Heavy eyelids fluttered opened and somebody exclaims in relief. You hear the sound of something rustling but the thought doesn't stay as you tried to take account of your surroundings. The room that you were in was dark. Your eyes are bleary and it feels like they've crusted shut.

 _What? How long have you been asleep_?

 _Where? What's going on? Why is your mouth so dry? What happened? Where are you?_

You could hear the steady if not accelerated beeping coming from somewhere to your right. _Right? Maybe left? Why is everything so blurry?_ A headache pounding behind your eyes forces a groan from your parched throat.

That beeping was increasing in speed. The sound was overwhelming in the otherwise overwhelming silence of the room. _Why couldn't you remember? Why do your eyes hurt so much? Why does your body feel so stiff? Why couldn't you move your legs? What's going on?_

 _Where am I?_

 _What happened?_

 _Why am I here?_

So many questions? The pounding in your head gets worse and you groan. _Why was your eyesight so blurry?_ You tried to raise your hand to rub at your face when you realize that there's an IV drip attached to your hand.

You stare at it, not really understanding what it was. You had only ever seen these on patients in hospitals. Why were you wearing one? The beeping increases in frequency. What is that and where is coming from? You try to sit up so you can get a better view but your body feels so heavy.

 _What?_

 _Why does your body feel so heavy?_

You groan again and gave up trying to move. Even lifting your hand was too much effort. You start to feel bile creeping up your throat and you squeeze your eyes shut in an attempt to stave off nausea.

You slip back into unconsciousness.

The next time you wake up the room is bright. Again your vision is blurred and it feels like you've swallowed sand. You notice that your body is aching but it feels like it should have been a lot worse. The beeping was steady in the background, you couldn't tell where it was coming from but you recognized it as a heart rate monitor.

Oh yeah, the IV drip attached to your hand. You try to move your head - it feels like your head was made of lead and you see the IV still attached to your left hand. What happened to you? You lean back and close your eyes in an attempt to remember. In an almost futile attempt to recall blurred intangible memories hiding in the fog that was your mind.

 _Fog… or smoke? Why did your head feel like that? Why was it so hard to remember? What did you have to remember?_

There were too many questions and you could provide no answers.

You clumsily moved your hand in search of the call button. Maybe a nurse would be more helpful. You find it and realized you had to put in a lot of conscious effort for your body to respond. You felt exhausted and lean back into the somewhat uncomfortable pillows with a sigh.

There was a knock and a door opened on your left and in walks a nurse in her late forties. She smiles gently at you and asks you the routine questions.

 _How are you feeling_? Tired.

 _Any discomfort_? Everything is aching and that damn headache is back.

 _Do you know where you are_? A hospital ward?

 _Do you remember what happened_? No, but could you help me with that? The nurse pursed her lips before giving you the same gentle smile.

You had been caught in an explosion from an Akuma attack. The mention of the work Akuma made your heart race. Suddenly, it feels like you're trapped. You tried your best to calm down. It was like you didn't feel quite safe, that you were vulnerable.

You could hear your heart monitor beeping somewhere to the side.

Your friends had called the hospital to inform them of your condition and you had been in transit just as Ladybug cured and restored the city once again. You were touch and go at first but the fact that you had called for the nurse on your own accord showed that you had a high chance of full recovery.

" _Why were the doctors so scared?" you asked with a small voice, not really looking forward to the answer._

Apparently, you had hit your head pretty badly during the attack. The nurse mentioned the stitches they had made on your scalp just behind your right ear. You didn't want to touch it. At least it was a scar that you could hide with your hair.

The nurse helps to pour a glass of water for you, even going so far as adjusting your bed so that you could sit up without too many difficulties. You feel a sharp pain at the base of your spine and inform the nurse. Your voice was wary, was something else wrong with you?

She frowns and quickly notes it down on your clipboard that hung at the foot of your bed.

Now that you were more coherent, you could recognize the strong scent of disinfectant that permeated the air. The most tell-tale sign of a hospital was the absolutely sterile environment you were in. The hospital smell didn't irritate your nose but you knew would never get used to it.

 _You've been fed the necessary nutrients via IV and you were admitted for almost a full week ago_. Had you been out for an entire week? It didn't feel like a week. It was as if you had just woken up from a fitful unsatisfying sleep.

 _You had periods where you were lucid and awake but it was never more than a couple of minutes_. This is the first time you had been coherent enough to call for a nurse. How bad had it really been?

The nurse promised that someone would send some food for you soon. She needed to go and inform your next of kin that you were finally awake. With the same smile on her face, she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Relief at finally being left alone made you slump against the pillows once again. You hadn't even realized you were leaning forward with every bit of information that the nurse had given you.

There was a clock right in front of you and even though your eyesight was still blurred you see that it was just past one in the afternoon. You didn't even realize that you had slipped back into slumber because the next thing you knew was that the room was now bathed in orange.

There was a head of dark hair at your side. The person was sat on the floor, their head resting on folded arms at the side of your bed. Sometime during your sleep, you had shifted and allowed enough room for the person to rest comfortably.

"N-Nino?" Your throat was scratchy. That sand in your mouth feeling back again full force. The figure you had correctly identified as Nino jumped and you see the panic in his eyes. A panic that softened to something you weren't quite sure what it was.

"Alya…" the way he says your name makes you feel like he's been waiting forever. Had he been waiting for you to wake up this entire time? "Heya." you tried your best to smile at him but it comes out as a grimace.

That headache was back with a vengeance, didn't anybody give you something for that?

Nino's amber eyes teared up and you felt a horrible, guilt stabbing you right in the heart. How long had been Nino been by her side waiting for you to wake up? You didn't know what exactly had happened. The vague memory of smoke and heat... Of the ground shaking and a sense of flying? Before everything else went blank.

Nino pulled himself up, you finally realize that he was holding on to your hand. The one without the IV drip and used his leg to pull a chair closer. While he settles himself into the seat you glance around the room, Your bed had been lowered back to a lying position. You press the control buttons and breathed a sigh of relief when you feel yourself being adjusted into a sitting position.

Nino watches you like a hawk. Amber eyes never leaving you. You ask him to adjust your pillows because really your hands didn't feel like that they could bend that way anymore. Your whole body was sore.

"So what happened to me?" you asked, curious but cautiously. It didn't look like Nino was ready to talk about the accident if his sudden shifty-ness and how he squeezed your hand was any indication.

Nino winced. He looks at you with an expression you didn't recognize. "The Akuma blasted you pretty good." He replies with a frown.

* * *

 **Fontaine de la Victoire - One Week Ago**

Nino stalked down the aisle with an unconscious Alya in his arms, the redhead was bleeding from somewhere and her hair had started to get matted. Mylene gives up her parka so that Alya could have a cushion for her head. Adrien had passed Mylene over to Ivan. The taller boy held onto his girlfriend like precious cargo.

He took Marinette's purse from her. Nino's eyes roamed the figure of his best friend, noting the distraught expression on his face as his tears continued to fall on Marinette's purse. Nino had never seen Adrien cry, not even when his father had pulled him out of school when he had lost that special book.

Another explosion rocked the ground, those who weren't seated lost their balance and fell to the hard floor. "Can anybody drive a bus?" Ivan called out nervously, Kim determinedly scrambled to the driver's seat, with Max at his heels.

Despite the legal driving age of 18, Kim had already learned the basics with an uncle out in the countryside he had visited over the summer. It couldn't be that different, right? Adrien barked orders at the pair of them to get the bus moving and as far away from danger as possible.

"I don't fucking know who put you in charge Agreste but does it look like I'm your dumbass driver? Give me some space to get this piece of shit working!" Kim yells, face red as he desperately tries to get the bus to work. He turned the key that had been left behind, the ignition running and sputtering several times.

"Come one, come on, c'mon…" Kim mutters as he desperately tried the key in the ignition again. Alix came up to the taller boy and gave a solid kick to the side of a metal box and the bus lurched as it rumbled. The two exchanged a look and Kim set shifted the gear stick.

Another explosion detonated close by and Rose screamed when a building near them collapsed. Adrien raised his voice again, "Come on, let's go Kim!" making the taller boy yell something explicit back at the model.

Max shifts his glasses as he glances between the two yelling boys in front of him.

Adrien's eyes were hard as he tried to spot the Akuma from his position at the windows until Adrien suddenly looks at Marinette's bag that was still in his tight grip. Max watches as the hands clutching to the bag loosen just slightly and something flashes in Adrien's eyes.

"GET MOVING LECHIEN!" Adrien thunders and Kim actually shuts up for once because when did perfect son Adrien Agreste who had never even raised his voice against Chloe suddenly had it in him to explode like that.

Nino yells about getting to a hospital because Alya still wouldn't wake up. She wasn't even responding. Her blood was starting to stain Mylene's parka. The remainder of the class agreed, not really wanting to stay in the immediate blast radius of the rampaging Akuma.

Rose walks over to the boys and starts giving directions, her voice surprisingly calm and big blue eyes didn't allow any room for arguments. Nobody dared to try. The bus rumbles as the engine finally start to power the vehicle and Kim slams a foot on to the gas pedal.

Ivan and Mylene were sharing a seat, with Ivan wrapping the smaller girl in his arms in an effort to keep her warm and Nathaniel was seated in front of the couple, his face a stark white making his red hair stand out even more. Juleka made her way to the front of the bus, claiming the seat diagonal of the driver.

"Somebody call emergency services right now. We need ambulances and as many firefighters, the city can spare." Adrien glares at Chloe, she huddled with Sabrina and took out her phone and making the call. "Chlo, call the hospital while you're at it and tell them you're on the way with an unconscious civilian." She only spared him a glance and a slight nod to acknowledge the order given to her.

Assured that his friends would be as safe as they could possibly be in the given situation Adrien slams a fist on the door button and in a blur of white and blond, the model had jumped out of the moving bus. Landing painlessly on the graveled road in a roll that dirties his once white shirt even more.

Nino throws himself against a window, screaming after his best friend. Nino watches as Adrien gestures for them to go, green eyes blazing before the bus disappeared around a corner.

Adrien had gotten to his feet and was running back to the inferno that was the park.

The fire from the tentage had caught on the nearby greenery and was spreading throughout the park. Adrien hides in an alley and opens Marinette's bag. Inside lies a pair of black earrings.

The blond feels the air getting knocked out of his lungs.

Marinette had no protection against the fire.

While their suits weren't fireproof, it had a certain resistance to heat and flames. Something the pair had taken advantage of more than once. Especially when faced with a particularly destructive Akuma.

Or when one of Ladybug's crazy plans required some death-defying stunt.

Adrien snaps the bag closed and takes in a deep breath. He took account of his surroundings. He was taking shelter about 2 streets away from the park, sure that the Akuma hadn't yet left its current strike zone.

There was so much smoke rising from the park Adrien couldn't even see what the Akuma looked like. Earlier it had been through a haze of pain, he had only seen a dark looming figure over the cowering forms of Marinette and Mylene.

Marinette who looked so small in comparison. Marinette who had taken off her miraculous when she realized she could have been captured or held hostage. It had to have happened between when Adrien herding their friends and being flung into the air from one of the many explosions.

But why would she have taken the Miraculous off? It didn't make any sense. Plagg peeks out from where he had been hiding in Adrien's hidden pocket he had sewn into the lining of his overshirt. Didn't she realize how vulnerable she was without the protection of the suit?

The Kwami uncharacteristically stares at the earrings nestled in Marinette's bag without a word. Huge green eyes looked almost worried. Sometimes Adrien forgot that Plagg had been around for just as long as Ladybug had been.

"Hey Kid, we need to get her out of there." Adrien glares at the general direction of the park. "We'll save her." the embodiment of destruction whispers resolutely. Two pairs of green eyes narrow, "God help anybody who tries to stop me."

" _Plagg, transformme moi_!"

Chat Noir immediately extends his baton and with a tight grip, allows himself to rise into the air in an attempt to get a better vantage point. With a bird's eye view he could see that the once beautiful sprawling and luscious gardens of the park was now a mere echo of its former glory.

The tentage still burned brightly but the fire no longer reaching for the skies. He sees a figure a moving through the smoke and Chat Noir grins. He leans his body and allowed the baton to descend towards the park.

Landing with a loud thud, Adrien tries his best to keep low in an attempt to avoid inhaling the smoke. He sees the remains of the food table, blown to smithereens but there was no Marinette. A pool of blood stands exactly where Marinette had been mere minutes ago. The blood was still wet and dark red, glinting orange from the fire. Fear gripped Chat's heart. He notices a trail of blood and a sliver of hope blooms.

Maybe Marinette was alright. Maybe she had managed to escape.

He hears what could only be described as a maniacal laugh that only supervillains in cartoons had. He barely notices how the trail of blood was also leading him towards that voice. Without a second thought, Chat Noir heads towards the source of the cackling, the laugh was high, making the Akuma sound even more crazed that Chat had initially expected.

"Get away from us! She did nothing to you!" Chat hears a familiar voice coming from the direction of the laugh, but the smoke was so thick he couldn't see through it. Not even with his enhanced vision.

An explosion, much smaller than what Chat had been subjected to, detonates near the owner of the voice. Chat runs and is almost sprinting as he hears the familiar voice of his older brother cussing at the Akuma "Chat Noir will be here soon and he'll stop you, you fucking monster!"

The Akuma had stopped laughing and Chat had a bad feeling something was going to happen if he didn't do _something_. It felt like there was a negative energy gathering in the air and Chat makes a split second decision.

Chat Noir leaps into the air, hopefully landing between the Akuma and his brother. Arms were thrown out wide he lets out a growl, with his gloved hands, he claws at the Akuma in what he hoped looked threatening. In a somewhat still intact area of grass, he saw his brother, carrying the broken, bloodied and unconscious form of Marinette. Blood was already dripping to form another pool where Felix remained stationary.

Her already pale skin was stark white against Felix's own dark clothes. The half of her face that Chat could see was bloodied and Chat could already make out the bruises that had started to bloom along her exposed skin. Her arm hung limp and there was just so much blood. Her legs were scraped and badly burnt, blood oozing from the open wounds.

Chat wanted to carry his Lady out himself but the Akuma was standing tall above him. He wanted to be the one to protect his Lady. The overwhelming need to keep her safe screaming at him. The tiny broken body of his lady occupied his entire mind.

"Well well well, it looks like the little Kitty came to play." The high pitched voice laughed, finally noticing the hero's arrival. Green eyes narrowed and Chat felt a hiss escape his lips. He normally had much better control over his feline tendencies.

Bomb Voyage was large, she stood at almost two stories high and had the comical of a comic book villain. She had on a gas mask that covered most of her face. Her upper torso was covered in large round explosives the color of blood and had fashioned itself like a vest. Her arms were a full metallic black and so were her legs. Underneath the explosive Chat could make out what seemed to be a pair of overly plumped pumpkin shorts where the Akuma would pull out its explosives.

"Monsieur, you need to get out of here!" Chat yells. Chat quickly throws Marinette's bag to Felix who managed to barely catch it when he realized what the bag really contained.

"What about you?" His brother yells back. Chat extends his baton into a staff and moves into a fighting stance. "Get her out of here." Felix stumbles as he immediately turns to run away from the Akuma and Chat Noir.

Chat allows himself one more moment to make sure that Felix really was getting to safety before he focuses all his attention on the latest victim.

Felix was running, where was the nearest hospital? Where was Tikki? He had arrived at the park just in time to see Adrien being flung into the air with the rest of his friends. Marinette was crouching behind a table, what was she doing? _Run Marinette_! Felix didn't believe that his shouts could be heard over the general chaos that was the park.

He continues to sprint in an attempt to reach Marinette when he sees her push her purse into a smaller blond girl's hands. But the Akuma had already raised its hand and Felix could only grab the nearest thing to him - an empty garbage can and used all his strength to throw it towards the Akuma.

Just as the explosion detonated, Marinette kicked up the table as a last resort for protection. The garbage can hits the Akuma and the explosion went off slightly off target. The food table was destroyed but Marinette was still caught in the wreckage.

Felix could feel himself screaming as he sees Marinette's limp body crumple to the ground. Her clothes torn and tattered, whatever exposed skin was burnt and bleeding. He grabs a piece of rubble from the ground and throws it to the Akuma's head.

Disoriented, the Akuma screeches in anger while Felix took the chance to scoop Marinette in his arms. He clutches the smaller girl to his chest as he sprints away, taking cover behind the destroyed fountain. Marinette's head lolls to the side and he notices that her earrings were missing.

Felix curses, but then again there was no way Ladybug was in any shape to defend them from this menace.

He could hear the Akuma screaming in anger, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! You'll say goodbye just like everybody else did! I'll finish off that girl and force you to say goodbye before I blow your skull open right next to her! You're dead!"

Shivering in fear, Felix could feel his body seizing as fear tried to overwhelm his senses. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get Marinette to safety. He needed to get her to a hospital. He needed to move because that damn Akuma was getting closer.

He needed a distraction. He could only see more rubble around him and the growing puddle of water from the destroyed fountain. Grabbing one of the larger pieces of marble in his hand, Felix stretches his head out of his hiding space, desperately looking for a distraction.

He spots a low branch hanging from a burning tree that was on the brink of collapsing and made the split second decision to hurl the rock to it. One of the branches broke off and the Akuma turned its head towards the sound. It started to make its way in the opposite direction of Felix.

Felix watched as the normally trigger happy Akuma tried to withdraw into itself as it approached the burning trees. Huh, guess that the Akuma was still vulnerable to fire. Felix immediately scooped the still unconscious Marinette into a slightly more comfortable position in his arms and took off running.

His arms were already sore and aching when the blond tripped over a tree root. He fell with a yelp of pain and frowned as Marinette was jostled roughly in his arms. The Akuma turned at the sound and laughed when it saw Felix on the ground.

Then Chat Noir had arrived just as the Akuma was about to toss another explosive at them and now he was running again. He could hardly breathe and the smoke hung heavy and opaque in the air. He saw a flash of green light and it beckoned him.

Follow the questionable green light into the unknown or run around aimlessly around the park hoping to reach the exit while avoiding the burning trees and suffocating smoke.

Having no other option, Felix tried his best to follow the green light and after a close call with a crater, he managed to get out of the park. Panting heavily, Felix fell to his knees as he gratefully took in a lung full of clean air.

"I am glad that you managed to escape with Ladybug, young one." Felix gasped as he looked up to see a short Asian man looking over him. The green light from before hovered above the other man's shoulder.

"Wh- what? She's not-" Felix tried to argue. Anything really, his head was drawing a blank. The old man chuckled. "I have no time to explain. Chat Noir is fighting alone and there is nobody to cleanse the Akuma." Felix turned to face the park and noticed that there was slightly better visibility.

Chat Noir was trading blows with the Akuma with his metal staff, Felix could see the blond hero growling. Mouthing something to the Akuma that only laughed. The Akuma darted behind the hero and touched the trunk of a nearby tree, leaving behind a glowing red hand print. before sprinting in the other direction.

The hero hadn't noticed what Bomb Voyage had done and was soon cornered not 5 feet away from the marked tree. Suddenly with a snap of its fingers the tree exploded and hurled Chat Noir into the air, rotating his baton like helicopter blades, he managed to slow his descent.

Landing roughly on his side, Felix could see the hero yell in pain. Turning back to the older man Felix frowned. "How will Chat Noir fight the Akuma alone?"

"He will not be."

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me puns and reviews for motivation!

I've receive reviews that my tenses are irregular and I guess I didn't make it clear. The scene with Alya happens in present day whereas the entire Akuma fight had already happened a week ago.


	17. Bomb Voyage Part 3

Hello everyone! This is the last part for Bomb Voyage. I am terrible at writing action scenes so please don't expect very good quality work. Leave a review and give me more puns!

* * *

He stood in the exact replica of Ladybug's suit. Well, he supposed that since he was Ladybug now, it was _his_ suit. Felix stood tall in the Ladybug suit, trying to get used to the material that felt like second skin. He had transformed using the Ladybug Miraculous, it had magically (of course) turned itself into clip on earrings, and in a glow of pink light he had found himself in the iconic skin tight outfit.

The outfit really didn't hide anything and Felix had never felt more exposed in the suit than he had in his entire life. The old man, who had only introduced himself as Master Fu, had gently taken the Miraculous from Marinette's bag and a freshly awoken TIkki hovered and worried over the unconscious girl.

"Chat Noir will not be fighting the Akuma alone." Master Fu had said in what Felix could describe as a ' _I-know-the-answers-to-all-so-just-trust-me_ ' voice.

"What do you mean he's not alone. You cannot possibly mean for Marinette to battle in her condition. She's not even conscious!" Felix yelled, gesturing to his unconscious friend, blood pooling underneath a wound on Marinette's side. Honestly, he was man enough to admit that he was scared shitless and could really use a good cup of hot chocolate to soothe his frazzled nerves.

Also an increasingly frantic desire to hide Marinette from the world, plagued his mind. The only thought running through his head was the intense desire to protect her from the horrors of Akumas and whatever other terrible thing Marinette had been fighting off the entire time he was not able to be physically present in her life. He felt like he was losing Marinette - and a bit of himself, every single time she left the house.

Isolated in his developmental years by his genius mind and the stifling environment of the boarding school, Felix had never felt like a part of the crowd. But Marinette had been his salve against the burn of being ostracized.

There was a bloodthirsty akuma whose aim was to cause as much destruction as possible and here was this old man making light of the situation. Master Fu had only shaken his head before smiling and raising a hand to point at Felix.

"You will be the one helping Chat Noir."

What?

 _Are you fucking crazy? Also didn't anybody tell him that pointing was rude._

Master Fu raised a thin grey eyebrow and dropped his hand. Oops, perhaps that had been said out loud. Master Fu took one of Felix's hands and gently placed the earrings on to his palm and curled the fingers into a fist.

Felix could feel how unnaturally warm the earrings were. Tikki flew up to him with big blue eyes. "Please Felix, the reversal would help heal Marinette."

Healing Marinette was the only important thing now wasn't it? Marinette who was the storm that brought color into his dreary life. Even the thought of losing her made his entire body shudder and Felix had to consciously fight the physical need to hold Marinette closer to himself.

If he took the earrings he would become Ladybug

If he took the earrings he would be able to save Marinette.

Marinette who was bleeding a little bit more for every moment he took the time to ponder his choices. Marinette who was probably stepping closer towards death's door every moment he hesitated. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette.

Felix holds the magic yo-yo that he has seen Marinette wield like a pro in his own trembling hand. He had never even played with a yo-yo in his life. How was he going to use it to save the day?

"I will bring Marinette to my store and begin to heal her. Go, young Ladybug and save your friend." Felix noticed that Master Fu hadn't said to save Paris. Which was interesting. Because Felix couldn't give two shits about the city when Marinette's life was in danger. When it was Marinette's life on the line. Literally the only thing that could save Marinette right now was Felix using the Miraculous Ladybug and reverting everything to before the Akuma hit.

Felix desperately took Marinette's hand in his and squeezed it. Marinette was the single most beautiful thing in his life and he would be damned to all the nine circles of Hell if he didn't save her.

"Ladybug, her pulse is increasing, it's not normal. This isn't good." The turtle Kwami, Wayzz, piped up from his position on Marinette's shoulder. "I think Marinette is going into shock. Something is seriously wrong." The Kwami was acting like Marinette's heart monitor. "Her wounds might get infected if we stay here any longer." Wayzz looks worriedly towards Master Fu and the new Ladybug. Ladybug closed his eyes, kissing the knuckles of Marinette's smaller hand in his before he turned and ran towards the inferno that was the park.

Chat Noir was taking refuge behind an overturned park bench and Ladybug shot his yo-yo into the air, it wrapped around a lamppost and testing the line, with a flick of his wrist Ladybug reeled in the line and allowed himself to be lifted into the air.

He did not scream.

Swinging through the air with nothing but a magic yo-yo to rely on, was not as terrifying as he thought it would be. It was not being able to precisely control his actions while mid-air that made him choke down the scream.

The park was only a couple of blocks away, yet it took him almost 10 minutes to soar above and past the iron fence and landing (ungracefully) on the overturned park bench that Chat Noir was hiding behind. Unfortunately the arrival of the spotted hero attracted the attention of the Akuma.

Ladybug took his yo-yo and shot it through the air, wrapping the akuma with the indestructible wire. Bomb Voyage screamed in outrage. "Ladybug!" She snarled. The Akuma struggled in its bounds and Ladybug struggled to keep the Akuma contained.

"My.. Lady?" Chat Noir questioned from his hiding spot. His face was bruised and there was debris in his blond hair. "I didn't remember you saying you wanted to go blond. I guess we blonds really do have more fun." He joked but Ladybug could see the question in the startling familiar green eyes.

Felix was a hundred percent certain he had seen that particular shade of green before. The Miraculous or maybe it was Kwami magic that was preventing his mind from connecting the dots. He felt like a cat without his whiskers.

"H-hey?" Ladybug attempted to smile at his temporary partner, it came out as more of a grimace. _Temporary partner_ because there was no way in hell that he would ever cover for Marinette and wear this extremely embarrassing costume ever again.

"Hey yourself, Ladybug." Chat glanced towards the Akuma who was still screaming in its' bounds. "I don't think I can hold her much longer. Where's the akuma hiding Chat Noir?" Felix felt the akuma trying to break free and tightened his grip around the wire.

"I don't know! She doesn't pay any particular attention to anything." Chat extended his baton to ready himself in a defensive stance. The Akuma crouched into itself and her hands touched the wire binding her. Glowing handprints glowed against the dark wire and several explosions detonated.

Felix felt the wire go slack in his grip and quickly reeled his yo-yo back. He felt Chat Noir wrap an arm around his stomach and suddenly, he was choking down another scream while he was being raised into the air.

Chat Noir extended his baton high into the sky trying to find a safe place to land. His grip on the new Ladybug tightened. When Ladybug had first arrived he had thought it was an imposter until he felt a tingle at the back of his mind. The magic that cloaked both their bodies was familiar.

It was the same aura of Ladybug magic he had associated his Lady with. That he had always sensed faint traces around Marinette. Something he had pushed aside because he had always assumed it was because Marinette was always hanging around Akuma attacks.

Each of his classmates who had been akumatised before held a faint trace of Akuma magic on their person.

He had thought Marinette's aura had been touched because she seemed to always be in the centre of so many attacks. Now he knew better. Marinette was his Ladybug. The girl who swung across the rooftops with him. She accompanied him at the top of the Eiffel Tower on late nights after his father had been particularly harsh.

Marinette who was injured and only had his brother as protection. His brother who had no powers, who could barely carry her in his arms without tripping over his own feet. Spotting a relatively flat rooftop, Chat Noir leaned his weight and the two masked heroes landed roughly on the stone tiles.

"Where's the real Ladybug?" Chat Noir questioned immediately. Not leaving time for the rookie to catch his breath. It was like Stoneheart all over again. Ladybug was clumsy and careless, without the usual poise and confidence that they had worked and built up from the experience of purifying the various Akuma across the two years.

"She's hurt and the Master has taken her." Ladybug replied curtly. Staring straight into Chat Noir's own emerald irises. Chat's faux ears perked at the mention of the Master but waved away the thought. If Marinette was with the Master then she was in the best possible care. Well, at least he hoped so.

Chat gave the man in front of him a once over. This Ladybug also had blue eyes, but not the same shade of bluebells that Marinette sported. They were a stormy blue-grey. Chat could see the concern in his eyes. Whatever happened to Marinette clearly affected this person enough that even Chat could see it.

The blond standing before him was taller than Chat, with a slender build. He seemed older too, from the way the guy stood up and dusted himself it seemed like he was unfamiliar with the correct way to land. _No experience in the field perhaps_? _Not the sporty kind of guy_?

An annoying voice at the back of his head, the one that Chat Noir had always associated with Plagg, kept poking at how close this Ladybug was acting towards Marinette. That was genuine concern Chat could see lurking in stormy blue-grey eyes.

 _Who was this man?_

1\. A tall blond man, slender with stormy eyes

2\. Extremely concerned with Marinette's general well being

3\. Stormy Blue-Green eyes that looked at him with an uncertainty that niggled at the back of his mind

Chat Noir only knew of one person that fit that exact description. Someone who hung around Marinette like an affectionate cat. Chat Noir was willing to admit that he was jealous of the man before him. The man who could apparently come and sleepover in the Dupain-Cheng household with virtually no resistance from Marinette's parents.

"Felix?" He whispered. The blond who had been observing the burning park while being scrutinized by Chat Noir whipped his head with a startled look in his eyes.

"You… You know me." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. Ladybug narrowed his eyes, trying to force his brain to connect the dots.

Standing before Felix was Chat Noir, the hero of Paris. Partner of Ladybug. He who stood between her and mortal peril, more often than not a cat-boy shaped shield. A boy who was younger than him with startling messy blond hair and familiar green eyes.

A loud explosion rocked the city as the Akuma's screams echoed in the air. Both blonds ran for cover as rubbled flew through the air. Ladybug took his yo-yo and spun it to form a shield when a huge chunk of flaming tree trunk flew towards them.

The tree bark broke harmlessly into two pieces and landed next to the two of them with a loud thud. "No time for chit-chat, Chat." Ladybug jogged towards the edge of the roof with a large frown even as Chat Noir chuckled at the unintended pun.

"What do you know about the Akuma?" Ladybug questioned. The firefighters had arrived just outside the park but they were unable to enter the premises. The terrifying screaming of the Akuma warded them off. "I'm not really sure what made her tick, but the longer she sits in that park the greater the chance of the fire spreading to the nearby arrondissement." -Which so happened to be Marinette's house and bakery. "That Akuma is gonna _blow up_ when she realises that we're not hiding in the smoke."

"It doesn't look like she had much of a fuse, to begin with." Ladybug replied dryly. Chat Noir chuckled at the pun.

The police force had created a barricade that surrounded the park to prevent any civilians from getting caught in the crossfire. A couple of ambulances had arrived and some victims were already strapped in and ready for transport.

"Bomb Voyage is only immune to her explosions and their aftershocks." Ladybug began thoughtfully. "I saw her flinch away from the fire." Chat Noir hummed in response. "We just need to trap her." From their vantage spot on the rooftop, the two heroes watched as the Akuma got tired of being ignored. She raised her arms high in the air, the outline of Papillon's mask glowing over her face.

Chat Noir didn't want to know what Papillon could possibly be saying to the already angry Akuma.

"What would Ladybug do… in this situation?" Ladybug whispered. Chat Noir doubted that he was supposed to hear it but with his enhanced hearing he caught it. "She would have come with one of her ingenious ideas." Chat offered helpfully. This was his brother behind the spotted Akuma had wandered to the only place that hadn't been swallowed by flames, the remains of the fountain. She paced angrily around the rubble, winding herself around the broken stone. Glancing at the ground below the Akuma's feet as it began to give way to its heavy build, an idea crept from the back of Ladybug's mind.

"How… does the lucky charm work?" Ladybug asks uncertainty in his voice. Of course, Felix wouldn't be familiar with Ladybug's powers. He had only been back in France for a little more than a month. Chat Noir gave his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Lucky Charm creates a seemingly random item that when used correctly, will help us save the day. Once you use it, you only have 5 minutes before you detransform. Ma- uh... My Lady would always have cookies stashed for her Kwami because Tikki's gonna be exhausted once the transformation drops." Felix nods at the explanation, ignoring the slight stumble in Chat's words - filing it away for later. He could recall seeing Marinette return home and detransform. Tikki had practically wilted onto the table, sleepily munching on a cookie to replenish the lost energy.

"We need to break whatever it is that's been possessed by Papillon's Akuma. When it's free, you need to cleanse it. If the Akuma isn't purified, it multiplies and we'll have a whole new shit show to handle." Chat watched as his brother's face paled beneath the mask. Oh Dieu, is Felix even ready to purify the Akuma?

"You just need to open the yo-yo and throw it towards the butterfly that's trying to escape. You can't miss it. It's black and glows purple." Felix nods, taking in a shaky breath.

"When the Akuma is purified you can toss the Lucky Charm in the air. You know about Miraculous Ladybug right?" Not waiting for a reply, Chat continues with his explanation."Once you call out Miraculous Ladybug, the Lucky Charm will take in all the positive energy it's made of and turn into a million tiny ladybugs and they'll fix everything to before the Akuma arrived." Turning away from Chat Noir, Ladybug faces the park with a new determination in his stormy eyes.

"You know that the Akuma is still affected by fire right?" Felix points at how the Akuma was now talking to Papillon, the purple outline of Papillon's mask glowing over her face. "Look at the mud forming under her feet. She's already starting to slip." Chat stood next to his brother, watching as the large Akuma slide through the mud that the broken fountain had created.

"Knock her down?" Chat held the baton in his hand and gripped it hard.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Ladybug shrugged. Sharp eyes now trying to spot anything that could possibly be the akumatized item. A glint caught his eye. The Akuma had just slipped and something metal had slipped out from under its vest. It looked like a rectangle.

"What's that?" Chat Noir followed Ladybug's finger and caught sight of the reflective rectangle that had caught Ladybug's attention. "I think Ladybug, we've just found ourselves an akumatized object. " Chat Noir grinned.

"We need to wrap things up. My friend… She's badly hurt." Ladybug gripped the metal railing in both hands, and hurriedly let go when it started to bend under pressure. Staring at his own hands in surprise, Chat continued to observe his brother.

"We'll defeat this Akuma and save the day. Ladybug always fixes everything. You're not any different." Chat thumped his brother on the back and held a hand out. Ladybug gaped at the hero with wide eyes, the way Chat Noir soothed him was so familiar. He didn't hesitate to grab Chat's hand and soon found himself falling through the air with a strong arm wrapped around his middle.

Landing in front of the Bomb Voyage, the two heroes fell into a defensive stance. Chat Noir brandished his staff while Ladybug spun his yo-yo into a shield. The two exchanged looks and split up. They needed the Akuma to create more explosions around the ground to shake up the compact soil. The beautiful landscaping of the park was going to end up looking like a minefield by the time they were done.

Ladybug took the opportunity to distract the Akuma, now that he understood the strength flowing through his body and his newfound invulnerability, it was easier to dodge the explosions. Since more than half the park was already engulfed in fire, the Akuma had no choice but to use her smaller explosives on the two heroes before her. The smoke was beginning to affect her and she had to force her large body into a crouch, Bomb Voyage growled in frustration.

It felt like they were toying with her, jumping just out of reach of her explosions. Occasionally she would land on all fours whenever Ladybug or Chat Noir would lash out and attack her and then she would have to immediately jump out of the way when her hands would leave her detonating handprints.

Cursing Papillon under her breath she yelled in frustration when she stumbled over the remains of the fountain, where it had only been leaking water, Bomb Voyage had knocked away the last of the standing stone and the water erupted like a geyser above their heads.

"LUCKY CHARM" Bomb Voyage turns to see Ladybug catching something red and spotted in his hands. And really, since when had Ladybug been a blond boy? Papillon's cold anger washed over her head making her thoughts fuzzy. The pain pounding behind her eyes as she tried to ignore the angered villain in her head.

She was losing and Papillon was not pleased.

The water that had been erupting skyward now spread across the park when Ladybug pushed his Lucky Charm, an automatic sprinkler over the exposed water pipe. The loose soil beneath their feet quickly began to soften.

Chat stepped carefully in front of Bomb Voyage and crouched low to maintain his balance on the rapidly forming mud. In a stroke of Ladybug luck, Chat hadn't had to waste his Cataclysm on the fountain. He watched as Ladybug once again launched himself at the Akuma in an attempt to shake the possessed item out of hiding.

The Akuma managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time, but lost her footing and landed heavily on her side. The reflective rectangle was jarred by Bomb Voyage's heavy fall and landed in the mud. Spotting the opportunity for what it was, Chat Noir dived into the mud, yelling Cataclysm as his hand wrapped around what he could now see was a decorative passport cover.

The black butterfly fluttered as it escaped the destroyed holder and Ladybug launched the opened yo-yo. Soaring through the park like a glowing ladybug, the yo-yo caught the black butterfly within its light. He grabs the closed yo-yo close to him as it reeled back into his hand.

Looking in Chat's direction he followed the hero's movements and released the now purified Akuma back into the air. Chat walked over to Ladybug, spotted sprinkler in his hand. "Just throw it as high up in the air as you can." Holding out the Lucky Charm for his older brother to use.

Ladybug nodded and gently took the Lucky Charm from the masked boy. A loud "Miraculous Ladybug" and the city was enveloped in the millions of tiny ladybugs that washed away the lingering destruction.

For two years, Chat Noir had been working tirelessly with Marinette to save their beloved city. For two years he had watched his Lady cast Miraculous Ladybug, time after time. It was watching Felix awkwardly tossing the sprinkler in the air that Chat realised that it wasn't the fact that Ladybug had been curing the city almost effortlessly. Chat had practically memorized everything about his Lady, he could probably do a perfect replica in his sleep. _And he might actually have done it if Plagg was to be believed._

But watching his brother try to do the very thing that Marinette had perfected made his chest ache and his heart clench painfully. It should be Marinette standing there victorious once again. It should be Marinette who held her fist up for Chat, for Adrien, to bump. It should be Marinette's sweet smile that greeted him. Her midnight blue hair shining in the sunlight.

Beeping could be heard from their Miraculous. Ladybug startled and glanced towards Chat Noir. "You go ahead. I'll visit My Lady a little later." Chat crouched to the victim and gently helped her up. Ladybug could only nod as he ran away as fast as he could to a secure enough place to detransform. Chat distractedly watched as his brother ran off. It should have been Marinette swinging away in to the distance with a cheerful. " _Bug out_!"

He needed to check on Alya. Marinette would have been so upset if she knew Alya was hurt and Adrien hadn't checked on the reporter while the bluenette was unavailable. Adrien refused to use the word - _unconscious... injured... comatose..._ Who knew what her condition was at the moment. Chat shook the thoughts away and tried his best to talk to the victim who was sobbing into her hands.

Managing to duck into an alley as close to the general direction of Master Fu's store, the bright pink light engulfed him and a tired Tikki dropped from the air as she materialised. Felix barely managing to catch her in his sweaty and shaking palms.

"I'll lead you, Felix." Tikki whispered weakly. Felix cradled the tiny thing in his arms as if it were a toy. He stood silently, gazing up at the door of the Chinese Massage Spa. This is where the last Grand Master of the Miraculous operated from?

He hesitantly opened the door at Tikki's quiet urging. She directed him up the stairs where the smell of incense and jasmine permeated the air. "This one." Tikki whispered as she pointed towards a nondescript brown door. The shop seemed inconspicuous enough. Nobody would think that the one who granted Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers resided above an old traditional massage parlour.

Felix certainly didn't.

Felix entered the establishment, and with Tikki's urging climbed up to the second floor where he found a shut door. He knocked twice, heard a quiet "Enter" that was so soft that he had almost missed. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was the unconscious Marinette resting on a single bed in the middle of the room. Her top was gone and her entire torso was wrapped in fresh bandages.

Master Fu sat at her bedside, holding bloodied bandages and gave Felix a kind smile. He got up from the stool and made his way past the tall blond. "I do not know when she will wake, but her life is no longer in danger."

It felt like all the stress that had built up throughout the day had rushed out of his body. He dropped to his knees next to Marinette's bed, barely managing to hold her hand in his before the tears fell from his eyes.

He had almost lost her.

She had been on the very brink of death.

He had almost been too late to save his light.

It was no doubt that the power of Ladybug was truly Miraculous but not even the Miraculous Ladybug and her magic could return someone from the dead. Wayzz watched as Felix sobbed on to Marinette's bedside, face red and breathing laboured.

Tikki had hoped onto Master's shoulder and gone to replenish her energy.

Wayzz watched over both the young temporary Ladybug, who still wore the earrings in his ears and Marinette who was paler than he had ever seen her. The bruises under her eyes, the cut that had been on her head had healed. But Master had not the time to wash off the dried blood from her hair.

The wound that had taken a pretty big chunk from her side had disappeared and the missing flesh had regenerated. Marinette would be just fine, albeit sore for the next couple of days.

It took a while before Felix ran out of tears to cry. Eyes red-rimmed, flushed cheeks and bright eyes, Felix moved from his position from the floor to the stool so that he could comfortably keep watch over his love.

He loved her.

He had admitted it to Adrien when they went to the waterpark without hesitation. But this was the first time he had truly understood what it meant. What being love truly meant. He could feel more tears threatening to fall and chuckled. Only Marinette could invoke such strong feelings in him.

Felix didn't know how much time had passed but the sun had long set and he started to feel the exhaustion in his bones. His stomach growled and he checked his watch. It was past the time for dinner.

A knock was heard at the door and Felix turned, expecting to see the Master.

Blue met green.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! It took a while because I can never write action scenes and it took me a while to be satisfied with my writing. Leave me more puns! Thank you for your continuous support! Reading reviews really make my day.


	18. Brothers

Welcome back to another chapter of Chat Chanceux. There's not a lot of action but I just wanted to make sure that the brothers were well taken care of emotionally before we proceed to the next stage of the story. Leave a review and puns! From here on there would probably be less Akuma attacks because I cannot write action scenes to save my life. Hope you guys understand!

* * *

 **Master Fu's Shop - One Week Ago**

"Adrien, how long have you known?" Felix sits across his brother at Master Fu's dining table. Plagg was in the room with Tikki who sat vigil by Marinette's bedside. Adrien had yet to confess his secret identity with his brother.

The two sat in tense silence. Master Fu had wandered away to collect some ingredients for a potion to aid Marinette's recovery.

"I only found out today." Adrien whispers. Half-heartedly poking his food, that Master Fu had prepared, with his chopsticks. His mind was clearly on his still unconscious partner who slumbered in the room above his head.

Adrien who had years of experience in standing still as a model had resorted to tapping his foot while Felix observed his younger brother. The tension in the air almost tangible.

"How did you find out about Marinette's whereabouts?" Felix places his chopsticks on the table next to his bowl. Giving up even trying to stomach any more of the food in front of him.

He couldn't even taste them. The idea of Marinette lying unconscious weighed heavily in his gut.

Genius or not, Felix had never managed to master the use of the Asian eating utensil. Not for the lack of trying. Marinette had spent many an evening attempting to teach him. The Dupain-Cheng family joining in the good-natured teasing of their blond addition to the family.

"Felix… I have a Kwami." Adrien lifts his eyes to look at his brother.

His brother who was in love with Marinette. The same Marinette who was Ladybug. The Ladybug that he had spent the past two years fighting Akuma with. The same Marinette he had sworn his love to on that very first day she had come flying into his arm.

Felix was in love with Marinette.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug.

Adrien was in love with Marinette.

Adrien and Felix were in love with the same person.

Marinette had never returned Chat Noir's affections.

No, that wasn't true. Ladybug had asked him, Chat Noir, to find her - and he had. He had held her in his arms for only a single minute before she was cruelly ripped from his grasp. By an Akuma. By Papillon.

Every moment he remembered seeing Felix and Marinette shared. How the two cuddled as if it were nothing but the norm between the two of them. The stab of jealousy he felt every time Marinette would beam up to Felix. The way she used to beam at him.

Felix took only a minute to process the information. Blue-grey eyes widened. Fingers clenched. His breathing increased rapidly as all the pieces of the puzzle finally fell in place.

"Boys?" A small voice called out from the door.

Tikki had expected many things when Adrien finally came out to Felix on his alter ego. She had stayed out of sight, waiting to break apart the brothers if need be. The image of Felix lashing out at Marinette when he had first learned of her identity seemed like it was just yesterday.

Time passed differently when you were a god. Days were like hours, months were like days. Years simply pass in the blink of an eye. The image of Felix crying on the chaise while Marinette looked up at him with her own tearful eyes burned in her memories.

She had heard the clatter of the chair falling and had flown into the room expecting to pull apart an angry Felix.

But here Felix was, sobbing heavily into his brother's shoulder as he clutched the smaller boy in his arms. Felix had not felt such fear since Marinette had revealed her identity. The same anxiety and fear rushed through his veins.

His brother was Chat Noir.

His _brother_.

Wasn't father supposed to keep Adrien safe? Wasn't Adrien the most protected teenager in Paris. The boy had his own security guard chauffeuring him everywhere he went. Adrien barely had even a moment alone.

Except here his brother was.

The same green eyes as Chat Noir. The same blond hair.

Now that Adrien had revealed his identity, the Kwami magic had been removed and the striking similarities between the two of them felt like a slap in the face.

Why were the two most important people in his life in such grave danger? Would he lose them like he had lost his mother? Would he lose his brother just as well? As Ladybug, he had seen it up close when Chat Noir had been blasted point blank by Bomb Voyage.

He had never thought about it further at the time, his mind too consumed in battle. That was his brother that was being blasted around in the park with nothing but a super suit as his only defence.

Only a super suit protected his brother from death. For the past two years, his brother and Marinette had nothing but a magically reinforced costume protecting them in great peril.

It was Adrien who was visiting Marinette in the dead of night.

It was Adrien who had been jumping between Marinette and danger without thinking of his own well-being.

It was Chat Noir who was in love with Ladybug. It was Adrien who was in love with Marinette.

The same Marinette who was in love with Adrien.

Before he could continue down the spiralling thoughts Tikki flew in front of Felix and touched his cheek with a tiny paw. Blinking at the tiny god in front of him, he caught sight of his brother who had his own tears in his green eyes.

Felix raised a shaky hand and wiped a stray tear from Adrien's cheek, Adrien didn't need anyone yelling at him for being reckless. Felix was sure without a doubt that Adrien was more than aware of the dangers of being a superhero.

His brother had been so isolated and alone while growing up. In some ways, it had been worse than what Felix had been through because Adrien didn't have Marinette as a crutch. Adrien only had his room and the occasional company of the young Mlle Bourgeois.

The freedom provided by wearing the Miraculous was addictive, Felix had only activated the magic once and already he was itching to try it again. While sitting at Marinette's bedside he had removed the clip-on earrings and placed them back in Marinette's lobes. Where they belonged.

Adrien took the chance to cling on to his elder brother, his own sobs joining the older blond. Relief was overwhelming as he finally had somebody who knew. Knew what he went through at home. Knew the joy - the freedom, that he got from being Chat Noir.

Tikki turned and flew off, she didn't want to disturb the brothers as they had a moment. Turning at the door, she bumped into Master Fu, who gave her a kind smile. Tikki looked up at the Master, eyes bright.

"Will they be ok?" Tikki asked hesitantly.

"They will be." Master Fu nodded sagely, holding a hand out so that Tikki could rest and hitch a ride back to Marinette's room.

As Marinette slept, Tikki made herself comfortable, resting right above Marinette's heart. Allowing her Chosen's heartbeat to lull her into a dreamless sleep. Her chosen had been healed in the nick of time. How lucky.

Marinette had many wounds from the explosions that detonated in such close contact to her. The biggest had been a piece of wood that had been lodged in her side, tearing through her intestines. The piece of wood had stopped the blood from escaping, however, Wayzz had told her how the moment that they removed the obstruction, Marinette lost a lot of blood at an alarming rate.

She had flatlined once, and only the quick thinking of the Master who had poured a healing potion on to the wound, before performing CPR on the young girl had saved her.

Tikki allowed the strong heartbeat of her Chosen to echo through her very being. It had been a while since they last had such a close call. Luckily Felix had cast the Miraculous Cure in the nick of time.

Hearing a shuffling coming from somewhere above her, Tikki opened a single eye and saw Plagg resting on the top of Marinette's head. The God of Destruction gave a sympathetic look Tikki's way before turning away.

Resting tired green eyes, Plagg purred softly. Tikki smiled at the gesture. This was the grumpy God's way of showing support. It was not the first time either of their chosen were hurt. It would not be the last.

But it was nice how Plagg was willing to provide even the smallest bit of comfort. Closing her eye again, Tikki went to sleep, concentrating her innate magic to work its power in healing Marinette.

The Agreste brothers bid their goodbyes, Adrien had been due home hours ago and was sure to catch a serious lecture from their Father. They had decided for Adrien to feed their Father a story of how he had been separated from his friends, got injured before he was found by Felix.

The Master simply smiled and informed them to drop by in the morning if they wanted to check up on Marinette.

"Will she be awake?" Adrien asked hopefully. Hands clutching the straps of his bag in a tight grip.

"I do not know. Her wounds are healed but a human body does not always recover from such a traumatic experience without repercussions." Master Fu shook his head sadly. "I will be informing her parents tonight. It will be up to them if Marinette will remain here in my store or at home."

Felix nodded and gave a quiet 'Goodbye, Master Fu.' before pulling his brother away. His brother who could not stop staring at the window that belonged to the room that held Marinette's sleeping body.

Adrien had stopped by Marinette's room before leaving, picking up a grumbling Plagg and giving Marinette a forehead kiss goodbye. Felix had done the same, whispering something so softly that even Adrien couldn't pick up. He noted how Plagg's ears twitched but despite giving the Kwami a questioning look, Plagg looked away and settled himself in Adrien's bag, presumably going back to sleep.

When Adrien stepped foot into his house, it could never truly be a home - not since the passing of his mother, he had expected the stern features of his father greeting him at the top of the staircase. His father truly did have a flair for the dramatic.

But the lights of the hall were empty, no upset father. No Nathalie even. Entering his room, he set his bag down and opened the mini fridge that sat below his desk, removing a slice of camembert for Plagg.

Plagg floated sleepily from Adrien's bag, perking up immediately when he sniffed the pungent aroma of his favourite food. Where had everyone gone? He charged his phone, when had it died? And wandered away to take a shower. Washing away the metaphorical stress he had felt throughout the day.

Plagg watched as his Chosen somewhat swayed unsteadily into the bathroom. Observing how bone-tired Adrien was. The boy barely awake as he did his nightly cleaning ritual that humans seemed so fond of.

Almost a half hour later, Adrien exited the bathroom looking much more awake. With only a towel hung low around his hips, the teen made his way to his desk where he had left his phone. Plagg continued to observe his chosen as he picked up his phone and looked at the number of missed calls and messages that had accumulated throughout the day.

He dialled a number and held the phone next to his ear.

"Hello Nathalie, why are you and father in Nepal?" Plagg perked up at the information.

"I understand…" Adrien murmured.

"I was with Felix, I got separated from my friends during the Akuma attack. Felix found me after I fell and sprained my ankle. He took care of me." The voice on the other line, presumably M Agreste by how deep the distorted voice was, was loud and angry.

"Ladybug's cure fixed me, Father." Adrien's shoulder slumped.

"I'll keep to my schedule… Of course, Father." Adrien sighed. Hanging up the call, the blond teen fell onto his bed face first. Muffled by the mattress, Adrien let out a loud groan.

Plagg flew towards his charge and sat next to the mop of blond hair that was still damp. Careful not to get himself wet, the God prodded the teen.

"I don't think you want to go bed in only a towel, kid." Plagg continued to prod the teen.

Adrien groaned again before pushing himself up and walking over to his closet. Sighing as he picked out his favourite 'Ladyfan' shirt Marinette had gifted him for his birthday, he hugged the shirt to himself before putting it on.

Pulling on a pair of sleep pants, Adrien exited his closet and crawled into bed with a sigh. A million thoughts running through his head. How the girl that kept him grounded was also the same person who allowed him to fly high in the sky.

It was so stupid how he hadn't noticed that Marinette and Ladybug were the exact same person. Especially since they looked exactly the same. Marinette didn't even change her hairstyle. Scoffing to himself at the idea of the Miraculous Magic being so powerful.

His Lady had been his friend the entire time. She had even sat behind him during his entire year at Collège Françoise Dupont. Rubbing his face with his free hand, he scrolled through the ladyblog. That had no updates considering Alya was still in the hospital.

He sent a quick text to Nino - checking on his best friend's status, noting the time and not expecting a reply anytime soon. His heavy lids slid shut as he finally succumbed to sleep.

Felix stood pacing the floor of his apartment. Unable to keep still. He paced nervously, hands clasped at the small of his back. His phone was charging now, his father had called to confirm Adrien's alibi.

Marinette had yet to wake up. A quick phone call to Master Fu had confirmed it. Felix had also received a phone call from Marinette's parents. Who checked up on him. Felix made sure to share the same story of finding and helping the injured Adrien.

They praised Felix for his quick thinking, getting both Marinette and Adrien to a safe place and away from trouble. But Felix could hear the tension in their voices. As if they themselves did not quite believe their words.

Marinette would remain at Master Fu's residence until she woke up. Tom and Sabine didn't think moving their unconscious daughter when she was in the perfectly capable hands of Master Fu was very wise.

They had promised to drop by with enough breakfast for everybody in the morning. Even going so far as promising Felix his favourite ham and cheese croissants. Felix had tried his best to hold his tears back as he listened to the parents on the other end of the line.

His father had never done something like this for him.

He couldn't remember experiencing anything close to familial love after his mother had passed.

Felix had withdrawn into himself, had kept to his studies. Burying his heads in book after book. Thesis after thesis. Paper after paper. Felix had chosen to cut himself away from human contact. Until he had been forced to join the program to gain extracurricular grades.

Sighing, Felix sat heavily on his favourite armchair. Staring at the muted television that had been playing footage from today's incident. Not a lot of footage had been captured, in the account of all the smoke in the air from Bomb Voyage's attacks.

He did, however, manage to get a glimpse of himself swinging into the scene. The huge difference between his physique and Marinette's was striking. Yet it garnered nothing more than a small mention from the reporter, Nadya Chamack - the mother of the child that Marinette constantly babysat.

Truly the Miraculous Magic was mind boggling.

When the news ended Felix turned off the television and made his way to his bedroom. His apartment was a one bedroom apartment with a simple kitchen and living room. His bathroom was attached to the living room.

Marinette had yet to come over, Felix was more comfortable with visiting the bakery. Marinette hadn't questioned it after the second time Felix had refused entry into his apartment.

She had simply given him a knowing look, a soft smile and changed the subject.

He loved her. He had known for ages, but truly everytime Marinette smiled at him or laughed or even when she was pleading with sad blue eyes, Felix could not stop his heart from pounding. Marinette truly had been the light of his life. And now that she was unconscious with neither Master Fu nor Tikki having any idea when she would wake up, his world seemed bleak.

Getting of from the arm chair, Felix made his way to his bedroom to prepare himself for bed. Maybe tomorrow would bear better news.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this quiet chapter. Next chapter we will have finally have caught up with the present. AKA when Alya has finally woken up.


	19. Waking up

Don't know if the story has been able to gain any traction or maybe the previous chapter was that bad, but I've finallly gotten the motivation to write a short chapter! Let me know if you like it. Let me know if you don't. It's lonely not getting any feedback.

* * *

Master Fu's store - Present Day

Adrien had been the one sitting at her bedside, having just finished his photo shoot in the morning and found himself with a free afternoon. M Agreste and Nathalie were still in Nepal, sourcing new fabrics and working on a new business venture.

It was expected for the two of them in the last week of summer vacation. Adrien had sighed at the thought of not spending time with his father. But on the other hand, it had given him the ability to go out with his friends.

The day of M Agreste's return, Adrien would once again be pulled back into a stifled schedule once again to make up for the lost time. Felix had gone to fetch food from the Dupain-Cheng bakery for the three of them.

Tom and Sabine would drop by every night once the bakery had closed for the day, to spend some time with their unconscious daughter. They would bring dinner with them and the Agreste boys, as well as Master Fu, would gather to the dinner table with the parents for a decent meal.

Tikki hiding under Marinette's pillow, listening to the parents as they continued to tell their daughter about how their day had been, it was obvious to the God that Tom and Sabine had long found out Marinette's alter ego.

Tom and Sabine had been packing enough food for Marinette should she ever wake up. But 5 days had passed and Adrien had been enjoying second helpings where his father - or more likely, Nathalie, would never permit.

Adrien was seated on the comfortable foldable chair that Felix had bought a couple of days ago when it became apparent Marinette would not wake up anytime soon. Adrien had a book in his hand, having already completed his summer homework early into the holidays.

Marinette shuffled in her sleep, making Adrien pull his eyes away from the book he had been decidedly not reading but more like roaming through the pages without really retaining any of the information. She groaned softly and Adrien immediately shut his book closed. This was the most movement Marinette had exhibited since her coma. Setting it aside on the floor, Adrien continued to watch his unconscious partner when Marinette's face abruptly scrunched up.

Blue eyes flew open, wide and unseeing. A heartbreaking scream broke from Marinette's throat as she struggled to sit up. Flailing around until she fell on the ground too fast before even Adrien with his heightened reflexes was unable to catch her.

The heavy thud and subsequent screaming from Marinette's fall brought footsteps running up the stairs and Master Fu burst through the door. Wayzz floating right behind the older man. "Marinette?" Adrien called out, crouching on to the ground in an attempt to gather the smaller girl into his arms.

Marinette fought against Adrien's hold, still not realising that she was safe and no longer under attack. Adrien continued to call out to the girl, voice frantic. Master Fu muttered words - in an ancient dialect that even Adrien could not catch, raised a hand and pushed two fingers onto Marinette's forehead.

Adrien sagged under the sudden deadweight that Marinette became as she slumped unconscious once again. Adrien turned wide eyes to the elder man. "Why did you do that? She finally woke up?" Adrien accused.

"She is not in her right mind. Her memories are still stuck to the moment of the attack." Master Fu explained gently, using his hands to gesture at Adrien to carry Marinette back on to the bed.

Gently, Adrien carried his sleeping partner, carrying her back onto the bed. Marinette felt entirely too light in his arms. Master Fu had been making sure that Marinette continued to receive nutrition without the use of an IV drip. But the petite girl weighed like almost nothing and it worried Adrien.

Tikki who had been shocked awake from Marinette's screaming and subsequent fall was now holding on to one end of the blanket and pulled it out of the way. The God of Creation watched as Plagg's boy tucked her chosen back into bed.

"She will now sleep and recover." Master Fu continued as he watched Adrien fuss over Marinette.

"Hasn't she been recuperating this entire time?" The young blond questioned. Reclaiming his seat and ran fingers through Marinette's hair. Her parents kept her clean while she was unconscious, giving her a sponge bath to help their daughter feel more comfortable. Despite her not being aware of her own situation.

"Her body has healed, but her mind… The mind requires some convincing." Master Fu nodded his head towards Marinette's once again asleep body - as if to tell Adrien to convince Marinette's unconscious body into waking. Adrien's green eyes widened and he nodded understandingly, even if he had no idea how to do it.

Master Fu gave a kind smile, "I will bring up some tea. I believe you have a lot of convincing to do." He shut the door behind him, Wayzz floating out just in time. Tikki sat on the corner of Marinette's pillow.

Adrien made himself comfortable and talked to Marinette. Telling her everything that had happened in the past week. How everyone in their former class was worried about her. How they wanted another shot at the class party. He talked of Alya having just woken from her own coma the day before. How the fiery redhead was already out of her mind with worry for Marinette.

A knock came from the door not half an hour after Adrien had received the tea from Master Fu. Adrien looked up to see Felix holding a box filled with delicious food from the bakery. The scent of freshly baked goods wafted in the air and Adrien suddenly realised how hungry he was.

"How is she?" Felix asked, pulling out another foldable chair. Setting the bag of food between them, Felix settles in his seat.

"She woke up earlier. She was screaming though." Adrien rummaged in the bag looking through the selection Felix had brought home.

"Screaming? Why?" Felix who had been leaning back in his seat suddenly sat up in rapt attention.

"Her mind was still stuck in the incident. Master Fu thinks that this is a sign that her body's fully recovered. Now we just have to heal her head." Adrien leaned back and started munching on a quiche. Stuffing his face in a way that truly showed his age, gulping the quiche down in three bites.

Felix narrowed his eyes in slight disgust but ignored it. Adrien could act his age whenever he wanted as long as their Father wasn't around. Grabbing his own quiche, Felix sighs as he leaned back in his chair.

"So talking to her will help her to wake up?" Felix bites into his food, savouring the flavour.

"Well, it's a start." Adrien shrugged rummaging in the bag for more food. He didn't understand it as well as he hoped.

Two hours later, Master Fu enters the room to find both Adrien and Felix talking to each other, occasionally directing the conversation to the still asleep Marinette. He entered the room with a soft knock and carried a cup of Marinette's daily potion.

It helped to keep her hydrated and fed despite her lack of consciousness. Marinette would wake up without any bedsores or malnutrition, without the use of an IV drip. Tikki's magic also assisted with Marinette's recovery remarkably, her luck had granted her chosen the ability to recover without any complications during the healing process.

The rest of the day passed quickly and both brothers greeted the Dupain-Cheng parents at the door. The bakers had once again brought dinner with them, some pasta from a popular Italian restaurant nearby.

The boys shared Marinette's recent progress and the look in their eyes at the thought that their daughter was one the road to recovery, created an infectiously good mood that lasted well throughout dinner.

"Maman? Papa?" a tired voice called out from the doorway. Everyone simultaneously turned to see an up and about Marinette who clutched tiredly to the doorframe. Loud gasps and shouts of joy were heard coming from the occupants of the room as they caught sight of the tired blue-eyed girl who smiled weakly into the room.

Her parents rushed over towards her first, bringing her into a tight hug. Sabine was crying - large sobs of relief, triggering Marinette's own quiet tears. Tom wrapped both his girls in his arms, both of them fit perfectly.

The Agreste boys stood up from their seats and hovered over the family. The fact that Marinette was awake had them both relieved and Adrien went to hug his brother. Master Fu remained in his seat, watching over the reunion over the small family.

It was not the first time that a Chosen had been injured and it would not be the last. The reunion that followed was always heartwarming. It reminded him that while the Chosen held great power, they were merely human - children, clinging on to hope and Magic in tiny hands as they stood in defence against great evil.

It was the small moments, where mothers and fathers reunite with their children. When friends and loved ones gathered together to celebrate life - to celebrate a victory. Where families gathered to rejoice together.

He had seen many such instances in his long 180 years of life, yet they each remained special in their own way. With their very own brand of magic.

* * *

While this chapter didn't have anything interesting, please look forward to the next chapter! A little bit of a cat fight might happen. Who knows? Leave a review!


	20. Interview

Hello avid MLB fand. I bring to you a little bit of fun. Review if you liked it! Review if you didn't! Reviews give me motivation to keep these chapters coming.

* * *

Marinette sat almost catatonic on Alya's bed. It had been an entire week since Bomb Voyage had ravaged the streets of Paris. Not really since the Akuma had strangely contained itself in the park and hadn't wreck her destruction to the rest of the city. Which it in itself was strange. The Akumas tended to cause as much havoc and destruction as possible before they were defeated by the Miraculous Duo.

Alya stood at the doorway of her room, laughing at Marinette who sat unresponsive on Alya's bed. The pair had been spending more time together considering that had both been out of it for a week. Thus messing up their carefully planned summer plans.

Marinette was sleeping over at Alya's for the weekend. M and Mme Cesair were out of town with the twins for a trip to the country to visit some relatives. Alya had begged off on going citing the long train rides would just put her in another coma.

Her parents would only allow Alya staying behind if she wasn't alone, and who better to care for their daughter than Marinette who was almost made of sugar, spice and everything nice.

The fact that Marinette had just woken up from her own coma was irrelevant. The Dupain-Chengs were only a phone call away. And really what could possibly happen while they were gone for a weekend.

Famous last words.

It was Friday evening and Marinette was already catatonic. She usually didn't get like this until at least Saturday morning. When Alya had at least all night to plant naughty ideas in her head about her precious blond boy model. Looks like Marinette had lost whatever immunity she had built up during her coma.

"Girl, if you don't snap out of it I am going to tell Nino about the time you 'accidentally' stole Adrien's phone." Alya smirked.

"What?! Alya that was almost two whole years ago!" Marinette flustered and flailed from her seat on Alya's bed. Alya laughed at her best friend's familiar antics. "Oh Marinette, don't ever change." Alya dropped next to Marinette and both of them giggled.

"Oh Alya, what am I going to do." Marinette sighed and leaned against her best friend. In her hands, she held onto her phone. On the screen sat her inbox open with the names of both Agreste brothers.

Alya took the phone away from Marinette's slack fingers. Reading whatever it is that had gotten Marinette into her

 _Adrien: Want to go to a movie tomorrow, Mari? We can have supper together afterward ;3_

Ooh, that was Marinette's dream come true right there.

 _Chat Chanceux: I have two tickets for the movies tomorrow night. Would you like to accompany me? We could have dinner before. My treat of course._

Oh, this was definitely a doozy. A patrol and supper with Adrien or a movie and dinner with Felix.

"Mari, let's be real. You could totally do both of these dates in one day." Alya leaned back against her pillows and poked Marinette with a toe, waving her bestie's phone lazily with a smirk on her face. Marinette blinked owlishly at her redheaded friend.

"Both of them?" Marinette repeated. "Do you really think they're dates?" That ever familiar blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Alya laughed while Marinette sighed defeatedly. "I doubt Adrien likes me like that," she mumbled. Alya reached out to poke Marinette's soft cheek.

"Adrien Agreste is just crazy jealous over his brother." Alya grinned cheekily. Marinette sat up straighter at the mention of 'Adrien' and 'jealous' in the same sentence. "Adrien? Adrien Agreste? Jealous of me?" Marinette pointed at herself with a disbelieving look on her pretty face.

"Not of you. Adrien is totes jealous of Felix." Alya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Ignoring Marinette's strange gurgles of disbelief. The smaller girl leaned back until she fell on the bed with an exasperated groan. "I didn't think I would live to see the day." Marinette whispered, pretty blue eyes scrunched tight.

Alya laughed and Marinette opened one eye to send her best friend a half-hearted glare. Marinette truly loved Alya, she was her sister in all but blood. But the redhead did have a gift of getting underneath somebody's skin. Unfortunately, the victim for today was Marinette.

"Why can't you believe that both boys have a thing for you Mari?" Alya nudged the other girl with her foot. Marinette sat up with a groan, using one arm to gesture wildly to herself.

"Have you looked at me Alya? I'm just plain old Marinette. Klutz of the year, the harbinger of Chaos and Destruction. How could both Agreste brothers possibly have a thing for me." Alya sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marinette Dupain in the ass Cheng. You are the sweetest, kindest girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You have proven time and time again that despite your clumsiness and your penchant for getting into trouble, you deserve the affections of these two boys." Marinette pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin, blinking large blue eyes at her best friend.

"And let's not get carried away there Drama mama, the only person who calls you the harbinger of Chaos and Destruction is Chloe." Alya pulled Marinette by the arm and brought the girl closer to her for a hug.

"Nobody cares that you're clumsy, babbling Marinette, Girl. We know it's a part of you. Those two boys would be deaf, blind and dumb to not realize what a treasure you are." Marinette sighed into the embrace.

Marinette who had grown up as an only child deeply appreciated the care that Alya provided. Sisters sometimes annoy each other or went too far with their words but they protected each other. Stood by each other no matter what.

Marinette had never wanted to have Alya, her sister in all but blood, in the thick of things. When she had been told Alya was in a coma, waking up only a day before her own, Marinette had come to the startling realization that Alya would forever jump into the thick of things.

All for the sake of a scoop on Paris' elusive heroes. It had been two years of seeing Alya captured, injured and even held hostage. If Alya knew Marinette's identity, then surely the redhead would understand. Understand how all Marinette, what Ladybug wanted was to keep Paris' citizens safe.

"Alya, I have something to tell you." Marinette fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to pull an innocent look. Alya raised an eyebrow in question. "I know your birthday is next week. I've arranged a special interview." Alya gasped in excitement.

"You didn't?" Placing a hand on either of Marinette's shoulders the redhead grinned excitedly. Alya and Nino - and even Adrien at one point, had come together more than once to discuss Marinette's connection with their spotted heroine. It seemed that whenever anyone was in need of contact with Ladybug, only Marinette was a reliable middleman.

Whenever any of the trio had tried to question her, Marinette would always smile that pretty smile and laughed it off. "If everyone knew how I could contact Ladybug then I would be the one flooded with fan mail." This had been a rare joke meant for Adrien who flushed lightly at the memory of his locker being overwhelmed with love letters, fan mail, and the likes during Valentines.

The group had laughed it off then, not realizing that Marinette had slipped away in the distraction. It continued for several weeks before Alya finally gave up on interrogating her friend.

Marinette slipped out of the bed and wandered out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she looked up as Tikki flew from her hiding place in the living room.

"Are you ready, Marinette?" Tikki asked imploringly with large eyes, tilting her bulbous head towards her Chosen. "She deserves to know." Marinette whispered in response, determination brightly reflected in her eyes. Tikki nodded, the two of them had spent many hours arguing over this in the week after the coma.

The Dupain-Cheng parents already knew of Marinette's alter ego. Adrien had come out to the family as Chat Noir and Marinette had had to pinch her thigh to make sure that she wasn't still trapped in a horribly realistically wonderful dream. After the parents had left the trio alone in Marinette's room, confident that neither boy would do anything untoward towards their precious daughter.

Felix had held onto her other hand, with Adrien they both retold the happenings of that day, as she listened to the play by play of the battle with Bomb Voyage, Marinette would gasp or tremble. Hating that she had not been there to help. Hated that she had been taken out so early into the fight.

Marinette had looked at Chat- at Adrien with wide eyes and tears brimming, threatening to spill on her soft flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Adrien." Adrien had blinked at her in surprise. "I'm so sorry Felix, it couldn't have been easy for you." Marinette sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the brothers on either side of her.

It hurt that _she_ had been the one to put them in danger.

Marinette wasn't at fault. It would never have been her fault for wanting to protect the civilians. It was Papillon. It would always be that corrupted wielder's fault. It was Papillon's fault that Marinette had almost died. That Chat Noir had to fight alone for a good majority of the battle. It was Papillon's fault that Felix had to temporarily take up the mantle of Ladybug.

Adrien hadn't even realized he had said it out loud until he felt Marinette's shaking hand on top of his own. The two stared at each other, Adrien had been seated across from his brother and Marinette, taking the computer chair and spinning it so that he faced them, and now he found himself standing over the both of them. Marinette's sad eyes and Felix' cold ones. It was obvious that his brother didn't appreciate that he had raised his voice at the still recovering girl.

Feeling his own eyes burning with tears, Adrien simply went to sit at Marinette's feet. Felix was sharing the chaise with her, the small girl refused to be parted from her best friend. Having to take up the mantle of Ladybug like that, so suddenly. It was difficult, extremely so. Especially if you weren't mentally prepared. Marinette knew that better than most.

Especially since Felix was not a fighter.

Felix who had been secluded and isolated all his adolescent life, being suddenly thrust with the power of Creation. It was a staggeringly overwhelming responsibility that Marinette herself took weeks to accept. Stoneheart had been a huge disaster but it also brought together her and Chat Noir. Giving them a reason to work as a cohesive unit.

"Marinette, none of it was your fault. You took an explosion just to give Mylene enough time to escape." Felix soothed, Adrien joined his brother in easing the tension that had grown in Marinette's smaller body.

She leaned into Felix' comfortable embrace and ran her fingers through Adrien's soft hair. And wasn't that amazing on its own though! Marinette had only dreamed of being able to touch those perfect locks.

"Thank you both." Marinette had whispered. The two had only hummed in acknowledgment and sat in silence as Marinette continued to take in their warmth.

Shaking the memory away, Marinette focused on her task at hand. Revealing her secret to Alya And dealing with the fallout afterward. She knew Alya was hurriedly setting up her camera for a proper interview- or as proper as it could get with a phone and a tripod stand.

"Tikki, _transformme moi_." in a flash of pink light, Ladybug stood in front of Alya's bedroom door. Pushing the door open, she entered to see Alya in the middle of changing out of the pajamas the two had been lounging in all day. A bright blush spread across tan cheeks and Ladybug yelped a loud "Sorry!" And shut the door immediately.

Hearing loud laughter coming from the other side of the door, Ladybug let out a sigh. It was nice to know that Alya wasn't upset at the mishap. "Ok, I'm decent!" Alya called out, mirth still audible in her voice. Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh and entered the room with an apologetic smile plastered on her face.

"I apologize for that Alya, thank you for inviting me to your home." Ladybug scanned the room, the camera phone was set up facing the bed, where the wall was completely covered inch by inch in Ladybug posters or fanart. When Marinette had first seen Alya's wall she had blushed three shades of red never before seen unless in the presence of Adrien.

Now Ladybug could take an appreciative look and grin at her biggest fan- no matter what Adrien had said, Alya was definitely a bigger fan because Chat Noir was her partner and not some rabid fan. The look of shock and eventual awe on Adrien's face had made her heart flutter and her stomach squeeze.

Ladybug shook the thought away and made her way to Alya's bed, and sat primly at the edge, unsure of how the reporter wanted her. Alya who had been fiddling with the camera glanced at her hero and shared a genuine smile. "Just get yourself comfortable. It'll be a casual thing." The redhead waved her hand as she spoke indicating that Ladybug was too out of the frame.

"Where's Marinette? Did she forget how to get back to my apartment after getting you?" Alya stood straight and tried to peer out of her bedroom door in an attempt to spot her elusive best friend.

"I'm sure she's around. I'm sorry to rush you Alya, but I have another appointment right after this one so could we get started?" Alya could only stand and watch as Ladybug gave one of her winning smiles as the hero waved a dismissive hand. Alya would have promised her hero the world. Bent down towards all her of her will and any of her fancies.

Ladybug just had that kind of power over her. Over the masses. When Ladybug was standing strong in front of the Akuma, it made everyone believe in their spotted heroine.

No matter how dire the situation was, even when Alya had been trapped in ice with Manon all those years ago, just seeing Ladybug pounding on the ice had inspired hope in her heart.

If Ladybug wasn't giving up then neither was she. Sometimes it felt like the world would bend over from Ladybug's wind. Ladybug's will. It reminded her of how no one stood against Marinette, her best friend when she had that determined gleam in her eye.

It was a quick interview, Alya even managed to play a simple game. The interview was recorded live on her Ladyblog of course. Alya had challenged the spotted hero to a simple game of Fuck, Marry or Kill using images of her previous Akuma that she had printed in advance. Alya had remembered suggesting the idea to Marinette and had laughed when her best friend's face turned a bright shade of red.

Everyone knew that Marinette had always preferred Chat Noir, stating that the black-clad hero never got the recognition that he so obviously deserved. So Alya had held up an image of Chat Noir grinning down at the camera with an arm outstretched as if to say "Come with me" and asked the blushing girl.

"I-I can't answer that." Marinette had stuttered.

Alya had laughed and left it alone. But now looking at Ladybug who sat confidently on her bed and looking so eager, Alya could only smirk in amusement. She had printed out an additional photograph that she hadn't told even Marinette.

So Ladybug, are you ready to play Fuck, Marry or Kill?" Alya had wiggled her eyebrows and listened as Ladybug giggled. "I'm more than willing to play Alya, but I must insist on changing the rules a little bit. I wouldn't want to Kill anybody or engage in sexual relations." The way Ladybug had mock whispered ' _sexual relations'_ made Alya laugh so hard she had to clutch her stomach.

Alya had hummed in agreement tapping a finger against her chin in thought,"Then what about… Kiss, Marry or De-evilize?" Ladybug had simply nodded her agreement, letting out a soft giggle. The sound shot straight through Alya's heart. How adorable!

Two years of chasing after the elusive heroine meant Alya had heard almost every interview Ladybug had given. Ever. But it was so rare to hear the strictly professional hero let out a sound that made her seem so human.

"Alright first up is Stormy Weather, the Pharaoh, and Stoneheart." Alya set the printed images propped up so that it was visible to the camera while Ladybug hummed thoughtfully.

"I would definitely marry the Pharoah." Ladybug answered, at the look of surprise on Alya's face Ladybug only laughed. "I would kiss Stormy Weather and De-evilize Stoneheart." Alya still sat gaping at the heroine like a fish.

"He tried to sacrifice you to the gods!" Alya exclaimed, clutching a pillow tight to her chest. "Well yes, but that just shows how devoted he is to what he's passionate in. Doesn't that make him a good husband?" Ladybug cocked her head to the side, letting blue-black hair fall over her eyes.

"Well… yeah, I can see that. Doesn't mean he should be so passionate that he had to kidnap me just to use me as a sacrifice." Alya huffed, relenting to her hero. Ladybug noted the pout on the other girl's face and sent her a gentle smile.

"Alya, you know how much I appreciate your blog, but please believe me when I say that I don't like seeing you in danger. Especially not when you're chasing the latest scoop." Ladybug straightened up and frowned at the redhead sitting across her.

"Forget about me for the moment, this interview is about you!" Alya waved Ladybug's concern away. "Ok so why would you kiss Stormy Weather and not Stoneheart?" Ladybug simply laughed, "Because Stoneheart doesn't have any lips to kiss." which made Alya smile, watching her idol so unguarded.

"Alright next trio! Dark Cupid, Gamer or Copycat. Who would you Kiss, Marry or De-evillize?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows once again, the printed out image of the three Akumas placed in view of her camera for the audience to see.

If Alya had been able to see Ladybug's face without the mask, she would have noticed the flush that spread across her hero's pale skin. Alas, the mask covered most of the upper half of Ladybug's face and the young hero's embarrassment was concealed.

"De-evilize Copycat." Ladybug immediately blurted out. Alya raised a questioning eyebrow before smirking at the masked hero. "That was awfully quick Ladybug, is there a reason?" Ladybug shifted slightly in her seat before looking away, playing a shy front.

"I wouldn't want anybody else as my partner except for Chat Noir. Nobody else could come close." Ladybug batted her dark lashes and gave a confident smile. Alya could only coo at how loyal and utterly amazing her greatest hero was.

"Anyways," Ladybug waved her hand in an attempt to divert the conversation away. "I would marry Dark Cupid and kiss the Gamer." Giggling slightly. If Kim were here he would have whooped in delight.

"Why not marry the Gamer?" Alya questioned, leaning in closer as if it would prompt her hero to answer faster.

"I am a Ladybug who cannot fly," Ladybug's shoulder dropped just a little at the admission, even if everybody in Paris already knew. "I would love to be able to use Dark Cupid's wings. Even if he has to carry me over the entirety of the city. The view from the Eiffel Tower is splendid, truly. But what I wouldn't give to fly high in the sky and see Paris' beauty for myself." Ladybug clasped her hands and sighed wistfully.

"Hmm, that does sound amazing. I've always wanted to fly." Alya sighed before smiling once again as she replaced the image.

"Alright then between the Puppeteer, Guitar Villain and Pixelator, who would you Kiss, Marry or De-evilize?" Making sure the image was visible to the camera.

"De-evilize the Puppeteer, obviously." Ladybug frowned. "I didn't expect you to bring children into this Alya." Alya grimaced at Ladybug's stern tone. "Sorry, it's all in good fun. She's the only one. Promise" The reporter held her hand up in an attempt to represent her swearing to the truth. Ladybug merely narrowed her eyes, glancing slightly to the side to check the time. The two had been talking for longer than she had thought.

"I'd marry Guitar Villain and kiss the Pixelator." Ladybug gave Alya her attention and bright smile. Alya only nodded in agreement, glad for the change of subject. That definitely was an obvious choice. Who would want to marry a creepy stalker anyway?

The two played a couple more rounds. Before she held up only two pieces of papers in her hands. Ladybug sat in rapt attention, she wanted to wrap up the interview soon. If her plan was to go according to plan.

Flipping both papers at the same time, Alya gave a bright grin to her hero. "Who would you kiss or marry. Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste?"

Watching the always composed Ladybug shift uncomfortably in her seat sent a thrill down Alya's spine. It was obvious Ladybug had a thing for Adrien, there was an undeniably large amount of footage where Alya had caught the spotted hero just staring at one of Adrien's modeling ads during her patrol.

"Adrien Agreste is a civilian." Ladybug had hissed. Bright blue eyes narrowing and Alya resisted the urge to back off and play it off as a joke. But her interview needed this. Paris needed this. It was obvious how the citizens relied on the masked duo, there was no mistaking how everyone complied whenever Ladybug required the assistance of the public.

Yet it seemed that Paris had forgotten that their heroes were not infallible. Were not above getting hurt.

"Ladybug, under that mask, you're a civilian too. You're human too. Paris may look up to you to protect us but the citizens should also know that they're standing behind a young woman. A hero by any definition but you are still a young woman with dreams, friends, family and like any normal healthy young woman, you are allowed to have a crush." Alya spoke firmly, complete believing her words. Ladybug searched the other girl's face with bright blue eyes, looking for even a hint of a lie or deceit.

"I-I… Thank you, Alya. Truly. It's nice to be reminded that I truly am just a normal person underneath this mask." Ladybug gave the reporter a shy smile.

"Now tell us. I'm sure all of Paris is wondering." Nudging the photos towards the spotted hero. Picking them both up, Ladybug could only give a gentle smile. If Alya had asked two weeks ago, she would have stuttered and helplessly tried to come up with an answer.

But then Bomb Voyage had happened. Marinette had discovered Adrien to be her ever diligent partner in crime fighting. Marinette had discovered that Adrien had been one of her best friends after all. One of the few people she would have given her unwavering trust.

"Both. I would marry both of them." Ladybug laughed at Alya's delighted expression and gave her a saucy wink. "How could I possibly choose between Paris' two heartthrobs. I'm only human after all."

Alya, satisfied with the response, concluded the interview with a bright grin. Getting up to turn off the camera as Ladybug continued to wave to the 'audience'.

"And that's a wrap." Alya called out as she cut off the stream. Ladybug dropped her arm and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the interview Alya." Ladybug carefully leaned against the wall, making sure not to crumble any of the reporter's posters. Alya took her phone off the tripod and made sure that the live stream had been uploaded onto her blog without any disruptions.

"Alya, this interview isn't your only present." Alya gasped as she tore her eyes away from her phone.

"Tikki, _de-transformme moi_." a flash of bright light forced Alya to close her eyes and lifted an arm to shield them.

"Surprise?" Marinette called out with uncertainty, arms spread, a nervous smile spread across her cheeks. This was it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would either live as a hero or die at the hands of her best friend.

" _Mon Dieu_." Alya whispered. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter? I know I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review! I'll always appreciate pun ideas because I'm terrible with coming up with any.


	21. Girl Talk

Wrapping up the talk between our favorite girls! Leave a review to motivate me to write the upcoming chapter hehehehe

* * *

It was supposed to be a great weekend. Her parents and baby sisters won't be in town. Marinette was sleeping over the entire time. They were gonna binge watch bad movies and eat lasagna that her mom had prepared before she left.

Then Marinette had that twinkle in her eye, and suddenly Ladybug was in her room in all her red and black glory. Granted Ladybug had walked in while Alya was in the middle of changing out of her pajamas and the way Ladybug's eyes had widen had been engraved into her memory and would later be told as a story to her kids and her kid's kids.

The interview went amazing. Alya felt like she was floating on a cloud. Marinette had been missing the entire time but that was fine, her best friend was probably giving them the space she thought they needed to conduct a successful interview.

Then Ladybug released her transformation and Marinette sat on Alya's bed. Two seconds ago it had been Ladybug in that exact spot. Marinette sat in the same pajamas she had been wearing when she had left the room.

Alya could tell that her jaw had dropped and she was struggling to come up with words. Words to force out of her slack jaw. If only her tongue would stop being numb then she could finally have something to say.

Marinette fidgeted as Alya continued to stare without saying anything. Tikki had hidden behind Marinette's back almost immediately after releasing the transformation.

"Are you mad?" Marinette dropped her hands and started to twiddle her thumbs. This was a stupid idea, of course, Alya would be mad. They had been best friends for two whole years and Marinette had never said anything about her alter ego. Alya would probably kill her and then Chat Noir would kill Alya for revenge. Nino would find out about Adrien being Chat Noir and report him to the police.

Adrien Agreste would be arrested for murder and never get to accomplish his degree in physics. Felix would be heartbroken with her dead and Adrien in jail and he'll steal the Black Cat Miraculous and be the newest villain. It would be all her fault.

"Please don't kill me?" Marinette pleaded.

"Kill you? Kill you!" Alya exclaimed with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Marinette cringed at the sudden shout and broke eye contact. Marinette raised her hands above her face in hopes of blocking any attacks Alya would unleash, squeezing her eyes shut instinctively.

Only to feel Alya grab her hands and pull her into a hug. Marinette blinked wide blue eyes open and craned her neck to look Alya in the eye. The redhead gave a sad smile as she looked down at her best friend.

"I'm upset Marinette, but I would never kill you." Alya whispered into dark hair. To think that every time Alya had chased after the spotted hero she had actually been chasing after her best friend.

"I couldn't tell you earlier Alya." Marinette clutched small hands around the arms that held her. Eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I wanted to tell you, there were a million different times when I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't"

"I know, _mon cher_. I know" Alya replied, holding tightly to her best friend. So small and fragile. But her friend was also Ladybug. Ladybug! Alya couldn't really wrap the idea around in her head.

Everytime Ladybug got hurt during an Akuma fight suddenly flashed across her mind and suddenly it wasn't fearless heroine Ladybug in those memories. It was beautiful, tiny Marinette. Marinette getting thrown against the museum wall during the fight with the Pharoah. It was Marinette that Alya had attacked as Lady Wifi.

It was Marinette who had defeated Stone Heart all those years ago. It was Marinette who had gone toe to toe with Animan. Precious Marinette who would never hurt a fly that had thrown Chat Noir halfway across Paris.

Of course, it had been Marinette. Who else in Paris could have been as brave, courageous and all around wonderful? A sudden surge of pride welled up in her chest.

"I can't believe I'm best friends with a superhero!" was the only indicator Marinette needed to know that Alya wouldn't kill her. Marinette relaxed in Alya's hold.

"Oh my god. I'm best friends with Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed louder. She pushed Marinette away from her body and watched as her friend's face contorted into a frown.

"Adrien has a crush on Ladybug!" Marinette sputtered and she could feel the flush spread across her cheeks. "W-wait what?"

"Everybody and their grandmother know that Adrien has a crush on Ladybug!" Alya released her best friend to stand up and make her way to her laptop. "Well, everybody and their grandmother, not including you apparently." Alya rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't know." -because I didn't want to hurt you, was unsaid but Marinette understood. "And in case you did know, I didn't think it was cool to bring it up you know?" Alya looked up to glance at her best friend before returning her attention back to the laptop.

Clicking on the bookmark for her blog she opened the comment section of one of her recent posts. The one for the battle with _Le Livreur_.

"Look at this comment." Alya turned her laptop towards her friend and pointed out a particular comment.

 ** _No1LadyFanAA_**

 _Another day another citizen saved. Bless you, Ladybug!_

 ** _ChatNoirIsBae_**

 _Let's not forget about her dashing sidekick! Have all of my blessings Chat Noir!_

 ** _No1LadyFanAA_**

 _Right, of course. Thank you Chat Noir!_

 _Of course, it doesn't compare to Ladybug's brilliant work._

 ** _ChatNoirIsBae_**

 _Ladybug may be great but she would be nothing without Chat!_

 ** _No1LadyFanAA_**

 _Ladybug is the most courageous and kindest hero Paris has ever seen. She is the embodiment of beauty with her dark hair and sapphire eyes. Her spirit shines brighter than any star in the night sky and her will unmovable as any great mountain._

"Are you sure that's Adrien?" Marinette squinted at the screen in front of her, her face turning a shade darker as she read the words on the screen. Alya only hummed and took out her phone.

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Do you check out my blog?_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _I doubt there's a single soul in Paris that has not read the Ladyblog._

 ** _Alya C_**

 _True that. So do you comment in the forums?_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Of course, I comment on your blog Alya. Occasionally._

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Really? What's your username?_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _I don't think I should share it._

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Aww, why not? Is the model boy afraid daddy will punish you for being on websites that aren't good for you? :3c_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Of course not._

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Yeah right._

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Why do you want to find out anyways_

 ** _Alya C_**

 _I have my reasons._

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _I don't want it getting out that I'm on the site Alya._

 ** _Alya C_**

 _How 'bout if I make a guess._

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _You're welcome to try…_

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Is it No1LadyFanAA_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _NO_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _OF COURSE NOT_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _How could that possibly be me hahaha_

 ** _Alya C_**

 _…_

 ** _Alya C_**

 _IT IS YOU_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Please don't tell anybody Alya!_

 ** _Alya C_**

 _Boi… You shouldn't be worried about that. HEHE_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _What do you mean?_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Alya?_

 ** _Adrien A_**

 _Alya?_

Marinette's bright red face turned up to look at Alya in the eyes. "He has a crush on me?" Alya smirked at her best friend and shrugged a shoulder. "I wouldn't lie about this to you Mari." Alya urged, thinking that Marinette was doubting her words.

"I-I know you wouldn't Alya." Marinette sighed. Her heart pounding. Of course, Adrien had a crush on Ladybug. He was Chat Noir after all. Chat Noir had been professing his love since the very start of their partnership.

Marinette pulled her legs towards her chest and rested her head on her knees. Letting a loud sigh escaped her lips as she burrowed her face into her knees. "Mari? What's wrong? I thought you'd like having sunshine boy wrapped around your finger."

"That's just it. Adrien likes Ladybug." Marinette mumbled softly that Alya had to strain herself to catch her best friend's words. "I'm not Ladybug. I know its just me in a mask. But that just means that Adrien only likes the parts of me that are amplified by Ladybug's presence." Marinette sighed.

"I know Ladybug is the personification of good luck and creation. It just sucks that Adrien only likes that part of me and not the me that's behind the mask." Marinette lifted her head to look desolately out the window.

"Of course he'd like that part of you, cuz it's the part that you show him! If you show pretty boy more of you that's behind the mask, I'd bet my entire blog that he would love all of you, Mari." Alya shifted so that she sat closer to her best friend.

"You really think so?" Marinette looked at her best friend with wide blue eyes. Alya merely grinned. "I know so girl. Don't doubt your best friend."

"What if I told you that there was someone who already knows both sides of the mask and still likes me?" Alya reeled back in shock. "What if I told you that I might like him back?" Alya slammed both palms onto a pillow and leaned closer into Marinette's personal space.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the very first person you revealed yourself to?" Hazel eyes bright as she stared into Marinette's own blue ones.

"It was an accident I swear! I leaped into an alley near the library where I left Felix and when I turned around he was alr-" Marinette held up her hands in surrender. "FELIX? As in Felix Stick in the Ass Agreste?!" Alya exclaimed even louder. If the redhead leaned any closer she was going to topple into Marinette.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Marinette's flush darkened in embarrassment. "Can you believe my first slip up in two years would be to someone who's only been in Paris for a couple of weeks?" Marinette groaned.

"Ok, I can kinda see it. You swing into an alley, de-transform and suddenly the poster child for introverts catches you" Alya leaned back into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Yeah, he chewed me out real good and we got into a bit of a fight. He was concerned that it would have been too dangerous or whatever." Marinette huffed. "I mean, I understand his concerns. If the roles were reversed," Marinette took a deep shuddering breath to regain her composure. "I would have been insanely worried." And the roles had been reversed, the memory of being hit by the detonation of one of Bomb Voyage's bombs echoed painfully in her head.

"I get it, it's like he didn't trust you to do your job. Yeah?" Alya placed a hand on Marinette's arm. Marinette looked straight into Alya's eyes. "I mean it Alya, I'm always worried that something's gonna happen to you. Just because you're trying to catch the latest scoop." Hard sapphires met with warm oak.

"I-I'm sorry." Alya breathed out, hand firmly grabbing Marinette's arm.

"I love you so much Alya, you're like a sister to me. But if you're on the scene, you could be in grave danger. You have been in grave danger!" Marinette bit out.

"Or you could be a distraction." Marinette continued solemnly. Alya took in her own shuddering breath. There had been many a time where Ladybug got hurt trying to take a hit that was meant for Alya when the reporter had been careless and had gotten within Akuma range.

"I get it, I'll try to stick to the perimeter next time." Alya sighed.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Marinette allowed her lips to pull into a small smile.

"So if you were in your own coma from Bomb Voyage, who de-evilized the Akuma?" Alya turned questioning eyes to her best friend.

"You know I cannot reveal any identities Alya, it's not just for their sake. It's for yours too." Marinette giggled.

"Damn it and here I thought I would get an exclusive scoop." Alya mocked sighed making Marinette giggle louder. "You already got your scoop!"

It was another hour of the girls laughing and giggling over the absurdity that was Marinette. The walking contradiction. When Alya suddenly took a pause and whipped her head towards her best friend. Red curls flying at a speed that Marinette wonders if Alya had ever suffered from whiplash.

"You said you might like him back!" Alya accused.

"I said what?" Marinette turned confused eyes to her best friend.

"Earlier! You said that you might like him back!" Alya pointed an accusing finger. "Do you have a crush on Agreste the elder?" Alya questioned with narrow eyes.

"I-I-I well… I might?" Marinette shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her best friend as if it would stop the redhead from further questioning. There was no such luck of course.

"Since when?" Alya continued, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I-I'm not s-s-sure." Marinette stuttered, her body shifting as her nerves grew.

"It couldn't have been something so recent. So probably between him coming back from England and hmm…" tapping a finger against her chin, Alya observed her best friend. "Maybe a couple of days before Bomb Voyage?"

Marinette's already flushed face reddened further. "I-I'm not sure when r-r-really. B-but probably s-somewhere in that t-time frame." Marinette mumbled and twiddled her thumbs.

"The day has come fellow readers that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has finally realized that a boy has feelings for her without me having to spell it out to her!" Alya declared loudly into a pretend microphone she had gripped in one hand.

Marinette's face turned a shade of red that had before now had been specially reserved for any mentions of Adrien Agreste and Alya cackled in amusement.

Maybe Marinette really did have a thing for tall blonde men.

"What makes you think that you like him?" Alya questioned, flopping to her side and looked up to her best friend. Head resting on a bent elbow and red hair spilling behind her on her yellow sheets. Marinette thought that Alya was the very embodiment of the sun at that moment.

"I-I keep thinking about him a-and I look forward to it when he comes for lunch every day. It's nice knowing that when I wake up, I only have to wait a couple of hours before I see him again." Marinette stared into the distance as if picturing Felix walking into her home right there and then.

"I like how he listens to me. Even if he doesn't understand. He'll try to help me, no matter the cost. You know he stayed up with me to help bake those cookies for the class party?" Marinette continued with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Yeah, those cookies were good. I didn't take him for a baker though." Alya scoffed. "You're right. He's not, he stayed up to keep me company. Which is so incredibly sweet." Marinette sighed.

"He really doesn't know anything about interacting with other people, thanks to M Agreste." Marinette frowned slightly at the thought of how M Agreste had hurt both his sons over the years with his unique parenting skills. "But he's willing to try. He would try because he's willing to improve himself, which I think is really important you know? Life can't remain stagnant forever. Change must occur for the advancement of time."

"Okay, okay I get it. You're definitely smitten." Alya laughed. "But is what you feel for Felix the same thing you feel for Adrien?"

"I-I can't really understand my feelings." Marinette's shoulders dropped, eyebrows furrowing. "My crush on Adrien was bad, I know that. It was borderline stalking and if you asked anybody about keeping a schedule of a boy in your room, they'd call you creepy." Marinette sighed. "It was obsessive and it wasn't healthy. Pouring all my attention on that one boy." Marinette fell backward and stared up at Alya's ceiling with an arm behind her head.

"But time has passed since those days and I told Nino-" Alya turned so that she was propped on one elbow while laying on her side, "Nino? What about him?" Marinette rolled her eyes - not that Alya could see it properly. "I told Nino that I was idolizing Adrien so much that I didn't realize that all he needed right now are his friends."

"And that's way more important than wanting to kiss him. Adrien is lonely and controlled by his father at every turn. What he needs right now isn't the pressure of a relationship, but the safe place to escape." Marinette sighed.

"And to be really honest, I had that boy's schedule memorized by heart and I knew everything I could have known about him. But I didn't really know him. I didn't know what he's thinking, I didn't know what he wants to be when he grows up. I don't even know anything about him that I didn't find out from a magazine clipping." Marinette closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her swirling emotions.

"I love him so much Alya, but do I really?" Alya reached out to awkwardly pat Marinette's stomach - the only part of her best friend that she could comfortably reach. "And now that I know that Adrien likes Ladybug, isn't it the exact same thing? Having crushes on your idol but not really knowing who they are behind their masks."

"Adrien doesn't wear a mask-" Alya started. "He does." Marinette cut in firmly. "The Adrien we see in school, the one who jokes with us and hangs out with us in arcades, that's the closest we're going to get to know the real Adrien. When he's modeling he's the Agreste scion and he's expected to carry himself in a certain way."

"What do you mean by the closest to the real Adrien?" Alya questioned softly.

"He always has to act a certain way. There's always so much pressure on his shoulders. He has to look good at all time, he keeps his posture ramrod straight when he sits in case there's paparazzi trying to take a sneak shot. He can't look bad in any photos ever. Or his dad will just ground him and restrict the poor boy even more than he already has."

"The real Adrien, that's an Adrien we don't get to see unless the world doesn't know it's him. The real Adrien wears a mask to hide from the whole world." Marinette's voice full of sorrow. "I don't know the real Adrien at all Alya. How can I say that I love him?" Marinette turned sad blue eyes to her best friend.

"I think just by how much this is eating at you, I can say that you really do love him." Alya said with kind eyes. "It's really obvious that you care for the two of them. Maybe you don't really know what's going to happen between the three of you in the future." Alya shrugged with her one shoulder. "But you're never going to know if you don't make a move. As you said, change must occur for the advancement of time. The way I see it girl, if you don't give it a shot, you're just going to be stuck in this limbo thinking of the what ifs."

Picking up Marinette's discarded phone, Alya handed it over to the girl with a gentle smile. The two unanswered messages that Marinette had burned into her memories were waiting.

"You're right." Marinette smiled at her best friend and took her phone from her best friend. "Yeah, nothing is going to change if I continue to sit here and mope."

"It doesn't matter if you don't really know him, Mari. The fact is that you care. And I'm guessing that's more than he's ever gotten in a long time. Either of them." Alya tried to reassure her friend.

"Thank you, Alya." Marinette grinned, her confidence boosted. Unlocking her phone Marinette stared at the two names on her screen. "Hey Alya, would it be funny if they both went on a date with me?" Marinette questioned innocently, phone held tight in her hands as a mischievous smile graced her lips.

"Isn't a date with both of them what we're aiming for?" Alya raised a questioning eyebrow. Marinette had the look that Alya could now recognize as Ladybug's expression when she had come up with an insane plan to change the tide of battle.

"What if I went on a date with the two of them, at the same time." Alya blinked before the deviousness of the plan bloomed in her head. "You little witch. You want them to fight over you?" Alya grinned impishly.

"What can I say? I'm only human after all." Marinette giggled and started to compose the text.

 _Adrien: Want to go for a movie tomorrow, Mari? We can have supper together afterwards ;3_

 _Marinette: Hey Adrien! We could but Felix asked me out for a movie too. Do you want to join us instead?_

 _x_

 _Chat Chanceux: I have two tickets for the movies tomorrow night. Would you like to accompany me? We could have dinner before. My treat of course._

 _Marinette: I would love to! But Adrien asked me to join him for a movie too, do you think the three of us could go together?_

 _x_

Marinette proudly held the phone out for Alya to read. "You little snake. You're going to have both of them wrapped around your pinky." the redhead chuckled in amusement.

Marinette's phone buzzed twice with the response of both boys. Marinette quickly flipped the phone and read the messages, her face turning a bright red. "They both said yes…" She whispered.

Marinette may have sounded a little bit distraught but Alya couldn't help but notice the twitching that threatened to stretch into a delighted smile. "Girl, we gotta plan what you're going to wear." Alya placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder seriously.

Marinette grinned in agreement.

Marinette left Alya's house in the afternoon, just after lunch. The redhead had waved her best friend off with a wink and mischievous grin. Marinette waved back with a matching grin on her own lips.

The goal of the day was to tease both boys. Perhaps the brothers wouldn't rise up to Marinette's planned teasing and the three of them would hang out like the friends that they were. Marinette felt her nerves start to haze up her mind and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Perhaps both boys had a thing for her. Perhaps she had a thing for both of them, even if she didn't quite understand her emotions for either blond. If she couldn't tease the both of them into outdoing each other within the first hour, she would give up and the three of them would have a relatively quiet evening.

Clenching a fist in determination, Marinette quickly made her way back home, cutting through the park and tried to push down the squeamish feeling that rose from her gut. The battle with Bomb Voyage was over, she had been de-evilized and Marinette no longer had anything to worry about.

The battle with Bomb Voyage was over, she had been de-evilized and Marinette no longer had anything to worry about.

Her spine tingles as if she could almost feel the Akuma's pressure in the air.

The battle with Bomb Voyage was over, she had been de-evilized and Marinette no longer had anything to worry about.

Marinette quickly scanned her surroundings, making sure no akumatized villain was in her vicinity. Taking a moment to gaze at her old Collège fondly. Sure enough there were no Akuma's present and no negativity clinging to the air. Checking that Tikki was ok, receiving a thumbs up - paws up since Tikki had no fingers, Marinette quickened her pace towards her home.

The battle with Bomb Voyage was over, she had been de-evilized and Marinette no longer had anything to worry about.

Her breath quickened and Marinette had broken into a light jog. Frantically pushing the door of the bakery open, Marinette let out a sigh of relief when she was greeted by her mother.

"Welcome home _ma fille_... Are you alright?" Sabine asked with concern as she took in her daughter who had sweat on her brow and eyes wide. She waited in silence as her daughter heaved a sigh of relief, watched as her daughter glanced outside as if waiting for an enemy to pounce at her at any moment.

Sabine had done a lot of watching when it came to her daughter.

"I'm back, Maman." Marinette gave her mother a shaky smile and tried to regain her cool. She was home now. She was safe. She reached over the counter to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

There was nothing to worry about.

Marinette had already called ahead to inform her mother of her not date with the Agreste brothers. Her mother had only chuckled and offered to inform her husband on her daughter's behalf.

Tom looked up from his cleaning to see his daughter with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He frowned for a moment, wanting to say something but thought the better of it. "Look at what the dog dragged in, it's _ma fille_. How was your sleepover cupcake?" Tom spread large arms wide to invite his only child into a hug.

Marinette melted in her father's embrace. She was home. She was safe. There was nothing to worry about. "I'm home, papa." Marinette mumbled, clinging on to her father as her panic finally settled.

"Let me look at you, you've grown so much!" Tom joked as he gave his daughter a once-over, checking her for any injuries. Marinette only giggled, already used to her father and his antics. "Papa it has only been two nights!"

Two nights too many, Tom thought to himself.

"What's this I hear of you going on a date?" Tome raised an eyebrow. Catching the teasing tone in his voice, Marinette raised her own brow in challenge. "Papa. do you not believe that your daughter cannot hold her own against two boys?"

"Of course not fille chérie. I expect them to be on their best behavior. My daughter deserves nothing but the best." Tom puffed his chest out proudly. Marinette giggled once again. "That's why I'm going out with both of them. Only the best!"

Marinette laughed as she made her way towards the staircase that would lead to her room. "Marinette, wait!" Tom called out, making the dark-haired girl turn just as she climbed the first step.

"I baked these for Tikki, I'm sure she's missed the quality sweets." Tom winked. Hearing a tinkle of laughter from his daughter's purse the man turned away and listened as his daughter yelled out ' _Merci_ Papa, you're the best!"

Yes, he was. No stupid boys would beat him. Tom looked towards the clock with determination. He had just enough time to finish cleaning the kitchen and change out of his clothes to intimidate the boys. Tom chuckled good-naturedly.

* * *

I know I keep saying that Felix and Adrien are gonna have their little cat fight, but I mean this time! Leave a review!


	22. The Date

I'm extra excited for this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, please share with me your thoughts on the story! This chapter is a little longer compared to my usual so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Marinette scrutinized herself in the mirror. Her red dress was an inch too short but the thin black pantyhose she wore underneath gave her outfit an illusion of modesty. Picking a pair of leather ankle boots she observed her ensemble with a critical eye.

The soft, light fabric of the dress hugged comfortably underneath her bust emphasizing her cleavage in the scoop neckline. The dress flowed nicely in pleats and there was a ribbon tied across her ribcage, below her bust. Emphasizing the smooth creamy flesh even more.

The dress was made up of two layers of fabric, the bottom layer was as black as the rest of her ensemble however it was dotted with lighter black spots almost invisible unless you were looking closely. It was thinner, meant to provide volume, rather than warmth, into the silhouette and ended with a ruffled hem. The sleeves were short but she had paired the airy dress with a black pleather jacket with silver zips.

It was a cute, flirty ensemble that called out to both Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette liked how the dress twirled around her thighs when she turned. Her hair was down and she sighed wistfully at the memory of her in pigtails.

She had abandoned them the moment she had entered Lycée, citing they were too childish. Especially not if she wanted to project a more professional image towards her peers. Marinette had big dreams for her future and she knew that being known as a professional in her Lycée years would only serve to help her further.

Marinette's hair had grown longer over the years, almost reaching the middle of her back and she had not bothered to cut it. However, with Tikki's magic, Ladybug had appeared to have remained with the same short twintails.

It made the difference between Marinette and Ladybug even more apparent. Secretly Marinette was relieved as the difference between the two of them increased. She already had so many people who knew of her identity. The twinge of anxiety bothered her and quickly, Marinette shook the thought away.

It was better to disassociate with Ladybug's appearance as much as possible.

Marinette heard a knock on her door and her mother pushed the door open to pop her head through. " _Ma fille_ , you look beautiful." Sabine gasped as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Your boys are here, _mon cher_. I believe your father is trying to intimidate them." Sabine chuckled as her daughter rolled her eyes at her father's antics. "I'll be right down Maman." Marinette smiled before she hurriedly sprayed some perfume and fiddled with her hair one last time.

Glancing around her room Marinette made the split second decision to add a beret to tie her look together. Nodding at her reflection, Marinette patted her cheeks in an effort to psyche herself up.

Grabbing her purse and several cookies leftover from the batch her father had given her earlier, Marinette gave a warning look to Tikki. "Do not finish those cookies, Tikki."

Tikki shrugged her shoulders, "I make no promises, Marinette."

Marinette let out a laugh before shaking her head at her Kwami. Was Plagg equally as spoilt when it came to food? Opening the hatch, Marinette slowly climbed down the stairs, not wanting to trip and make a fool of herself in front of her boys and her parents. Who would no doubt tease her for days to come.

Marinette peeked as close to the bottom of the staircase as she could. They would see her the moment she reached the bottom half of the stairs and she wanted the advantage of observing her boys. Marinette knew very well how both of them made her heart hammer in her ribcage and blood rush to her cheeks.

Marinette definitely had a thing for blond men, she thought to herself. In the setting afternoon sun, both brothers stood with in front of her father who had his back to the window, casting an intimidating shadow over the brothers.

But nothing could stop the sun from shining on their light hair that shone like sleek gold. Marinette wanted to run her fingers through the luscious locks of both men.

The shadowed light hid most of Felix's face but she could see how his blue-grey eyes looked determinedly at her father. Not wanting to back down from the large and intimidating man. Dressed in a light blue undershirt with a darker blue checkered overshirt and form-fitting grey jeans, Felix looked very fetching in such casual attire.

Marinette could feel a flush creep down her neck at the memory of Felix standing in front of her, reprimanding her about her safety after a particularly devastating injury that had thankfully healed by the use of Miraculous Ladybug.

Passion burned bright in his stormy eyes and it made Marinette's breath catch in her throat and her own eyes alight with life. Looking at him now, standing before her father without any fear, only grim determination to prove his worth, made Marinette's heart flutter almost painfully.

Then Adrien came into her view, previously obstructed by her father's bulky form. He was all gentle smiles, bright eyes, and soothing words. 'We'll get her back by ten, M Dupain.' and 'We won't let anything happen to her, I promise.' were thrown about and Marinette couldn't help the fond smile from gracing her lips.

It really was so very like Chat to promise to protect her regardless of the fact that she could very well take care of herself. Marinette could almost see the swinging of his belt-tail - not really leather but not really a fabric that Marinette was familiar with, as he looked up at her father with earnest eyes.

Adrien wore a dark green button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open to reveal a white undershirt. His jeans were slightly baggy but hugged his butt and made Marinette's blush darken as she watched the model shift in his place. He had on a matching dark green beanie on his head to hide his hair and Marinette knew that if she pulled it off, Chat Noir's messy mop of hair would tumble out.

Marinette could almost hear her father mutter about "my daughter can very well take care of herself" under his breath. Marinette was sure that both boys could catch it too.

Tom Dupain-Cheng was many things but soft-spoken he was not.

Taking another moment to calm herself, lest she trips over her own feet, Marinette felt the gentle press of Tikki at her side giving her reassurance. Getting up, Marinette called forth all her Ladybug calm and made her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Papa, I hope you're not scaring them too badly," Marinette smirked, enjoying Adrien's slight blush and the widening of Felix's eyes at her appearance. She knew she had looked good. Marinette had made the dress and jacket herself after all.

"Of course not, ma fille. I was simply making sure that they would treat you right." Tom placed both hands on his hips, making his already intimidating figure even more so, and gave the boys a glare. Both of them only whipped their heads towards the brunette and nodding their heads enthusiastically towards Marinette, with forced smiles. Marinette giggled as she made her way towards her father and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be home late, papa. Don't wait up!" She called as she walked away from her father with a wave. She could hear him huff and say, 'Of course I'll wait up.' in that gruff voice before breaking into a small smile.

His daughter was growing up.

Down at the bakery, Sabine looked up when the door leading to the house opened. Her daughter really was a vision in black and red. Inheriting the best from both herself and Tom.

"Have fun, _mon cher_." Sabine kissed both of her daughter's cheeks and bid the trio goodbye. Adrien waved shyly and donned a pair of sunglasses - his poor attempt at disguising himself. Felix bent so that he could kiss mme Cheng's cheeks and wished her well.

Marinette linked arms with both brothers and frog marched the three of them out of the store. Giggling as Felix automatically took charge, he led the way to the metro. Enjoying the setting sun casting everything in a warm orange glow, Marinette made conversation with the boys as they walked.

X

The trio was in the shopping mall with the cinema and had found a small restaurant serving French-Italian fusion cuisine. It was relatively crowded but it was still before the dinner crowd would arrive so that had been able to grab a table fairly easily.

Sitting at the restaurant, the three shared a table sequestered at a hidden corner to provide a semblance of privacy. Marinette sat between both boys, listening to Adrien making terrible jokes about past Akuma and Felix listening with a slight frown.

Occasionally, Marinette would catch the older blond glancing her way, observing her. She would gently brush the toe of her boot against his ankle with a reassuring look in her eyes. Felix was shy, Marinette knew that better than most, he was also wrought with insecurities so deep it made Marinette clench her own hand in frustration.

Adrien was blissfully unaware of the exchange but Marinette would always respond to his remarks without missing a beat. She fluttered her lashes at Adrien and pressed her cleavage together while she talked and the flustered look that flashed across Adrien's face made her chest swell with pride.

She had done that. Her! Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had been floundering unable to form coherent sentences whenever in the presence of the blond had finally been able to make him flustered. Take that Adrien Agreste!

Their food arrived and Marinette decided to tease Felix instead, twirling her pasta onto her fork she held it up to Felix and gave him an expectant look. Adrien could only look at the two of them with wide eyes, his own fork halfway towards his open mouth.

"What are you doing Mari?" Felix intoned with a raised eyebrow, leaning slightly away from the approaching fork.

"I'm trying to feed you. Now say ahhh" Marinette teased with a tilted smile that made Felix frown and the barest of pink to rise to his cheeks.

"I am more than capable of feeding myself, _ma cher_." Felix reached out to grab the fork from Marinette's hand only for her to dodge and a determined glint to appear in her eyes. Felix forced his heart to stop hammering as Marinette slowly leaned closer towards him.

"But I want to feed you." Marinette sing-songed as she carefully approached the older blond. Felix was obviously not used to such blatant teasing and Marinette took the opportunity to shake Felix's usually unwavering expression of constant boredom.

"Just let her do it, _frère_." Adrien piped up, finally swallowing his mouthful as he watched Marinette and his brother interact. Adrien for the life of him had never seen anybody tease his brother. Not even their mother had had the opportunity.

Adrien could see how Felix was uncomfortable being in such a public setting but had noticed his brother casting longing looks towards Marinette. His Lady must have done something to soothe Felix because soon enough the tension in his broad shoulders seemed to melt away.

Adrien tried to remind himself that he was here to spend time with both Marinette and his brother. But it was hard with Marinette's infectious laughter and sweet smile occupying his mind.

And how pretty she looks in that dress, a traitorous voice Adrien had always associated with Plagg whispered at the back of his mind. The dress was short, shorter than any of the skirts Marinette had ever worn to school but the black stockings that covered the skin of her legs made it impossible for Adrien to look away.

It reminded him of how Ladybug was always covered yet hid nothing, her lithe form always teasing him and his libido. Adrien had wanted to run his hands down Marinette's thigh like how he had always wanted to with Ladybug. And wasn't that amazing, that was Ladybug sitting right next to him.

It had been almost two weeks since Bomb Voyage and Marinette going under but Adrien could barely wrap the fact that one of his best friends was also his partner in Akuma fighting were the same person.

Marinette was always the person he went to for solace when his father got too controlling and restrictive. Marinette would provide him with a safe haven, hot chocolate, and warm hugs. She grounded him when he felt like his life was too out of control and Adrien had likened the emotions that erupted whenever he was in her presence as that of friends.

Marinette would never ask Adrien for help, not for Adrien's lack of offers. She was proud of all that she had accomplished and she refused all of Adrien's attempts to introduce her to his father.

She wanted to get to the top with her own power. She didn't want to have a leg up until she was sure of her own abilities. Adrien had deferred, unhappy at being shut down but proud that his friend had such a strong will.

And wasn't that the most obvious clue of her alter ego, Adrien mused. Nobody had a will as strong as Marinette. There were days when Adrien thought that even mountains would bow to her. As they would have for Ladybug. The fire that burned behind sapphire eyes had Adrien breathless and wanting more often than not.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he watched as Felix closed his lips around Marinette's fork, pink tinting his cheeks while a victorious smirk graced Marinette's sweet face. Marinette pulled the fork back, settling properly in her seat before kissing the utensil and with a wink, she said: "Now there's an indirect kiss."

Adrien swore that Felix's ears had turned bright red as he laughed at his brother's expense. "My Lady, you wound me, I want a kiss too." Adrien turned green eyes to his Lady. Marinette blinked and Adrien let a pleased purr echo in his head as her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

It had been much too long since Adrien had made that delicious flush appear, Adrien thought to himself. "Oh Chaton, if I gave you kisses, you would never leave me alone." Marinette raised a challenging eyebrow.

Adrien could feel his own ears burning at the idea of Marinette peppering his face with kisses. Lost in fantasy, Felix coughed politely into his hand and ran fingers down the back of Marinette's hand, capturing her attention.

Feeling bold, because really Felix did not want to imagine Marinette kissing anybody but himself, Felix held up a spoon full of confit de canard. Marinette blinked owlishly and Felix watched as her eyes traveled from his own before settling on the offered food.

Closing her eyes and opening her mouth, Marinette waited for Felix to feed her and for some reason the image of Marinette waiting for him with her mouth open sent his heart racing into overdrive and something stirring deep at the back of his mind that Felix really did not want to think about at this moment thank you very much.

He quickly fed the dark-haired vixen, because there was no use in trying to convince him that she was not. Considering how she tempted him almost constantly. Felix brought his gaze towards his unfinished food and tried to calm his racing heart.

Glancing from under his fringe, Felix noted how Adrien had yet to recover from his daydreaming and Felix felt it prudent to kick his brother under the table. The sharp pain knocked Adrien out of whatever fantasy he was dreaming of and a bright flush graced the younger's cheeks.

Felix felt his lips tug into a smirk. Until he felt the boot of his vixen barely grazing the fabric of his jeans. Felix wasn't quite sure why but the innocent gaze look on Marinette's face as she quietly ate her pasta and the almost sinful - he wasn't quite sure why it was sinful but the very idea that it was Marinette who was touching him, lit fires under his skin.

He suppressed a shiver that traveled up his spine and moved his leg closer to Marinette's. Not quite sure how to respond to her burning touch, Felix shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Marinette had a certain light in her eyes and Adrien had been reduced back to a blushing mess.

"What's wrong you guys? You're both awfully quiet." Marinette asked with wide eyes. Adrien jerked back into reality with pink dusted cheeks and stammered an apology. Felix could only take a deep breath, in an attempt to calm his nerves, before issuing his own apology.

The conversation resumed and the food was quickly consumed, their movie would start soon and both Marinette and Adrien liked to watch the previews. Adrien had managed to feed a spoonful of his ratatouille to Marinette's waiting mouth - the owner of said mouth had blushed a pretty pink to the tip of her ears. Felix did not fail to see the barely disguised smirk that Adrien had shot him for what it was.

Apparently, his brother had issued a challenge. Truly Felix had not felt such excitement in a while. The adrenaline from his one-time performance as Ladybug notwithstanding. He had almost died and Felix did not want a repeat performance, thank you very much.

Getting up to pay the bill, Felix placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder and whispered into her ear. Adrien had simply widened his eyes at the action as Marinette's flushed cheeks grew redder in embarrassment. Adrien didn't miss the smirk that Felix had given Adrien as he walked away.

Marinette twiddled her thumbs, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Having the warmth of Felix's breath blowing at her ear made shivers race down her spine and the heat crawl on her face. Her heart that had been excited at the prospect of teasing both Agreste brothers had pounded erratically from the seemingly innocent actions of her best friend.

"Are you alright Marinette? You look pretty red." Adrien asked, concern in his green eyes. Marinette eyes widened and shook her head almost frantically. Adrien wondered if Marinette had ever hurt herself just by nodding or shaking her head so vigorously.

There was another way for Marinette to hurt her neck while moving her head, his traitorous mind whispered and Adrien pinched himself to stop his face from reacting. Or overheating. Which was what Marinette seemed to be doing.

Hazy images of his mother placing her own cool forehead against his fevered one flashed in his mind and before he fully realized it, Adrien had scooted his chair as close to Marinette's as possible and gently placed a hand under her chin.

It forced the small girl to gaze at him with pretty blue eyes and Adrien closed the distance between them. Placing his forehead against hers, Marinette's temperature seemed normal, even if a little warm.

"You're a little warm there, Marinette. Are you sure that you're alright?" Adrien asked, finally releasing the poor girl from his gentle grip.

Marinette's face had turned an enticing shade of red that Adrien had only seen during their first year at Collège. "I-I-I'm fine! N-no need t-to w-worry." Marinette stuttered, face turned away - and Adrien could see that even her ears were a bright red, as she held her arms up in front of her as if to ensure space between the two of them.

A delicate cough interrupted Adrien from further questioning one of his best friends and both turned to see Felix with a slight frown on his face. Marinette quickly gathered her bag when Felix announced that he had settled the bill and Adrien stood up to pull her chair for her.

Stammering a soft thank you, Marinette walked towards Felix who held an arm out for her. Marinette gratefully accepted the arm because really she felt light headed and dizzy.

Adrien had touched foreheads with her! For fifteen glorious seconds, Adrien motherfucking Agreste had been in such close proximity to her that their skin had touched! Marinette could hardly breathe as her eyes raked across the beautiful features of her partner up close.

There had been a couple of times when as Ladybug and Chat Noir the two had been in close proximity before. Like before, Ladybug had taken the chance to observe and almost memorize the lines and dips of her partner's face. The way those green eyes had glowed or how the messy blond locks would tease and try to hide those magnificent eyes from view.

Walking towards the cinema, the trio had a good fifteen minutes before the cinema would allow customers into the theatre. The trio spent the time idly walking around the shopping mall, slowly making their way to the top floor where the cinema was held.

Adrien had already booked their seats in advance, choosing seats towards the side of the theatre towards the back. He knew they weren't the best seats but Adrien remembered the many times Alya had complained about having idiots sitting on either side of her when she got seats at the back row.

Marinette had agreed with a solemn nod and Adrien wondered what kind of horrors did these seat neighbors impart on the pair. There were only four seats to the side and since Adrien had booked the seats towards the very end, it left a free seat at the aisle.

He had hoped that there would be nobody who would have bought that seat. There were no seats behind them and only the row in front of them that Adrien had noticed had been bought by a couple. Or how only the middle two of the seats had been sold had seemed to him.

Offering to buy them some popcorn, Adrien left Marinette with his brother. Standing in the queue, he felt a familiar weight on his back and with a sense of dread, Adrien turned to see a very familiar pair of white sunglasses staring back at him.

Taking a deep breath because really how could he possibly have such rotten luck? "Adri-chou, ma douce, what a surprise! What are you doing here!" Chloe Bourgeois batted her lashes at her childhood friend.

It had been a matter of coincidence of course. Chloe had been walking around the mall with Jean-Marc carrying her shopping when a familiar head of blond hair caught her eye from a distance away. With keen intellect and prowess, read: stalking through the crowd and pushing anybody in her way, Chloe had finally caught up with her childhood friend.

" _Salut_ , Chloe." Adrien greeted with a tired smile. Flashing nervous green eyes between his childhood friend and the direction he had last seen Marinette and Felix. Chloe followed his line of sight and blue eyes widened as she saw Felix Agreste standing in the crowd.

"Are you here with your brother?" Chloe questioned, she had never known for either Agreste brothers to be fond of crowds or public settings, especially not someplace as common as the cinema.

Chloe kept her wonderings to herself until the crowd parted slightly and the bane of her existence appeared next to the older blond. She was laughing at something he had said, bright eyes staring straight at Felix. Watching Marinette focusing all of her attention at the elder brother, Chloe saw how Felix's eyes glittered as he conversed with the petite girl.

"Merde, Adrien." Chloe breathed out, voice barely a whisper. She thought that she could feel Adrien wince under her hold, but that could have been her imagination. The situation was as clear as day. "He looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky." This time she really did feel the wince from the taller blond.

"I know. He loves her." Adrien whispered, resolutely looking away from the pair. Chloe snapped her head to look at her childhood friend. "Doesn't Marinette know that you like her?" Chloe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I… Well, I haven't really gotten around…" Adrien trailed off, arm raising to rub the back of his neck forcing Chloe to dislodge herself from his back. "I haven't really told her my feelings, not directly at least." Adrien shrugged, eyes sad as he faced the front of the queue.

Chloe continued to observe the pair of them. Chloe and Marinette had never been close, four years of sharing the same classroom notwithstanding, but Chloe truly hadn't sene Marinette direct such a sweet smile to anybody who wasn't Adrien.

Chloe remembered how during the attack of Bomb Voyage, Adrien had run out of the bus just to run back towards the disaster zone that had been the park to save Marinette. Chloe remembered how Adrien had gone to visit Marinette every day during her coma.

"You shouldn't have to tell her that you like her. Your actions speak for themselves." Chloe huffed and crossed her arms, pout forming.

"That's the thing, I've only just started showing her that I really do like her." Adrien sighed, shoulders hunched. "Felix has been showing it to her for the past four years. He has a head start."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend's dramatic nature. "Well it's not much of a head start if the poor girl has been crushing on you since Collège." she huffed. "Wait, what?" Adrien perked up, turning suddenly bright green eyes towards her that Chloe almost wanted to put on her sunglasses.

"I said," Chloe ground out, "that Marinette," Chloe pointed over her shoulder in the general direction the dark-haired girl was standing at, "has had a crush on you," She then poked a finger at Adrien's chest, "for the past two years or so."

The hope shining brightly in his eyes really made Chloe wish that she had kept her mouth shut. A small part of her chastised herself, maybe if she hadn't shared that bit of information there would have been a chance for Chloe to swoop in and keep Adrien for herself.

A bigger part of herself pushed that idea to the ground and stomped it down with the heel of her Jimmy Choos. Adrien deserved better than Chloe, who came with so much baggage she had to pay extra at the airport.

Someone who could make him smile like how Marinette seemed to be naturally excellent at. Chloe knew better than most how Adrien was sad and lonely, herself living through very similar emotions. But Marinette had that fire in her that spread to all those who surround her.

Marinette offered Adrien a warmth that Chloe had never been able to generate on her own. Her own lonely childhood suffocating her flames. Now what burned were icy fires that froze more than it melted.

"Adri-chou, the way I see it, you have two options." Chloe held up two fingers. "Either really take advantage of the fact that the girl has a crush on you or you could let Felix have her and give up." Adrien blinked green eyes at Chloe's blunt words.

Give up on Marinette? Give on his Lady? His Lady Love for the past two years that had given Adrien the opportunity to escape his father's cold dark walls. Ladybug who let him do as he wished as long as he completed the tasks, not limiting him to rules or behavior.

Ladybug who would meet him at the top of the Eiffel Tower with hot cocoa in a now very familiar tumbler and they would sip and talk well into the night. Sometimes they would talk about the future, would Papillon still be a threat five years down the road?

Sometimes the pair would talk about mundane things like the latest Agreste line that graced the billboards and Chat Noir would have to fight the blush looking at his face magnified a hundred times.

Then Chat Noir would go for a run across the rooftop, with nothing but tiles under his feet and cool crisp air in his face before heading home. Sometimes, Chat Noir would stop by his favorite bakery and rap on Marinette's skylight. The girl was always awake, not surprising now that Adrien knew her alter-ego - it was impossible to immediately go to bed when the adrenaline of flying in the cool night air sings in your veins after all, and they would sit on her balcony slash rooftop in companionship.

Chat Noir would tell her anything and nothing and Marinette would patiently sit and listen. She never made fun of him for his less than masculine feelings, not that Marinette hadn't hit him in the arm at the fact that he thought he wasn't masculine for having feelings of all things.

"Chat Noir, having feelings is what tells you that you're alive. Having emotions and wants and desires that make you human. There's nothing feminine for having feelings." Marinette had huffed and rolled her eyes, knowing that her hits wouldn't even leave a bruise since he was protected by his suit.

Chat Noir had only laughed and hugged Marinette close to his heart. He didn't know how to express his thoughts but her words had made tears gather in his eyes. Years of his father drilling how useless and unproductive emotions were echoed in his head.

Marinette, as Ladybug provided him the freedom to fly. But as pain old Marinette she kept him grounded when he would spiral out of control. Tasting that freedom, it was very easy for Adrien as Chat Noir to go on a high and never come down.

Except that he did, because Marinette was always waiting for him. Getting the popcorn and the drinks, Chloe had hugged him, bidding a farewell while watching worriedly as her best friend contemplated in heavy silence.

Walking back to the pair- they were not a couple, Adrien heavily denied in his head and stomped down that idea deep into the recesses of his mind. Marinette caught sight of him first, Marinette had always been the first to see him, even as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat Noir.

Adrien could see the tender emotion in Felix's eyes as his brother watched Marinette and Adrien could feel himself bristle at the very thought that his brother of all people would try to take Marinette away from him.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien raised his spoils in greeting. "Come on it's almost time to go in." Marinette grinned. Felix grabbed the drinks so that Adrien would at least have one arm free. But now both of Felix's hands were occupied and Adrien took the opportunity to hold Marinette's in his now free hand.

Marinette had 'eep-ed' at the sudden coolness and blushed prettily at their joined hands. Turning to face Felix, Adrien saw a contemplative look on his brother's features. Raising his eyebrow in question at his brother, Felix had only shaken his head in reply.

Adrien had to tug on Marinette's hand, the girl had frozen on the spot staring at the joined hands. "Let's go, Marinette." Adrien had given her a winning smile, enjoying how blue eyes widened and her cheeks turning red before she followed after him. Felix not far behind with a gentle smile on his face.

Silently he thanked Chloe for the push he needed to strengthen his resolve. Nobody would steal Marinette away from him. Not even his brother.

* * *

Hi Hi! I know we've been waiting for this for a while! Did you guys enjoy it? I know I did! I'm secretly leaning for a threesome ending but maybe I'll publish it separately. Leave a review if you've enjoyed this chapter! I read every review and I love and appreciate all my readers. Thank you for adding this story to your favourites!


	23. Conflict

Here's a short update for all you MLB fans! Finally having a little bit of conflict between the brothers. I'm so excited for the next chapter. I have a rough outline of what I want in my mind but I have yet to actually write anything.

* * *

There was only a couple of weeks left before school started. Adrien and Felix seemed to be out of sorts and Marinette could only watch their relationship crumble from a distance. It had all started a few nights ago when Felix was staying over at her house.

It had become a regular occurrence. Her parents had set up the guest room for him, while Tom would have glared down on any other member of the male gender who even dared to look at his daughter the wrong way, he was perfectly fine with the older blond boy being semi-adopted into the family.

He and Sabine had once even discussed taking Felix in, it didn't seem right that such a young boy had been banned from his family funds and living on his own. _Dieu seul sait_ that the rent for an apartment at the heart of Paris would have been a nightmare.

They had brought it up to him once when Marinette was still at school. He had looked at them with such a sad smile it broke their hearts. 'I couldn't possibly impose' and 'I've always wanted my own place' and there was nothing else that they could say to convince the young man into staying with them.

Honestly, when Marinette had first told her parents about her online friend that she had met, Tom had been worried. His baby girl was only twelve and who knows what questionable and strange person was on the other side of the screen.

So he had sneaked into his daughter's room and spied as she was on a video call with the strange new penpal. He had expected another child of course, but he hadn't expected to see one with such sad eyes.

The boy's room that he could see from the view that the camera provided, was dull with plain grey walls and it was such a stark contrast against his daughter's own bright and cheerful, pink-filled room, every wall plastered with a drawing or some sort of photograph or other memorabilia.

Tom had quickly shut the hatch and climbed down the stairs, Sabine had looked up from the magazine that she was reading with a questioning rise in her brow. Tom could only shake his head with a smile. Sabine only cocked her head to the side in question before shrugging in acceptance. While Sabine was protective over her only child, she understood that her daughter needed to make her own friends, live her own life.

It was a school approved website that had been suggested to the children, in an attempt to create international relations. Sabine had thought it was a great idea, Tom… not so much.

Now, four years later the same boy with the no longer sad eyes sat across him, nursing a cup of hot cocoa. Felix had grown from the small and quiet recluse he had been at fourteen. The young man before him now held his shoulders back with pride and an easy grace in his step.

Felix joined them for dinner almost every night, the young blond even tried to pass Sabine and envelope with money, "Compensation for feeding me and boarding so often, Sabine." He had smiled gently but Sabine had only frowned and returned him the envelope unopened.

"You don't have to pay when you're a part of the family, Felix." and the look that crossed his face made Sabine's heartbreak. It seemed as if Felix had never received affection without expecting to return the favor.

"But, I-I'm not-" Felix stuttered, his eyes prickling as the unfamiliar feeling of tears gathering.

"You are family Felix. You're like a son to us." Sabine soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled kindly at the young child, no matter his age he was still a child in her eyes. One who hadn't had a proper family since the death of his mother all those years ago.

Sabine couldn't imagine shipping her child away to study overseas simply because he was too smart for his own good. She let out a soft gasp when she suddenly found herself with an armful of crying, blond child.

"The guest bedroom is yours whenever you want it." Sabine smiled gently. "And no more of this money nonsense. If you want to help us out, you can start by doing the dishes after dinner." Feeling the nod, Sabine reached a hand to gently run her fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort him.

Tom stood and watched from the kitchen doorway, unwilling to interrupt the moment. It felt like he had a long lost son that had finally been reunited with. While it was obvious that Felix had feelings for his daughter, and normally the thought of it alone would have made him bristle, the idea of Felix officially joining the family only made a smile spread on his face.

But when Marinette started crushing on the Agreste boy in her class and Tom could only see the light that had been growing in the young blond's face across the screen begin to dim slightly. Tom had expected the boy he only knew of as Chat Chanceux to withdraw himself away from Marinette. Yet the boy still stood by his daughter. Offering her support and tutoring her as much as he could from across the screen.

It had been a shock to learn that Chat Chanceux was the other Agreste son that M Agreste had sequestered away, brother of the Adrien boy that Marinette had been crushing on. It was a headache that was just waiting to happen. Sabine had only placed a hand on his shoulder and comforted him as best as she could.

Their daughter was strong and having two amazing boys chasing for her affections shouldn't be a surprise. "Somebody is going to end up hurt and I don't want it to be our precious bun." Tom had huffed while preparing the batter for a batch of cupcakes that they were running low on.

"We can't protect her from everything, Tom." Sabine had chided. Tom could only sigh and resume his mixing. Sabine walked up to her husband and hugged him from behind, resting her head on his broad shoulders. "She's growing up and we need to let her."

"I just want to keep her safe, Sabine…" Tom sighed as he turned around to hold his wife in his arms. "I know, Tom." Sabine hugged her husband tight in her arms, offering him a measure of comfort with her warmth. "We'll be there for her." Sabine promised and Tom kissed the top of her head.

X

While Felix was feeling his grinch heart swelling, Adrien had decided he was about to get serious regarding his Lady. While Marinette had been out shopping with the rest of the girls from operation Flower Garden all those years ago, Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops of Parisian streets towards the famous Boulangerie.

Felix was in Marinette's room, with his laptop open in front of him as he typed out a business report for the Dupain-Chengs. While Sabine and Tom did their best, their records were messily kept and Felix was trying his hardest to keep the boulangerie accounts in order.

The now familiar thump of a body landing on the roof, made him look up to the skylight where the expected silhouette of Chat Noir loomed. A moment later the skylight opened and the black-clad hero dropped in.

The look of surprise crossed the masked face when he spotted his brother in Marinette's room looking as if he belonged there. " _frère_? What are you doing here?"

Felix looking completely comfortable as he lounged on Marinette's chaise, looked at his brother with an unrepentant gaze. "I'm working."

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes ever so slightly in annoyance towards his brother. While he had never had a healthy relationship with Felix ever since his brother had entered the prestigious school in England, he found that he hadn't missed his brother's snark.

"I meant why are you working in Marinette's room." Chat's tail flicked lazily behind him as he made his way to the computer desk and sat on the chair. " _Detransformme moi._ "

Adrien reappeared in a blast of bright green light. Plagg floated wearily away down the hatch, phasing through the door without any trouble. Ever since Papa Ladybug had started leaving cheese buns in a bread basket for him, he never bothered to stay near his chosen when they visited the Boulangerie.

"It's comfortable." Felix replied with a shrug before he returned his attention to the laptop screen and the mess of numbers that just didn't add up. While the Boulangerie had been earning a steady profit, the numbers just didn't fall in place. It was giving Felix a headache that wouldn't leave until he managed to come up with a new system to help the Dupain-Chengs managed their accounts.

Adrien huffed at his brother before turning his attention to his phone, while Marinette was away, he couldn't do anything. And his brother didn't seem to be in a conversing mood. With his free hand, he started fiddling with one of the discarded pieces of work that Marinette had left on her desk.

"Does Marinette know that you're hanging out in her room when she's not around?" Adrien prodded. "She knows. I've done it before." Came the distracted reply. Adrien frowned as he continued to observe his brother from the corner of his eye.

"And she's ok with it?" Adrien continued. With a frustrated sigh, Felix saved his work and closed the laptop, turning to face his brother with an annoyed expression in his blue-grey eyes.

"Adrien, what's really bothering you?" Felix questioned with a sigh. Adrien shifted guiltily in his seat, knowing that he had interrupted his brother while he was busy. But the questions were running rampant in his mind ever since the movie date - well not a date, the movie outing, and the painful ache in his chest was back.

"I've been in love with Ladybug from the very first day. And to find out that my partner is actually one of my best friends, I just… I don't want to lose her to anybody." Adrien declared as he stood up to face his brother with determination.

"I don't like that she's so much more comfortable with you. I don't like that you're lounging here, in her room, like it's normal." Adrien looked away, suddenly feeling hesitant. Was he really unloading everything to his brother right now? Turning away slightly so that he could at least hide a little of his face from his brother's piercing gaze.

"I love her so much. I've finally found her, after two whole years of not knowing. And I hate that she has you in her life. I hate that you have a special place in her heart that I can't reach." Adrien's shoulders slumped as he hugged himself.

Felix sat slightly dumbfounded at his brother's outburst. While he had known that Adrien had finally realized that his partner in crime had been the girl he had been paying midnight visits to, it was still a hard pill to swallow that Adrien knew a side to Marinette that he would never experience.

Working with her to fight against Akumatized villains. Having complete trust with each other, even during his short stint as Ladybug he had been unable to allow himself to surrender the trust needed to Chat Noir. He didn't know if he had that with Marinette.

"That is not fair, Adrien." Felix started. "You know a side of her that I will never understand. You have spent many nights on her roof spending time with her that I will never be able to intrude." Felix crossed the short distance between the two of them and stood in his younger brother's personal space.

While Adrien had been fiery passion in his proclamation of his jealousy, Felix was a heavy storm that loomed over the room with his impressive height, dangerous blue-grey eyes boring into your soul.

"You have had the privilege to spend almost every day in her presence for the past two years while I have been content simply to observe from the other side of the screen." Looming over his brother, Felix could only stare into his brother's eyes and his lips curled into a snarl. "You do not get to talk to me about your jealousy when you have had every opportunity to woo her." Felix punctuated every word with almost venom.

"It is not my fault if you have wasted your chances." and with that, the older blond turned away to scoop his laptop in his arms and left Marinette's room without looking back or even offering a goodbye.

Adrien sat heavily on Marinette's computer chair and slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his palms. The young blond groaned in frustration. What had he been thinking lashing out at his brother like that?

He knew better than anybody else on how he had squandered his chances with Marinette over the years and it was only when real competition appeared had Adrien finally gotten his head in the game.

How unfortunate that the opponent was his brother who had been in love with Marinette the entire time. As expected of the bad luck of the black cat. Speaking of black cats, Plagg phased through the hatch, mouth full of whatever cheese confection that M Dupain had put aside for the God.

"Let's go Plagg." Adrien sighed. The god only cocked its head to the side and stared at Adrien with its unnaturally green eyes. "Nah, I don't think so." Plagg dismissed the idea and floated away from Adrien and up towards Marinette's bed.

"W-wait, what?" Adrien spluttered in indignation. Walking towards the staircase to Marinette's loft bed. "What do you mean no?" The blond pushed.

"Exactly what it means." Plagg rolled its eyes at Adrien. "We just got here. I don't have the energy for another transformation." Adrien glared at Plagg with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"We've done back to back transformations before. What's the problem now?" Adrien crossed his arms as he stood at the foot of Marinette's bed. He didn't feel comfortable exploring the room without the girl around.

Plagg floated away from Adrien, phasing through the various boxes and drawers that Marinette had stashed away. "Plagg, stop it, don't go snooping through her stuff." Adrien took a tentative step towards God.

That is until Plagg (purposely or accidentally - he would never know) knocked over a box that held several folders. When the box fell, the contents of the folders were upturned and spilled across the floor.

Almost a hundred photographs of Adrien in various poses over the years scattered across the floor and Adrien could only stand and gape. His head quickly darted around the room and noted the now obvious patches of the wall where he supposed the images had been pinned up with bluetack before they had been taken down.

Adrien had never noticed the photos, not even when he came over to practice for the UMSIII tournament. He especially didn't notice them the time he came over when Felix first came home.

Did Marinette remove them because she was embarrassed? Feeling too many emotions at once, uncertainty, excitement, longing and bitter regret. Adrien quickly gathered the photographs back into their respective folders.

"Plagg, you shouldn't have done that." Adrien started in low voice. What did those photographs mean? Was Marinette really his friend? Or was he some unattainable idol. Was she also another one of his crazed fans?

Shaking the thoughts away, Adrien clenched his fist, transformed into Chat Noir and leaped out of the skylight onto the roof in a single bound. Extending his baton, Chat Noir vaulted off the roof and onto the rooftop of the opposite house. It set his pace and the cat hero began to run.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, even if it's a bit on the short side. Do let me know if you've enjoyed it by leaving a review and as always, leave me puns and akuma ideas!


	24. Ladybug was here

**Finally managed an update whaaaaat**

I hope nobody thought that I was dead whoops. I've just been really busy and I havent had the time to update any of my stories. That said, please enjoy this short chapter that I managed to pull out of my ass while I was procrastinating on doing work.

* * *

Was Marinette only interested in him because he was Adrien _Agreste_? All those photos she had hidden away as if it were a dirty secret set an uncomfortable feeling crawling through his stomach.

Adrien paced the length of his room, deep in thought and ignoring the noises that Plagg was making on his bed. While the embodiment of destruction was messing around with his phone, Adrien didn't have time to bother with Plagg's incessant texting.

Wait, what?

Snatching his phone away from the God of Destruction - the black floating evil incarnate had only laughed as he flew away, Adrien pulled out the chatroom that Plagg had tried to hide.

Buginette

Felix told me that you dropped by, you ok?

You

Got a little jealous that my brother treats your room like his own.

Buginette

Jealous?

Chaton, I didn't know you were so territorial.

 **You**

There's a lot that you don't know about me, My Lady ;3

Buginette

Ugh, cat winky face?

Really Chaton?

 **You**

You know what they say, you can take the catsuit off of the boy but you can't take the cat out of the boy

Buginette

I don't think that's how the saying goes

 **You**

So when am I allowed to drop by whenever I want?

Buginette  
Don't you already do that as Chat Noir?

 **You**

But I want to go as Adrien

"Plagg! How could you send this to her?" Adrien yelled as he felt his face burning. Marinette probably thought he was crazy. Felix had every right to be in her room, he'd been her best friend for four years. Her parents knew more about him than they ever would of Adrien.

"She'll probably think that I'm a huge weirdo who wants to hang out in her room all day." Adrien grumbled as he watched the text bubble replay the three blinking dots. Marinette sure did take her time to come up with a reply.

Not that Adrien blamed her. He would have panicked if his crush aka Ladybug aka Marinette texted him asking for access to his room whenever she wanted. But Marinette didn't seem like the type of person to do that.

While waiting for a reply, Adrien set his phone aside to continue his brooding. Was Marinette only glad that Chat Noir had turned out to be Adrien because the girl had had a crush on the supermodel him this entire time?

It wasn't like the pair of them had had the chance to properly sit and talk about how their relationship now. Were they partners? Best friends? Something more? Adrien really wanted it to be something more.

"You know, you could just ask her for a patrol." Plagg suggested as he floated above Adrien's head, safely out of his chosen's reach. "A patrol?"

"Yeah, you're being all jealous but there's one thing that your brother can't barge in." the embodiment of destruction drawled. "You're right!" Adrien exclaimed as he dashed from his bed to the mini-fridge he kept stocked at his desk.

"Eat up, Plagg. Kitty's going on a prowl." Adrien held out a small slice of cheese that he plucked from the fridge.

Plagg only rolled his eyes before snatching the cheese from his chosen's fingers.

Buginette

Come over whenever you want then, Adrien.

My parents want to feed you more.

"You're too skinny." they say.

 **You**

I love your parent's food.

Do you want to go for a quick patrol?

Buginette

When?

Right now?

 **You**

I mean we don't have to go right now.

If you're busy.

Is my brother still there?

Buginette

Felix is in the guest bedroom.

I'm kind of free right now.

Meet you at the Eiffel Tower in 20?

 **You**

It's a date.

Adrien bit his lip at his daring response, but no. That's exactly what Chat Noir would have said to Ladybug. If he wanted to win over Marinette, then Adrien would have to bring his A game.

And Chat Noir was a master flirt.

Or so he's been told. By Marinette herself during one of their late-night talks when Adrien couldn't sleep.

"Are you ready, Plagg? Transformme moi!" Adrien called out, clenching a fist when the familiar sensation washed over him.

Opening the latch to his window, Chat Noir leaped out into the night sky with a wide smile. Never noticing the figure watching him from a window. A curtain closing and hiding the peeper from view.

Ladybug was already at the top of the Eiffel Tower, duffel bag in hand. Chat Noir raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Good evening, My Lady." Chat Noir greeted with a deep bow and holding out for a hand. Ladybug rolled her eyes and allowed her partner to take her gloved hand in his and felt the gentle brush of his lips against her knuckles.

Ladybug felt her heart stutter at the sweet gesture. In the past, it was simply because no boy had ever paid any sort of attention to her, especially not one as handsome as Chat Noir (even with the mask). Now, well… Now that she knew that the boy behind the mask was the boy she had the biggest most embarrassing crush on.

Ladybug wanted to take a swan dive off the top of the Eiffel Tower just from the racing beat of her heart. At least then the adrenaline would have been warranted. Ladybug held onto the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. Chat Noir was such a suave gentleman.

"Alright, Chaton, where should we start off?" Ladybug walked over to the ledge and deftly jumped onto the railing, stretching her arms out on either side of her to help keep her balance. Chat cautiously walked over to her, unwilling to spook her lest she falls off the edge.

"Ladybug, I- I honestly had an ulterior motive for asking you here tonight." Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, looking away nervously.

A nervous tick that Ladybug now recognized as something Adrien was always doing, it served as a reminder that underneath that superhero costume it was her classmate and crush. That these two, totally different personalities actually belonged to the same person.

Chat Noir was filled with nervous energy and it was obvious in the way he constantly shifted his weight. He looked away and the faux ears on his head twitching almost as if they were real.

Hopping down from the ledge, taking a seat instead, Ladybug gently patted the space next to her in invitation. The faux ears perked and Chat Noir wasted no time closing the distance between them.

Clamoring almost childishly, Ladybug held back the giggle that tried to escape. "What's on your mind, Chaton?" and in a show of trust, Ladybug leans against Chat Noir, entrusting him to make sure that she wouldn't fall off the edge. It felt oddly reminiscent of when Chat Noir would bring Marinette around Paris, holding the dark haired girl tight in his arms as he swung around with his baton.

How embarrassing it was now that he knew it was Ladybug he'd been carting around Paris in the dead of night. A stab of insecurity ached his heart, but looking into the same blue eyes, the eyes that had never judged him - even when he came over in the dead of night from a nightmare, unable to sleep until he could see that Marinette was safe and sound.

It seemed like his subconscious was more aware of Marinette's alter ego more than Adrien had ever been. Marinette as a civilian was hardly ever found in the thick of things, it didn't make sense of how his dreams always seemed to portray his shy classmate in the center of all the danger.

The danger that Ladybug always seemed to find herself in. The image of Ladybug had always been replaced by that of his helpless civilian classmate Marinette. Adrien needed to learn to trust his guts more.

"My Lady, I-" he started nervously, twiddling his gloved fingers as he tried to focus on anything that wasn't this awkward situation that he had created. Ladybug, bless her heart, only kept silent as Chat Noir tried to find the words to explain his thought process.

"Are you glad.. What I mean is, are you really alright with the fact that _I'm_ Chat Noir?" it was so soft it was barely a whisper. If Ladybug hadn't been paying attention to Chat Noir's every movement, she would have missed it entirely.

"I wouldn't want anybody else as my partner, Chat Noir."

"Even if you had like a hundred photographs of my civilian self stashed in your room?" Ladybug's bright red blush was hidden by her mask, but she could feel the heat traveling through her entire face.

There was absolutely no way she could hide her embarrassment from her partner, so there was only one thing left to do. Tell him the truth.

"Chaton, I'm not going to lie to you." Ladybug started, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I had a pretty huge crush on your civilian self for years. But, Felix came back and I realized that hey, I haven't been actually been a good friend to you." she winced, "I was so focused on getting you to _like me_ , I never got to know the _real_ you." Ladybug admitted, she could feel her entire face heat up in embarrassment. Chat Noir could only look at his Lady with mouth agape and eyes wide.

Chloe was right… Marinette really did have a crush on him.

"I-I was wrong to put you on a pedestal in my mind. I'm sorry Chat, I really don't want you to think that the only reason why I'm happy that you're my partner because I used to have a massive crush on your civilian self." Ladybug averted her eyes, suddenly feeling way too shy to keep the eye contact.

Ladybug had never dreamed in her years of crushing on Adrien Agreste that she would have confessed her feelings to the boy in question, at almost midnight and at the very top of the Eiffel Tower. The old Marinette would have probably have had a stroke and tossed herself over the edge from just the thought of confessing.

But it was more than just admitting that she had feelings for her pretty blond classmate with the most beautiful green eyes and perfect smile. This was her best friend. The one person she trusted above everything to catch her when she fell. The one person who would never judge her for her insecurities as a public figure. And now this same person who had been supporting her is seated in front of her with his own insecurities plain in his eyes.

He didn't think that he was good enough to _be_ Chat Noir, now that Ladybug knew his identity.

And suddenly this conversation was bigger than just her confessing her feelings. It was about being there for her best friend while he tried to get over his insecurities.

This was not just pretty boy model Adrien Agreste with the kind eyes and sweet smile. This was Adrien, Chat Noir, _and_ the best friend and ideal partner anybody would be lucky to even know.

"Chat Noir, even if you had been anybody else other than Adrien Agreste, I would have still wanted the boy who's behind this mask to be my partner." Ladybug sat up, tapped the portion of his mask that covered his cheek and got off the ledge with a pout.

"This boy in front of me is the one person who has saved my life so many times, I can't even keep count. Even if it had been Chloe, brat extraordinaire herself under this mask the entire time, I would still want her as my Chat Noir."

"I want _you_ as my partner." She held his hand, the one with the ring, and brought it to her lips, kissing the ring gently.

"I asked you to find me, and you did. Thank you."

Chat Noir crushed Ladybug into his chest and suddenly tears began to fall.

He was good enough. He had been the one who was Ladybug's partner. Ladybug still wanted him to be her partner. Chat Noir was enough. Adrien was enough. Ladybug- no, Marinette didn't want him just because he was Adrien Agreste.

She wanted him because he was the one who had been by her side for all these years. She wanted him because he had proved he deserved to be here. He had gotten to this point with her through his own efforts, his own hard work. It was Adrien that had gotten shot by Dark Cupid, Adrien that had been tossed halfway across Paris because of Puppeteer.

And Ladybug was here. Marinette was here.

And she wanted him.

"Wait, _used to_?"

* * *

Leave reviews because they give me life and motivation to continue writing.


End file.
